Authenticité
by Leust16
Summary: Cela fait tellement longtemps que Roy travaille aux côtés du Fullmetal qu'il ne le regarde plus. Mais quand il va se retrouver forcé à se rappeler de son existence, que va-t-il découvrir? Qu'est-ce que ce qui se cache derrière le silence d'Edward?
1. La vente de charité

**Disclaimer:** Bien évidemment, et c'est tout à fait malheureux, rien de tous cela ne m'appartient.

Bonjour à tous, voici ma deuxième fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist, et celle-ci aussi est centrée autour des personnages de Roy et d'Edward. Lorsque j'avais écrit ma première Fic sur le sujet, on m'avait laissé un commentaire pour me dire qu'on pouvait faire de très belles histoires sur ces deux personnages sans pour autant que ce soit un Slash. Effectivement, on peut, mais je dois bien avouer que j'aime tout autant écrire des Slash, alors au cas où cela ne serait pas encore clair, ceci est un Slash, et si les relations homosexuelles vous défrisent, passez votre chemin.

Je vous laisse dès à présent avec cette nouvelle fanfiction sans prétentions, juste légère, et espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Un dernier mot, j'ai essayé de faire mon maximum pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais s'il en reste quelques unes, veuillez m'excuser.

* * *

**Authenticité.**

**Chapitre 1  
****La vente de charité.**

Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Général de son Etat entra dans le bureau qui donnait sur le sien. Comme d'habitude, la petite salle était bondée, tous ses hommes de confiance étaient présents, travaillant chacun à son poste de travail. Breda, Falman et Fuery étaient tous trois penchés sur un dossier tandis que Havoc passait un coup de téléphone un peu à l'écart. Roy ne serait pas très étonné que ce coup de fil ne soit pas vraiment professionnel! Devant cette incapacité totale à se montrer sérieux, Roy tourna le regard vers son plus fidèle lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant que celle-ci n'était pas seule, en effet son souffre douleur préféré, le Fullmetal, discutait avec elle, penché sur son bureau. Roy s'approcha d'eux, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres:

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Fullmetal?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête vers lui pour lui répondre:

-Bonjour **Colonel**, je suis venu faire un rapport sur ma dernière mission.

-Il me semble que l'on à déjà parlé de ça, Fullmetal, tiqua Mustang, je ne suis plus colonel, je suis le Lieutenant Général Mustang!

-Ne soyez pas si guindé! Vous savez bien que dans mon cœur vous serez toujours ce bâtard de colonel! Lui répondit moqueusement le plus jeune.

Roy sentit son petit sourire narquois perdre de son ampleur, tous les autres avaient levés la tête vers eux. L'homme essaya de se reprendre, il était hors de question que son subordonné gagne une joute verbale devant tout le monde!

-Ne sois pas si jaloux Fullmetal, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'arrives pas à monter en grade que tu dois dénigrer le mérite des autres!

-Ah, ça c'est sur, tout le monde n'a pas le même talent que vous pour cirer les pompes des hauts gradés, je dois au moins vous reconnaître ça! Lui répondit Edward du tac au tac, le ton faussement désappointé.

-Et on peut savoir depuis quand c'est à Hawkeye que tu viens faire tes rapports, attaqua le corbeau, désireux de prendre le blond en faute.

-Depuis la dernière fois ou je suis venu et où vous m'avez dit, je cite: " Franchement Fullmetal, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de tes petites missions sans intérêts, j'en ai marre de t'avoir toujours dans les pattes! Hawkeye est largement assez qualifiée pour s'occuper de tes rapports de missions, dorénavant, c'est elle qui le fera!" Enfin, c'était quelque chose dans ce goût là en tout cas, lui certifia le Fullmetal, toujours sans relever la tête et l'air totalement indifférent.

Roy releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils: ah oui, il se souvenait vaguement avoir dit quelque chose comme ça.

-Bien, j'ai été bien inspiré ce jour là, c'était une excellente décision.

Puis, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau personnel. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'alors que tout le monde baissait la tête pour retourner à sa tâche respective, Edward releva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois, et le regarda, l'air déçu, puis il secoua la tête, et se remis au travail avec Hawkeye.  
Roy alla s'asseoir à son bureau, se demandant pourquoi il avait dit cela au Fullmetal la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. C'est vrai, le blondinet pouvait se montrer singulièrement agaçant, et lorsque celui-ci gagnait leurs joutes verbales, Roy n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail durant la reste de la journée. Mais la vérité, c'est que le garçon l'amusait bien, et que lorsqu'il le voyait, il ne s'ennuyait jamais! Le jour où il avait dit ça, le garçon devait particulièrement l'avoir agacé, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Lui demander de revenir lui faire ses rapports, c'était comme avouer qu'il appréciait la présence du jeune homme, et ça, c'était exclu, même si c'était en parti la vérité. Le militaire soupira en tournant sur son gros fauteuil de cuir. En faisant cela, il s'aperçut que par la porte qu'il avait laissée entrouverte, il pouvait apercevoir le jeune homme. Et Roy se mit à l'observer. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, et Ed avait beaucoup changé depuis. Il ne retrouverait jamais son bras et sa jambe, mais avec le retour à la normale d'Al, il semblait avoir enfin accepté son corps mutilé. Les dernières épreuves que les deux frères avaient vécues ensemble et les quelques années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis avaient profondément changées le garçon. Il n'était plus ce gamin râleur, grande gueule, trop sur de lui qu'il avait été, non, Edward était devenu adulte, et pour de bon cette fois-ci, même si, c'est vrai, il avait déjà fait un pas de géant dans le monde des grandes personnes et cela de façon bien prématurée. Edward était devenu un garçon calme et réfléchi, un peu trop sérieux peut-être. Au grand désarroi de Roy, il ne se laissait plus déstabiliser comme par le passé, les insultes sur sa taille ou sur ses échecs n'avait plus aucune incidence sur lui, mais, l'ancien colonel devient bien l'admettre, cela ne rendait que leurs joutes verbales plus intéressantes. Le garçon avait beaucoup mûri, et cela, tout le monde pouvait le ressentir, pourtant, il avait gardé la détermination et la flamme qui l'animait alors, et son talent, où son génie plutôt, n'avait fait que se démultiplier grâce à ces quelques ajustements de personnalités. Aujourd'hui, et même si Roy aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre, le jeune homme, grâce à sa passion et son intelligence était devenu un alchimiste absolument exceptionnel, comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré, et comme on en rencontrait sûrement pas à toutes les générations d'ailleurs.  
Riza interrompit les pensées de Mustang en ouvrant la porte:

-Excusez-moi, Lieutenant Général, je peux entrer?

-Bien sur Hawkeye.

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle, et Roy lui demanda, avec un sourire espiègle:

-Vous êtes venus me supplier de m'occuper à nouveau du Fullmetal?

-Absolument pas, lui répondit-elle, aussi sèchement qu'à son habitude. Edward est un garçon avec qui il est très agréable de travailler quand vous n'êtes pas dans les parages!

Le Lieutenant Général se rembrunit, refroidit par la réponse de sa subordonnée. Parfois il avait envie de lui répondre en lui rappelant son grade, parce qu'il savait bien qu'elle respectait ça, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas juste, et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Hawkeye pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Bien, que voulez-vous?

-Je suis juste venue vous rappeler, Lieutenant Général, que vous êtes convié ce soir à la soirée de bienfaisance organisée pour l'association caritative des Enfants d'Amestris.

Roy grogna en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait pas oublié, il n'avait juste pas du tout envie de s'y rendre! Les soirées de bienfaisance étaient bien les pires, celles où tous les grands pontes de la ville se réunissaient afin de se donner bonne conscience et de se faire bien voir.  
Hawkeye n'attendit pas que son supérieur lui réponde pour reprendre:

-Je pense qu'il serait approprié que vous soyez accompagné à cette soirée…

Roy la regarda, un peu surpris, et lui répondit, l'air charmeur:

-Si vous voulez que je vous invite, Major Hawkeye, il suffit de le dire…

La jeune femme roula des yeux, l'air exaspérée:

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, Lieutenant. Mais un homme de votre grade ne peut se permettre de se présenter à une soirée comme celle-ci sans une escorte.

Roy s'assombrit à nouveau. Il détestait ce genre de "codes", il était devenu un haut gradé, résultat, il devait se coltiner des baby-sitters! Un homme de son importance ne pouvait apparemment pas se balader seul, ce n'était pas "convenable".

-Bien, bien, vous pouvez disposez Hawkeye.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste, tandis que son supérieur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lamenter sur son sort: il ne voulait pas y'aller! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, si il voulait un jour atteindre le but qu'il s'était donné, il devait aller cirer des pompes, comme le disait si bien le Fullmetal! Il devait tenir bon, juste encore un peu, il n'était plus qu'à deux échelons de devenir généralissime. Après la "disparition" de King Bradley, c'était le Général Grumman qui était devenu généralissime, et Roy pouvait se targuer d'être dans ses favoris pour prendre sa place, mais Grumman prendrait sa retraite d'ici cinq ans tout au plus, et pour lui succéder, il fallait impérativement que Roy devienne Général à son tour! Mais voilà, le problème, c'est qu'il était passé Lieutenant Général il y'a quelques mois seulement, et que pour atteindre l'échelon suivant, il fallait des années généralement! D'ailleurs, un Général de moins de 40 ans, ça ne s'était jamais vu, pensa amèrement le militaire… Pourtant, il devait tout faire pour y arriver, parce que le remplaçant de Grumman ne serait certainement pas aussi favorable à l'idée d'avoir Roy Mustang pour futur Généralissime. D'autant plus que celui qui était favori pour prendre la place, le Général Akimoto, son rival direct, était un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Il était hors de question qu cet homme là devienne généralissime dans l'armée qu'il servait. Et c'était pour cela qu'il devait être présent ce soir, pour non seulement essayer de se faire bien voir par les Généraux présents, mais aussi pour gagner des points auprès de l'élite industrielle et intellectuelle du pays!  
Roy repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hawkeye, au moins, il ne serait pas le seul à s'ennuyer ce soir! Il se leva et repassa dans le bureau attenant au sien, il allait choisir sa victime dès maintenant! Et il avait déjà une petite idée de qui il allait emmener:

-Havoc! Vous m'accompagnez à la soirée caritative! Ordonna-t-il impérieusement à son subordonné.

Celui-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire faussement contrit:

-Impossible monsieur, vous savez bien que j'ai été réquisitionné pour faire des rondes de nuit dans la ville ce mois-ci.

Roy fronça les sourcils, c'était vrai, effectivement, d'ailleurs, Falman et Fuery se trouvaient dans le même cas. Roy promena son regard sur la pièce: emmener Breda? Non, l'homme était sympathique, mais devant un buffet aussi raffiné, il ne pourrait certainement pas se retenir, il lui ferait honte. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hawkeye, évidemment, la jeune femme serait un atout majeur dans cette soirée, elle donnait l'air sérieux, et elle parlerait en son nom à tous ceux qui lui adresseraient la parole… mais d'un autre côté… elle n'était pas vraiment amusante, et elle l'obligerait à aller parler à tous le monde. Non, Hawkeye ne pouvait être que son dernier recours. Mais Roy se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà son dernier recours puisque aucun de ses hommes de confiance n'étaient disponible. Un éclat de rire de Fuery attira son attention et il put voir que le jeune homme discutait joyeusement avec le Fullmetal. Le _Fullmetal. _Un petit sourire machiavélique commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Mustang. Non. Il ne fallait pas faire ça. Une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Hawkeye lui disait que quand Edward et lui se retrouvaient trop longtemps dans la même pièce, ça finissait mal, inévitablement! Pourtant… Pourtant, il ne s'ennuyait pas au moins quand Ed était dans les parages, et puis… Et puis le jeune homme avait changé, il était devenu plus discipliné, il avait quelque peu calmé son tempérament de feu, non? Et il fallait bien l'admettre, se permettre le célèbre Fullmetal comme garde du corps, ce n'était pas le luxe de tout le monde, avec lui, il allait impressionner! Pour peu qu'il réussisse à contenir son envie incessante d'énerver le Fullmetal, il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela se passe mal, si? Le sourire machiavélique de Roy s'élargit alors qu'il prenait sa décision, Edward allait l'escorter ce soir, le voir s'ennuyer à mourir dans cette soirée où il serait sans aucun doute mal à l'aise aurait au moins le mérite de le distraire.  
Roy se glissa sournoisement derrière Edward.

-Fullmetal! L'interpella-t-il avec un sourire fourbe.

-Quoi? Demanda l'intéressé en se retournant vers lui, levant un sourcil, clairement agacé par cette interruption.

Le sourire de son supérieure prit de l'ampleur, dans une seconde, le jeune homme allait perdre de son arrogance.

-Ce soir, c'est toi qui va m'accompagner à la vente de charité!

-Quoi? C'est une blague j'espère? S'écria le jeune homme qui, en effet, avait perdu de sa superbe.

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter? Lui répondit Roy, qui clairement, avait l'air de s'amuser.

-C'est totalement hors de question!

-Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, Fullmetal. Je ne suis pas en train de te demander ton avis, je te donne un ordre!

Le jeune homme resta un moment sans voix, puis il serra les dents, vaincu:

-Bien, Monsieur. Puis-je disposer maintenant, _colonel_?

Un nouvel éclair de colère passa dans le regard du brun, fallait-il absolument que le blondinet aie le dernier mot?

-Oui.

Le jeune commença à partir, et Roy continua:

-Je passe te prendre à 20h, soit à l'heure. Oh, et, Edward?

-Quoi?

-C'est une soirée habillée, ne me fait pas honte!

Un grognement lui répondit seulement avant que l'alchimiste de métal ne claque la porte. Roy retourna à son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ignorant bien volontairement le regard réprobateur de Riza.

**oOo**

La journée passa un peu plus vite pour Roy qui s'amusait déjà de la tête que ferait Edward durant toute la soirée. A 19h, il quitta le bureau sous le regard toujours aussi accusateur de Riza, et à 20h, il se trouvait devant l'hôtel de Fullmetal. Le jeune homme n'était pas là, Roy soupira avec agacement, il détestait attendre! Finalement, à 20h03,il décida que Edward était déjà bien trop en retard. Après avoir demandé à son chauffeur de l'attendre, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Il alla directement à la réception:

-Puis-je vous aider monsieur, lui demanda respectueusement le réceptionniste.

-Oui, je voudrais appeler la chambre de Monsieur Edward Elric, répondit-il, clairement irrité.

-Certainement Monsieur.

Mais alors que l'homme composait le numéro de téléphone, une voie se fit entendre, provenant du grand escalier du Hall.

-C'est bon, calmez-vous, je suis là…

-Tu es en retard, Fullmetal! S'exclama Roy en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

Mais bien qu'agacé, le militaire ne put s'empêcher d'être saisi en voyant Edward. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait habillé ainsi. Le jeune homme était vêtu simplement: pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veste noir, mais avec classe. Roy accordait sa préférence aux femmes, mais il savait reconnaître un homme séduisant. Et indubitablement, Edward était séduisant habillé ainsi. Bien sur, il l'était toujours, mais là, Roy devait bien admettre qu'il approchait de la perfection. Finalement, il remarqua que le jeune homme le regardait bizarrement, ce qui était très probablement dû à son silence prolongé. Il se reprit:

-Il est 20h05 à ma montre!

Le jeune homme leva seulement les yeux aux ciels et marcha vers la sortie de l'hôtel sans répondre. Finalement, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dans la voiture, ils purent partir vers la soirée. Installé dans la voiture aux cotés d'Edward, Roy se reprit à penser à la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation. C'était juste avant qu'il n'aille combattre King Bradley, ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Il se souvenait bien que ce jour là, Edward, tout comme lui, s'apprêtait à renoncer à tout ce pourquoi ils avaient luttés, l'un et l'autre, durant des années, lui pensait griller à jamais ses chances d'atteindre la tête de l'armée, et Edward voulait détruire le dernier espoir qu'il avait de rendre con corps à Alphonse. Et tous deux étaient passés tous près de la mort ce jour là. Pourtant, les évènements leurs avaient donné tord, et tout s'était bien terminé pour eux deux. Mais Roy ne se faisait pas d'illusion, sur ce coup là, il avait eut de la chance, ce jour là, le monde avait décidé de faire de lui un héros, et non un bouc émissaire. Ce qu'il croyait être la fin lui avait en fait donné un élan auquel il ne s'attendait pas. En regardant Edward du coin de l'œil, Roy se rappela aussi que pour la première fois, ce jour là, il l'avait vraiment regardé comme un égal. Quand Edward lui avait parlé, cette fois là, il s'était senti con de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que Edward était bien plus qu'un petit garçon talentueux et déterminé. ce jour là, il avait découvert un homme nouveau, qui, encore aujourd'hui, l'intriguait au plus haut point.  
Et c'est ainsi que Roy, escorté par le Fullmetal Alchemist, arriva à cette fameuse soirée.

A peine étaient ils entrés dans la grande salle ou se déroulait la réception que Roy s'était ennuyé à mourir. Mais maintenant que la partie vente de charité s'était enfin terminée, le vrai bouleau de Roy allait commencer, maintenant, il devait élargir son cercle de contact, renforcer son influence, gagner des confiances. A son plus grand étonnement, Edward s'était parfaitement bien conduit jusqu'alors, il se tenait respectueusement derrière lui, sans l'ombre d'un commentaire. Roy en était presque déçu, mais au moins, il était clair que le garçon s'ennuyait autant que lui, c'était déjà ça. Tous deux allèrent se poser quelques minutes sur une des tables qui entouraient la piste de danse. Roy regardait de tous cotés, cherchant à qui il allait s'adresser en premier.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous chercher quelque chose à boire, Fullmetal, demanda-t-il distraitement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça seulement, avant de s'élancer vers le bar. Ce qui amusa Roy, c'est que le bar était de l'autre coté de la piste de danse. Il ne perdit donc pas le Fullmetal des yeux, le regardant esquiver les danseurs et autres convives maladroitement. Finalement, il rentra presque dans un vieil homme qui commença à lui parler avec amusement. A la grande surprise de Roy, le jeune homme ne parut pas avoir de difficultés à soutenir la conversation mondaine que le vieil homme devait très probablement lui servir. Il remarqua aussi que le jeune homme le désigna discrètement du doigt à travers la pièce, ce qui valut au brun un coup d'œil appuyé de l'interlocuteur d'Edward. C'est à ce moment que Roy reconnut à qui parlait le blondinet: cet homme n'était autre que le Général Tamaro! Roy devait parler à cet homme, c'était capital pour lui d'avoir son soutien vu l'influence qu'il avait à la tête de l'armée! Il vit que Edward et Tamaro le regardaient à nouveau, manifestement, les deux hommes parlaient de lui, et soudain, tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Roy se leva d'un bond, il imaginait très bien ce que son subordonné pouvait raconter comme conneries à son propos! Avec une rapidité étonnante, il se fraya un passage jusqu'aux deux hommes.

-Général Tamaro, c'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, le salua-t-il humblement en s'inclinant.

-Mais le plaisir est partagé Mustang! S'exclama le vieil homme, qui était manifestement de très bonne humeur. Nous étions justement en train de parler de vous! Edward me disait que…

-Oh, je vous en prie général, quoi qu'aie pu dire le Fullmetal sur moi, n'en croyez rien. Ce jeune homme aime tester les limites.

La Général écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par les derniers mots de l'alchimiste de Flamme, surprise que Roy ne parvint pas bien à comprendre.

-Vous voyez, Général, le Lieutenant Général est beaucoup plus modeste que ce que l'on pourrait croire, intervint Edward.

Tamaro esquissa un sourire, Et Roy s'adressa à Edward, avec un sourire crispé:

-Dis-moi Fullmetal, tu n'allais pas te chercher un verre à boire?

Manifestement, Edward compris très bien le message, et étrangement, il n'insista pas pour rester:

-Si, cela a été un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance général Tamaro, j'espère ne pas vous avoir importuné, le salua t'il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Mais pour moi aussi jeune homme, je suis content d'avoir enfin rencontré le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist!

Puis, Edward se détourna et disparut dans la foule. Roy ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore stupéfié par la conduite respectueuse exemplaire que le jeune homme avait affiché. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette d'Edward.

-Je suis bien aise d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer ce jeune homme! Je dois avouer que j'étais intrigué depuis fort longtemps par sa notoriété!

Roy se reprit, maintenant, il allait devoir rattraper tout ce que Edward avait pu dire sur lui. Il afficha alors un sourire enjôleur:

-C'est vrai que la notoriété d'Edward n'est plus à faire, malgré son jeune âge qui lui fait parfois dire des âneries.

-Tous de même, il m'a semblé que c'était une personne tout à fait intéressante, je suis un peu déçu qu'il aie tant tenu à parler de vous, j'aurais voulu découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière un tel génie!

-Beaucoup d'indiscipline, répondit Roy sans vraiment réfléchir.

A nouveau, le général le regarda avec surprise, Roy avait la désagréable impression qu'il y'avait un malentendu quelque part, comme si ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne. Finalement, Tamaro sembla dépasser cette surprise pour devenir légèrement suspicieux:

-Voulez-vous dire que vous avez du mal à tenir vos hommes Mustang?

-Oh, certainement pas monsieur, habituellement, cela ne pose absolument aucun problème. Mais je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas toujours évident de savoir ce qu'il y'a dans la tête d'un garçon comme le Lieutenant Colonel Elric.

Le général éclata de rire:

-J'ai bien peur que les génies soient toujours un peu difficiles à comprendre pour le commun des mortels!

Roy se renfrogna, manifestement, le vieux avait vraiment Edward à la bonne!

-Mais je vais vous dire une chose, pour bien tenir ses hommes, il faut simplement comprendre ce qui les motive! Savez-vous ce qui motive Edward Elric, Mustang?

Roy voulut répondre, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, avant, il l'avait su, tout ce que voulait Ed en rentrant dans l'armée, c'était rendre son corps à son petit frère, mais maintenant? Pourquoi Edward était il encore dans l'armée au juste?

-Voilà une question qui n'est pas évidente, n'est ce pas? Mais, entre nous, malgré ce que vous pouvez en dire, je crois que vous devriez accorder un peu plus de crédit à Elric!

Roy le regarda, surpris, mais que voulait-il dire par là? Le général éclata à nouveau de rire et en assénant une grande tape dans le dos de Mustang, il reprit:

-Mais trêve de bavardage à propos de notre fierté nationale, je suppose qu'il y'a bien d'autres choses dont vous avez envie de parler Mustang!

Se reprenant finalement, Roy se remit en mode ambitieux, c'est ce pourquoi il était là ce soir.  
Au bout de plus d'une heure de discussions laborieuses à propos de la conduite à tenir en cas d'agression de la part d'un pays voisin avec l'élite de Central City, Roy s'extirpa péniblement du groupe qui s'était formé, prétextant une grande soif. Une fois un peu à l'écart, il se décida à prendre une petite pause, il avait fait bonne impression jusqu'à maintenant, il pouvait s'accorder quelques minutes loin de ces dirigeants pompeux. En parcourrant la salle des yeux, il croisa le regard d'Edward, celui-ci se trouvait non loin de lui, adossé nonchalamment contre un mur, un verre à la main. Il s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre quand une autre personne attira son attention, une personne à qui il avait beaucoup plus envie de parler. Le militaire se fraya habilement un passage jusqu'à la jeune femme qui avait attiré son œil et arrivé derrière elle, il lui tapota l'épaule. La jeune femme se retourna et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaite:

-Roy!

-Mia, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir.

-Oh, tu sais, ce genre de soirée, bien qu'ennuyeuse à mourir, peut toujours me donner du travail.

Roy lui répondit par un sourire charmeur. Mia Jones était journaliste, et elle et Roy s'étaient déjà rencontrés quelques fois par le passé. Pour tout dire, ils se connaissaient même intimement. La jeune femme était d'une beauté parfaite, blonde, de grands yeux verts, des jambes à n'en plus finir, elle avait absolument tout pour plaire à Roy. Son seul défaut était peut-être son âge, en effet, Mia n'avait que 24 ans, ce que Roy, du haut de ses 35 ans, commençait vraiment à trouver beaucoup trop jeune. Mais Mia était loin d'être pure et innocente, il savait, tout comme elle, que quand ils couchaient ensemble, il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, et ça leurs convenait très bien à l'un comme à l'autre. Et puisque Mia semblait avoir le même comportement avec les hommes que Roy avec les femmes, son jeune âge ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça…  
Finalement, Roy s'inclina galamment, en tendant sa main à Mia:

-Puis-je t'inviter à danser?

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire en acceptant sa proposition:

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi charmeur!

Roy était véritablement très heureux de cette rencontre, la fin de la soirée s'annonçait beaucoup mieux que son commencement. En effet, quand il croisait Mia, il était rare qu'il finisse la nuit seul dans son lit.

-Alors Roy, que viens-tu faire à cette soirée? Je sais bien que tu détestes les soirées mondaines! Lui demandait-elle alors qu'ils se déplaçaient lentement sur la piste de danse.

-Je suis venu soutenir une œuvre de charité, bien évidemment.

-Evidemment, répéta la jeune femme, sur un ton ironique.

Roy ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire, voilà pourquoi il n'avait aucun remord de coucher avec une femme si jeune, Mia était un requin, et elle voyait clair dans le jeu des hommes, lui compris.

-Tu n'es pas venu seul, à ce que j'ai pu voir.

Roy soupira:

-Il parait qu'un Lieutenant Général doit toujours avoir une escorte.

-Je sens que tu apprécie beaucoup cela, répondit-elle en riant. Au moins tu n'as pas apporté n'importe qui, être escorté par le Fullmetal, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Arrêtons de parler du nabot tu veux?

-Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que tu me le présentes, souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-Et on peux savoir ce que tu lui veux? Demanda suspicieusement le brun, fronçant les sourcils.

Mia lui fit un petit sourire espiègle et se colla à lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille;

-Je suis désolée Roy, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible particulier pour les blonds…

Puis, elle virevolta autour de lui, et sans que Roy aie eu le temps d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, tous deux se retrouvèrent face à Edward qui les regardait, clairement aussi surpris que lui.

-C'est cet homme qui t'escortes, Roy? Demanda Mia, feignant un ton parfaitement innocent. Tu me le présentes?

Mais Roy était encore trop abasourdi par l'attitude de la jeune femme pour réagir, et puisqu'il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme décida de prendre les choses en main:

-Bonsoir, je suis Mia Jones, reporter au CentralNews, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le blond lui serra la main:

-Edward Elric.

-Le célèbre Fullmetal! Oh mon Dieu, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance!

Roy renifla de dégoût face à l'euphorie feinte de Mia. Au moins, cela ne semblait pas très bien fonctionner, car Edward avait l'air plus embarrassé qu'autre chose par cet enthousiasme déplacé.

-Puis-je vous inviter à danser Edward?

-Oh… Non… Je ne sais pas…

Mais malgré les protestations du jeune homme, Mia lui prit son verre pour le coller dans les mains de Roy avant de l'entraîner de force sur la piste de danse. Roy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, vraiment pas. Cinq minutes plus tôt, il était persuadé finir la soirée au lit avec un splendide jeune femme, et voilà qu'elle était en train de danser avec… avec le Fullmetal. Roy alla s'asseoir, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour rester debout. Au milieu de la piste de danse, il pouvait voir Mia et Edward, danser, la jeune femme ne cessait de glousser stupidement, tandis que le blond semblait très gêné, vraiment gauche. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, le petit couple arrêta de danser, et Mia, tenant toujours la main d'Edward, l'entraîna à la table ou était installé Roy. La jeune femme riait aux éclats:

-Je dois bien vous reconnaître cela, Lieutenant Colonel Elric, vous êtes un danseur épouvantable!

Roy vit le jeune homme baisser les yeux, presque rougissant. "Ca en serait presque attendrissant", pensa-t-il ironiquement.

-Je sais, répondit le jeune homme, je suis désolé.

-Oh, ne vous excusez pas, je me suis bien amusée

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward, vous savez, et me tutoyer aussi.

-Bien, si tu fais pareil! Tu sais, Edward, j'avais vraiment très envie de te rencontrer.

Edward détourna les yeux, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Roy contemplait la scène avec amertume, la jeune femme flirtait outrageusement avec le jeune homme que cela ne mettait pas du tout à l'aise.

-Ah… répondit seulement celui-ci.

-Oui! On entend tellement parler de toi à Central! C'est intéressant de rencontrer enfin la fierté des alchimistes d'Etat.

-Je ne suis pas si spécial…

-Quand même, alchimiste d'Etat à douze ans!

Roy renifla avec aigreur, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça! Pour un peu, il allait commencer à regretter d'avoir fait passer son examen au jeune homme.

-Mais je suppose que tu as dû travailler comme un forcené pour atteindre ce résultat, depuis combien de temps fais tu de l'alchimie?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciels en réfléchissant.

-Depuis mes 5 ou 6 ans je pense.

-C'est très impressionnant! C'est drôle, Edward, ici, à Central, on n'entend tout le temps parler de toi, mais au final, on ne sait pas grand-chose de ta vie…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, toujours aussi gêné par cette attention que la jeune femme lui portait.

-Raconte-moi un peu ton histoire Edward! Parle moi de toi, pourquoi es tu rentré dans l'armée à douze ans?

Le jeune homme se fit plus sérieux d'un seul coup, il regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, chose qu'il avait évité de faire depuis qu'elle avait entrepris de le séduire.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de mon passé, dit-il, froidement.

Le visage de Mia devint instantanément plus sérieux, comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose sur le blond, comme si elle avait vu la blessure caché au fond des yeux du Fullmetal, comme si elle avait enfin compris qu'il y'avait plus de profondeur en lui, et que pour le séduire, elle se trompait de méthode.

-Pardonne-moi Edward, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète, c'est une déformation professionnelle.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire:

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Dis moi plutôt, pourquoi toi tu es devenue journaliste?

-J'aime connaître la vérité, et je suis une incorrigible curieuse!

Edward rit, Mia avait changé d'attitude avec lui, elle ne se comportait plus comme une groupie en mal d'amour, et cela le mettait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Elle le regarda, pensive:

-Je ne trouve pas que le nom de Fullmetal t'ailles très bien…

-Ah bon, pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression que tu es fait de bien autre chose que de métal.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu mes mécagreffes!

-Tu me les montrerais? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je doute que de me dessaper en plein milieu de cette salle soit très bien vu, lui répondit le jeune homme en riant.

-Allons ailleurs alors! S'exclama Mia en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant derrière elle.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Roy n'écoutait plus leur conversation. Une partie de son monde s'était écroulé en voyant la délicieuse Mia flirter ainsi avec Edward. Il avait déployé tous ses charmes avec elle, et pourtant, elle lui avait préféré le Fullmetal! C'était le monde à l'envers! Comment une femme telle que Mia pouvait préférer Edward? Soudain, il se rendit compte des derniers mots qu'avaient échangés le petit couple. Ils parlaient de… de mécagreffes, et… et de se déshabiller? Roy se leva d'un bond, où étaient-ils partis? Il se rappela que derrière la grande salle d'apparat, se trouvait des petits bureaux destinés aux conversations privées, c'était là que Mia avait dû amener Edward! Le militaire courut jusqu'au couloir derrière la salle, il passa devant chaque porte, écoutant si il y'avait du monde à l'intérieur de chaque pièce. Finalement, dans l'une d'elle, il entendit Edward et Mia:

-Dis donc, elle est magnifique!

-Merci, tu t'y connais?

-J'avais un oncle qui concevait des mécagreffes, il m'a appris deux trois trucs.

-Tu as de multiples talents on dirait!

-C'est aussi ce qu'on dit de toi! Je parie que ton mécanicien est un vieux de la vieille pour faire un aussi joli travail!

-Tu parles, elle a mon âge, et elle est largement aussi jolie que toi.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, Fullmetal, surtout comme je te vois maintenant, vraiment sexy! Bon, maintenant, tu me montres l'autre?

-L'autre?

-Ben oui, ta jambe de métal!

Roy n'y tint plus, il ouvrit violemment la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes gens.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?

Rapidement, il attrapa la chemise du Fullmetal qui trônait sur un fauteuil et la lança au jeune homme torse nu qui l'attrapa habilement.

-Rhabilles-toi Fullmetal!

Il alla attrapa ensuite brutalement le bras de Mia et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. La jeune femme ne parvint à se dégager qu'une fois dans le couloir.

-A quoi tu joues Roy?

Le brun se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard menaçant:

-Et toi, a quoi tu joues Mia?

-Oh, je t'en prie, épargne moi ta crise de jalousie!

-Je peux savoir ce que tu attends de lui?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise:

-Mais rien du tout, je le trouve très séduisant, c'est tout!

-Edward n'est pas le genre de garçon avec qui tu peux jouer Mia!

-Il est adulte Roy, je pense qu'il peut prendre ce genre de décision tout seul, et je n'allais pas le violer si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes! Il a un charme et un charisme fou, j'ai juste tenté ma chance. Désolée si tu espérais quelque chose de moi ce soir!

Et sur ces mots, elle partit, furieuse. Au même moment, Edward sortit du bureau privé, finissant de reboutonner sa chemise.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête, Fullmetal?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris pas l'agression brutale:

-Il y'a un problème?

-Je viens de te surprendre à moitié à poil avec une femme, et toi, tu ne vois pas ou est le problème? S'écria Roy, exaspéré.

Le jeune fronça les sourcils:

-J'étais juste en train de lui montrer ma mécagreffe!

-Oh, je t'en prie Fullmetal, ne joue pas les innocents, tu crois vraiment qu'elle voulait juste voir tes mécagreffes?

Edward rougit, bien sur, il avait remarqué l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune femme, mais dit comme ça, à voix haute, c'était vraiment embarrassant!

-Et tu rougis maintenant! Ca c'est la meilleure!

-C'est bon, arrêtez un peu! Je suis désolé si votre copine préférait me voir à poil plutôt que vous!

La dernière remarque d'Edward enragea encore plus Roy. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le disait pas dans ce but, parce que le jeune homme ne s'était jamais tellement intéressé aux filles, et qu'il ne voyait absolument pas un rapport de compétition entre lui et Roy dans ce domaine là. Roy pensa amèrement que d'ailleurs, lui non plus n'avait jamais pensé que Edward lui piquerait un jour une fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi furieux:

-Tu n'étais pas là pour t'amuser ce soir, tu étais en mission, mission que tu as abandonné…

Le Fullmetal resta un instant sans voix devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son supérieur, mais sa colère reprit rapidement le dessus:

-Je suis parti même pas cinq minutes, et je ne crois pas que vous vous soyez fait agresser pendant cet intervalle de temps!

-Ce n'est pas la question Fullmetal, une mission reste une mission, ce n'est pas à toi de juger si elle est utile ou non, je pensais que tu l'avais enfin compris!

Edward serra les dents. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien, essayant vainement de contrôler les tremblements de colère qui parcourrait son corps. Roy le regarda, persuadé qu'il allait finir par exploser, il se demanda si Edward allait essayer de le frapper, mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme releva un regard rempli d'insolence vers lui, et demanda d'une voix basse:

-Très bien. Quels sont vos ordres, _Monsieur_?

Roy réfléchit une minute, il avait bien envie de renvoyer Edward s'ennuyer à mourir à la soirée, mais pour peu que Mia soit encore présente, elle allait à nouveau lui sauter dessus, et il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il assiste à nouveau à cela:

-Tu es relevé de tes fonctions pour ce soir. Je vais réfléchir à ta sanction, je t'attend à la première demain matin.

Le jeune homme ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, et partit, la démarche rendue raide par la colère. Roy n'avait plus du tout envie de retourner à la soirée après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Edward le détourner de ses buts, le jeune homme n'en serait que trop heureux, non, il devait rester concentré.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'essaierais d'y répondre. Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt.


	2. Concurrence

Bonjour, bonjour, voici mon deuxième chapitre. Alors tous d'abord, Merci à unefole, Makashi60, Matsumaya, ChaussetteGrise, Mamz'elle Bll, ayu, Marina Kaede Elric-Yui et Cladisse pour leurs Rewiews. Je suis dééééésoléeeee pour les fautes que vous avez pu remarquer.

Matsumaya, ma fic est terminée, mais je ne l'aie pas encore découpée en chapitre, donc je ne sais pas trop encore combien il y'en aura, mais pas plus de 7 je pense, moins à mon avie, n'aie pas d'inquiètude.

Mamz'elle Bll, oui, j'ai écrit que je ne vous ferais pas trop patienter, j'espère que le délai n' as été trop long, et je me suis aussi beaucoup amusée en écrivant le passage entre Roy Edward et Mia.^^

ChaussetteGrise, oui, Roy est un rageux, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était bien moinsimperturbable qu'il ne le laissait paraitre!

Je vous laisse lire maintenant.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **

**Concurrence.**

Quand il arriva au Quartier Général de Central le lendemain matin, Roy était encore d'une humeur exécrable. Tous ses hommes étaient déjà présents. Rapidement, il alla jusqu'à Fuery et Falman qui paraissaient épuisés:

-Vos rondes ce sont bien passées hier soir?

-Oui, Monsieur, sans problème.

Roy remarqua enfin qu'un de ses hommes manquait à l'appel:

-Ou est Havoc?

-Il est allé se chercher un truc à manger, il sera là d'un instant à l'autre.

En passant près du bureau vide, Roy remarqua un magazine au milieu des papiers éparpillés sur le plan de travail, et en couverture, il y'avait sa photo. Il attrapa discrètement le journal, curieux de ce qui était raconté sur lui dans ses pages. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à son bureau sans jeter un regard à ses subordonnés. Une fois assis, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au magazine, et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul en couverture, à coté de sa photo, il y'en avait une autre du Fullmetal. En lisant les titres, Roy s'aperçut qu'il connaissait le journal, il s'agissait de Strass, un magazine people sans intérêt, qui chaque année faisait un sondage afin de déterminer un classement des 50 célibataires les plus convoités du pays. Roy afficha un petit sourire, cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'il arrivait en tête du classement à chaque édition. Mais un titre lui fit perdre un peu de son assurance: **"Flame vs Fullmetal: le choc des titans!".** Roy ouvrit alors rapidement le journal, et trouva une double page entière ou il n'y avait que des photos de lui et d'Edward, il commença à lire:

_"A ma droite, champion toute catégorie, nous avons le célèbre Flame Alchemist, j'ai nommé Roy Mustang. Cela fait quinze ans que Roy Mustang cavale en tête des célibataires les plus convoités d'Amestris, et presque toujours, il a été le grand vainqueur de notre classement, mais cette année, le Flame Alchemist a une rude concurrence. Car en effet, à ma gauche, il y'a notre tout nouvel outsider, Edward Elric. Si jusqu'alors Edward était un peu jeune pour faire parti de notre classement, il est aujourd'hui âgé de 21 ans, et toutes les filles veulent ce jeune célibataire plein d'avenir! C'est donc un combat de titan que vont se livrer nos deux concurrents dans ce journal, et pour vous aider à les départager nous allons vous dresser sur cette page un petit tableau comparatif. Alors, lequel de nos deux beaux mâles accédera au statut tant désiré de célibataire le plus sexy et le plus convoité d'Amestris cette année? Que le combat commence!_

_**Nom:**_

_Roy: Roy Mustang, dit le Flame Alchemist_

_E__dward: Edward Elric, dit le Fullmetal Alchemist._

_**Age:**_

_R: 35 ans, Mature, mais loin d'être vieux, nous aimons les hommes d'expérience._

_E: 21 ans, Toute la fougue et l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, on a envie de lui faire découvrir la vie! _

_**Histoire:**_

_Si nos deux concurrents ont bien un point commun, c'est celui-ci, tout deux gardent leurs passés bien cachés. Nous, ça nous donne envie de creuser!_

_**Yeux:**_

_R: Des yeux d'Onyx, un regard d'ébène, ténébreux, profond, dont toutes les filles rêvent. Notre seul désir, faire fondre la dureté de ses yeux, rien que pour nous!_

_E: Des yeux d'une couleur encore jamais vue jusqu'alors, notre Fullmetal à le regard doré comme les feuilles en automne. Cela lui confère un petit air mystérieux et sensible qu'on rêve de comprendre mieux._

_**Sourire:**_

_R: Rare chez notre cher Flame Alchemist qui garde le plus souvent un air très sérieux. Le peu de sourire qu'on a pu voir étaient généralement calculateurs, ça donne envie de faire sourire sincèrement le Flame Alchemist rien que pour nos beaux yeux._

_E: A l'instar de notre champion, le jeune Fullmetal ne sourit que très peu, mais quand il le fait, c'est un vrai bonheur, des dents éclatantes, un sourire franc qui donne envie de sourire en retour, tantôt espiègle, tantôt sincère, un rire de notre blondinet, et c'est tout son visage qui s'éclaire!_

_**Physique:**_

_R: Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, Roy Mustang est la perfection faite homme! Grand ténébreux au corps d'albâtre, parfaitement musclé, il n'y a rien a redire!_

_E: Du haut de son mètre soixante et onze, c'est vrai qu'on le trouve un peu petit, mais Edward a beaucoup plus à nous offrir. Une musculature tout aussi parfaite que son aîné, une peau dorée qui s'accorde à son regard, et des cheveux blond, soyeux qu'on a envie de toucher. Une particularité cependant bien connu du Fullmetal, ses mécagreffes. Si ces membres de métal peuvent en refroidir certaines, il faut bien l'avouer, nous ça nous intrigue! On aime ce coté guerrier blessé, et on a envie d'entendre l'histoire qui va avec cette jambe et ce bras disparu. En somme, les mécagreffes réveillent l'infirmière qui sommeille en chacune de nous! _

_**Statut militaire:**_

_R: Roy Mustang ne cesse de monter les échelons, à 35 ans, il est déjà Lieutenant Général de l'armée d'Amestris, et on ne sait pas ou il compte s'arrêter! C'est donc un homme fort, qui ne craint pas les responsabilités! Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez vous retrouvez à la tête de l'Etat, c'est Roy Mustang qu'il vous faudra attraper!_

_E: Edward Elric est Lieutenant colonel, ce qui, à 21 ans, n'est pas mal du tout. Cependant, si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'il est dans l'armée depuis près de dix ans, on peut constater que le Fullmetal ne se presse pas comme son supérieur pour monter les échelons! Cela nous laisse croire que le Fullmetal ne fait pas de son travail son unique ambition, et ça donne vraiment envie d'être parmi ses priorités!_

_**Capacité:**_

_R: Le nom de Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, est connu et craint à travers tout le continent. Comme son patronyme l'indique, Mustang a le pouvoir de contrôler le feu à volonté, autant vous dire Mesdemoiselles, qu'avec lui, votre lit ne sera plus jamais froid!_

_E: Si Roy est talentueux en alchimie, Edward est un génie! En devenant Alchimiste d'Etat à l'âge de douze ans, il devient le plus jeune à accéder à ce titre dans toute l'histoire d'Amestris! Pour ce que l'on en sait, notre Fullmetal est d'une intelligence rare pour comprendre tout ce qui touche à son domaine de prédilection, l'alchimie, il comprend tout, et il peut tout faire (même des flammes), et ça, ça nous impressionne!_

_**Célébrité:**_

_R: Roy Mustang est connu et reconnu, il est craint, il est respecté, pourquoi? Tout d'abord parce que c'est un alchimiste doué, capable de gagner n'importe quelle bataille. On l'a vu participer à de nombreux conflits armés et être toujours un éléments actif dans leurs résolutions. C'est aussi lui qui, il y'a cinq ans, en étroite collaboration avec le Fullmetal, a réussi à déjouer le complot terrible qui se tramait à la tête de notre armée._

_E: Edward est reconnu pour de nombreuses choses, comme nous l'avons dit plus haut, il est le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat de notre histoire, et c'est aussi lui qui a fait le jour sur l'affaire King Bradley, mais surtout, ce qui a fait la célébrité d'Edward, c'est qu'il est différent des autres! Parmi tous les chiens de l'armée, comme on appelle communément les alchimistes d'Etat, il en est un qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sert leur vrai devise: "Alchimiste au service du peuple". En effet, depuis son plus jeune âge, Edward ne cesse de prendre des libertés avec ses ordres pour aider vraiment les populations dans le besoin, quelle que soit leur race, leur appartenance religieuse ou autre…_

_**Conclusion:**_

_Bien sûr, nous aimons Roy, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été notre champion durant toutes ces années, mais nous devons bien l'avouer, ici, à la rédaction de Strass, c'est l'outsider qui remporte les sondages. D'une part, parce qu'il est nouveau, et que ça fait du bien de voir enfin quelqu'un qui puisse rivaliser avec notre cher Roy, mais surtout parce que le blondinet regorge de qualités qui nous font fondre. D'abord, il est beau à damner une sainte, mais il est aussi fort, mystérieux, très talentueux, et a quelque chose dans le regard qui nous fait aussi penser qu'il est sensible, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'il aime. Alors voilà, cette année pour nous, et pour les femmes qui ont participé à notre sondage, c'est le Fullmetal Alchemist qui remporte le match. Désolé Lieutenant Général Mustang, mais cette année, il faudra vous contenter de la seconde place. Soyez beau joueur, et retentez votre chance l'année prochaine, mais armez-vous bien, notre nouveau champion ne sera pas facile à détrôner!"_

Sans s'en apercevoir, Roy avait froissé le journal sous l'effet de la colère: mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de se passer? Comment Edward pouvait-il même entrer en concurrence avec lui, c'était parfaitement incompréhensible, totalement surréaliste! Alors Mia n'était pas un cas isolé, il… il avait vraiment de la concurrence? Il entendit un éclat de rire dans la pièce d'à coté:

-Havoc! S'écria-t-il.

Un seconde plus tard, le jeune homme passait sa tête par la porte:

-Vous m'avez appelé Lieutenant Général?

-Oui, entre un peu, lui demanda Roy, durement.

Havoc déglutit, et Roy se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire peur à cet instant. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela, ces subordonnés avaient l'habitude de la voir de mauvais poil.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie? Demanda-t-il alors en désignant le magazine.

Havoc rougit légèrement en reconnaissant son journal.

-Oh, c'est… c'est juste un magazine tout con. Pas sur mes heures de travail hein? Juste pour quand je prend une pause…

-Havoc, tu lis ça quand tu veux, je m'en fous! Je te parle de ce qu'ils disent dedans.

Havoc le regarda, sans comprendre. Il reposa les yeux sur le journal et sembla finalement se rappeler de ce qu'il y'avait dedans. La commissure de ses lèvres commença légèrement à remonter:

-Si tu t'avises de rire, je t'incinère, le prévint Roy d'une voix froide.

Cela refroidit instantanément le blond.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, Lieutenant.

-Toi plus que tout autre tu dois être au courant, c'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent là dedans?

Havoc détourna les yeux, manifestement, il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question, sachant clairement qu'il risquait de brûler vif s'il le faisait.

-C'est bon, parle franchement, je te ferais pas cramer, promis.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'Edward est devenu adulte quoi, alors forcément, il vous fait concurrence. Après de là à savoir s'il est vraiment plus convoité que vous, c'est difficile à dire…

-Alors les femmes s'intéressent vraiment à lui?

Havoc écarquilla les yeux:

-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué?

Roy fut pris au dépourvu par la surprise du blond:

-Non, pourquoi, c'est si évident que cela?

-Ben un peu oui. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idées, quand Edward rentre dans une pièce, et ben… Ben c'est comme si c'était vous qui y étiez rentrés, toutes les filles sont sous le charme!

Roy grinça des dents, Havoc aurait aisément pu se passer de la comparaison!

-Depuis quand?

-Je sais pas, deux ou trois ans je pense. Mais vous savez, Ed, jusqu'à maintenant, il y a jamais prêté attention, il drague pas les filles, vous avez pas de souci à vous faire!

Le brun savait que Havoc avait voulu se monter encourageant en disant cela, mais en gros, cela revenait à dire que si il l'emportait encore sur Edward, c'est parce que le garçon le voulait bien, et ça… Ca il ne pouvait pas y croire. Roy soupira, son monde était en train de s'écrouler, Edward, plus séduisant que lui… Agacé, il pris le magazine et le lança à Havoc:

-C'est bon, tu peux retourner bosser, et emporte ça hors de ma vue!

Havoc ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, lui et Roy purent voir que Edward était arrivé au QG. Le jeune militaire aurait voulu que Roy ne remarque pas le blondinet, mais c'était trop tard. Havoc alla rapidement jusqu'à Edward pour le prévenir:

-Salut Havoc!

-Salut Fullmetal, euh… tu…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? L'interrompit le jeune homme en lui prenant le magazine. "Strass", encore un journal people à la con! Je vois que tu as encore des lectures hypers intellectuelles, Havoc. " Flame vs Fullmetal: le choc des titans!", lut-il à haute voix.

Havoc aurait voulu l'empêcher de lire ça tout haut, mais c'était trop tard, et il le sut quand il entendit Mustang se lever brutalement de son bureau:

-Fullmetal! S'écria-t-il.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du jeune homme alors que Roy venait jusqu'à lui:

-Je t'avais dit de te présenter à la première heure dans mon bureau il me semble!

-Ca va, il est 8h30, je parie que vous-même n'êtes là que depuis 5 minutes.

C'était vrai, ce qui eut pour effet de décupler la colère du Flame Alchemist.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu foutais à papoter ici au lieu de venir directement dans mon bureau?

-Hawkeye m'a dit que vous étiez avec Havoc, j'attendais juste que vous ayez fini!

-N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi Fullmetal!

-Quoi, vous avez trop peur de perdre? Demanda insolemment Edward qui commençait franchement à être agacé par les crises de colère de son supérieur.

-Je vois que tu oublies toujours à qui tu t'adresses! Je ne suis pas ton pote Fullmetal, je suis ton boss! Tu es sous mes ordres!

-Oui, et je me commence vraiment à me demander ce que je fous encore là!

-Moi aussi si tu tiens à le savoir!

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard pendant un instant, suite à quoi, Roy reprit d'une voix plus froide:

-Bien, pour ton manque total de respect envers ton supérieur, et pour l'abandon de tes responsabilités hier soir, tu seras consigné à Resembool, une mise à pieds sans solde de quatre semaine.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux:

-Mais… C'est totalement disproportionné!

-Il me semble que c'est à moi d'en juger.

Edward serra les dents, c'est vrai, il avait grandi, et il essayait tant bien que mal de se montrer plus mature et de garder sa grande gueule fermée, mais là, c'en était trop, il explosa.

-Mais alors ça, je peux pas le croire! Vous êtes vraiment un sale bâtard arrogant! Et ça veut devenir généralissime, mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est avec ce genre de comportement que vous y arriverez? Mais putain, faites un peu preuve de maturité pour une fois, et arrêtez de piquer votre crise juste parce qu'une nana que vous draguiez m'a préféré à vous! Vous n'êtes pas le nombril du monde Lieutenant Général, et il serait temps que vous vous en rendiez compte!

Et sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme tourna les talons et sortit, furieux. Roy l'était tout autant, et quand il se retourna, ses subordonnés se remirent tous au travail le plus vite possible, comme si ils n'avaient pas écoutés la conversation, ayant trop peur de se faire cramer sur place. Seule Riza lui lançait toujours un regard accusateur. Finalement, la jeune femme soupira:

-Je savais bien que vous n'auriez pas dû l'amener hier soir…

Et elle se remit au travail alors que Roy retourna à son bureau, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre: avait-elle toujours besoin d'avoir raison?

**oOo**

Durant tout la journée, Riza n'avait eu de cesse de faire peser son regard accusateur sur son supérieur, si bien que Roy commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, et sa colère était presque totalement retombée, ne subsistait plus qu'un léger agacement contre le Fullmetal. Et il commençait à voir que peut-être, effectivement, la sanction donnée au jeune homme était très légèrement excessive. Roy se demandait ce qu'il devait faire à ce sujet alors qu'il était à l'arrière d'une voiture conduite par Hawkeye, qui le ramenait à son bureau après une réunion avec les hauts dignitaires. Soudain, Riza freina brusquement, et le brun se retrouva projeté contre le siège avant. Un peu inquiet, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient failli percuter quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le Fullmetal. La jeune femme au volant descendit sa fenêtre pour lui parler:

-Fullmetal, vous devriez faire plus attention, j'ai failli vous rouler dessus.

-Je suis désolé Major Hawkeye, c'est de ma faute. Je suis hyper pressé, je n'ai pas fais attention en traversant.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous emmène?

Edward accorda pour la première fois un regard au brun à l'arrière de la voiture, peu convaincu que celui-ci accepte de partager sa voiture. Riza se retourna à son tour et le regard qu'elle lança à son supérieur le dissuada instantanément de refuser. Il fit juste un geste de la main, signifiant son accord et son indifférence. C'est ainsi que Edward vint prendre place à l'arrière de la voiture avec Roy Mustang.

-Et où puis-je vous emmener Edward?

Le jeune homme lui précisa sa destination et Riza démarra, semblant tout à fait voir ou le garçon voulait aller.  
Les deux hommes à l'arrière de la voiture se tenait assis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, tous deux regardaient par la fenêtre, essayant d'ignorer le mieux possible la présence de celui qui les énervait tant. Finalement, après un long moment, Roy rompit le silence pesant:

-T'as rendez-vous avec une fille Fullmetal?

Le jeune homme grogna seulement en guise de réponse.

-Laisse moi deviner, avec une jeune et jolie journaliste?

Le blond tourna enfin un regard furieux vers lui.

-Non, ce genre de rendez vous là, je me les garde pour quand vous êtes dans les parages, puisque cela semble tellement vous énerver.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs:

-Je te la laisse Fullmetal, moi, j'y ai déjà goûté.

Roy s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme soit embarrassé par une allusion aussi clair au sexe, mais il n'en fut rien, car Edward lui répondit du tac au tac:

-Oui, et apparemment, ça n'a rien eu d'extraordinaire vu comme elle semble s'être lassée.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent à nouveau du regard, mais le petit cliquetis qu'ils entendirent à l'avant de la voiture et qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'une arme à feu que l'on charge les calmèrent rapidement, apparemment, ils agaçaient Riza. Tous deux se retournèrent ostensiblement vers leur fenêtre respective. Mais à nouveau, au bout d'un long moment, Roy rompit le silence, incapable de laisser le Fullmetal avoir le dernier mot:

-Je peux offrir aux femmes bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais Fullmetal!

-Mais gardez là votre copine, et foutez moi la paix, j'en veux pas de toute façon, elle m'intéresse pas, et si j'avais su les emmerdes qu'elle allait m'emmener, je lui aurais même pas adressé la parole!

-Oh arrête ton char Fullmetal, tu vas pas me dire qu'elle te plaisait pas!

-Mais puisque je vous dis que…!

Le cri d'exaspération d'Edward fut interrompu par Hawkeye:

-Nous sommes arrivés Fullmetal.

Instantanément, le jeune homme ne prit plus attention à son supérieur et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Quand il y vit ce qu'il cherchait, il sauta hors de la voiture. Roy le suivit des yeux, curieux de voir avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Quand il l'aperçut, le brun écarquilla les yeux, effectivement, c'était une fille, mais elle n'avait pas plus de neuf ans! Le militaire ouvrit sa fenêtre et se pencha un peu, et finalement, il reconnut l'enfant, il s'agissait d'Elyssia Hugues!

-Ely-chan, je suis désolé, je suis en retard! S'excusa le blond en arrivant près de la petite fille, qui attendait, seule devant son école, que quelqu'un passe enfin la chercher.

-Onii-chan! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là! S'écria la petite fille en sautant au coup du jeune homme.

Edward lui offrit un sourire resplendissant:

-Je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire tu sais? Ta mère m'a permis de venir te chercher pour qu'on aille ensemble te trouver un cadeau.

-Tu as un cadeau pour moi Edo-kun?

-Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu croyais?

La petite fille lui sauta à nouveau au coup.

-Oh, c'est génial! Qu'est ce que c'est, qu'est ce que c'est?

-Ahah! C'est une surprise, petite curieuse! On y va? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La petite fille lui prit la main et tous deux commencèrent à marcher. Quand ils passèrent près de la voiture, Hawkeye leur fit un grand sourire:

-On vous dépose?

-Qu'est ce que tu en dit, Ely-chan?

-Ouais!

Et Roy dut à nouveau faire de la place à l'arrière de la voiture, mais cette fois, Edward et lui était séparé par la petite Elyssia. La petite fille semblait intimidée par ces adultes à l'allure si sérieuse, elle se colla à Edward. Hawkeye perçut son trouble, et dans le rétroviseur, elle lui adressa un grand sourire:

-Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi, Elyssia, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Je m'appelle Riza, je suis une amie de tes parents.

L'enfant lui fit un petit sourire timide, et finalement, elle osa lancer un regard à l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite, homme qu'elle sembla reconnaître.

-Je vous aie déjà vu vous! Sur des photos! Vous êtes un ami de mon papa!

Roy fit une petite grimace, pris au dépourvu par les mots d'Elyssia, jamais il ne parlait de Hugues, jamais. Edward dût remarquer ce trouble car il répondit à sa place:

-Dit Ely-chan, tu te souviens des histoires que je te racontais quand tu étais plus petite?

-Celle avec le prince Alphonse?

-Oui, et avec la princesse Alicia. Tu te souviens du méchant de l'histoire?

-Oh oui, le vilain colonel feu d'artifrousse?

Edward acquiesça en faisant des signes absolument pas discret vers Roy pour indiquer à la petite fille qui avait été l'inspiration de ce fameux colonel. Roy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la petite fille se renfrogna, essayant de s'écarter le plus possible de lui. Edward éclata de rire.

-Y'avais pas d'Edward dans ces histoires?

-Oh si. Edo était le bouffon du beau prince Alphonse, celui qui espérait bien faire mais qui déclenchait toujours de terribles catastrophes…

Roy nota une légère note d'amertume dans la voix d'Edward. C'était tout lui ça, inventer un conte de fée ou le personnage parfait était incarné par son petit frère tandis que son propre personnage faisait tout foirer. Même après toutes ces années, Edward continuait de porter le poids de ses pêchés. Finalement, Edward sembla avoir assez rit du dégoût de la petite fille pour son supérieur:

-Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix douce, tu avais raison. Ce monsieur, c'est Roy Mustang, et il était un ami de ton père.

-Mon père pouvait pas être l'ami d'un méchant!

-Ton père, il était vraiment génial, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il faisait ressortir le meilleur chez les gens. Et Mustang était son meilleur ami.

-C'est vrai? Demanda la petite fille en tournant la tête vers Roy. T'étais le meilleur ami de papa?

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit finalement Roy, passé sa répulsion initiale à parler de Maes. Ton père, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

La petite fille dut sentir le voile de regret et de chagrin qui s'était installé dans la voiture, car elle changea de sujet, se tournant à nouveau vers Edward:

-Comment va Alphonse? Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu!

-Il va bien, il t'embrasse…

Pendant tout le reste du trajet la petite fille continua à babiller joyeusement, et Roy remarqua avec amusement qu'elle semblait avoir un gros coup de cœur pour Edward. Il supposa que c'était facile à comprendre, vu le regard d'affection et la douceur dont faisait preuve Edward envers l'enfant. Roy pensa aussi que la petite fille ressemblait vraiment à son père. Elle portait en elle autant de joie de vivre, et comme Maes, elle semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de parler! Edward continuait de répondre à toutes ces questions avec une patience d'ange, et le brun se demanda si c'était pour toutes les fois où il avait envoyé Maes balader quand celui-ci devenait trop bavard….  
Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta devant une animalerie. Elyssia ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles en remarquant cela:

-Edo-kun! Tu m'offres un animal?

-Oui, un chat, ou un petit chien, comme tu veux.

-Mais maman, qu'est ce qu'elle va dire?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, je lui en ai déjà parlé!

-Elle est d'accord?

-Oui.

-Attend, mais je vais prendre quoi, un chat ou un chien?

-Comme tu veux, Ely-chan, c'est toi qui choisit.

-Tu préfère quoi toi?

-Moi… Moi j'aime bien les chats.

-Et toi Riza?

-Moi je suis une amie des chiens!

-Moi aussi, continua Roy, alors que la petite fille tournait le regard vers lui.

-Bon, viens Elyssia, on choisira quand on sera à l'intérieur ok?

La petite fille hocha la tête, et tous deux sortirent de la voiture.

-Merci pour la balade Major Hawkeye.

-Merci Riza!

-De rien, leur répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Et les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la petite animalerie. Roy ne lâcha la porte du magasin du regard que quelques secondes plus tard, et quand il reporta son attention vers l'avant de la voiture, il vit que Hawkeye l'observait dans le rétroviseur.

-Je… Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était proche des Hugues.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, depuis qu'Edward ne passe plus sa vie à courir après des chimères, vous ne faites plus aussi attention à lui.

Roy décela clairement une note de déception dans la voix de Riza, mais quoi, Edward était adulte maintenant! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il passe sa vie à le surveiller! L'homme se rappela qu'autrefois, Edward ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit au courant, et maintenant c'était vrai, il avait un peu laissé tombé sa surveillance perpétuelle. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, il était plus proche que jamais de ses propres buts, et devait se concentrer sur cela uniquement. De plus, Edward n'était plus un enfant, et il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul. Déjà, enfant, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal, alors aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

-Edward va souvent voir les Hugues? Demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme soupira avant de répondre:

-Edward s'est toujours senti particulièrement coupable de la mort de votre ami. Depuis qu'Alphonse a retrouvé son corps, il a décidé de s'occuper de Gracia et d'Elyssia. A chaque fois qu'il est à central, il va les voir, il aide Gracia a faire toutes sorte de choses, et il veille sur Elyssia.

Roy soupira à son tour, il connaissait bien ce sentiment de culpabilité. Lui-même veillait sur Gracia et sur sa fille, mais il s'assurait plutôt qu'elles ne manquent de rien. C'est sur que ce n'était pas la même chose que ce qu'Edward faisait pour elles. Il repensa à l'attitude d'Edward envers la petite fille:

-C'est drôle que le si célèbre Fullmetal se fasse mener par le bout du nez par une petite fille.

-Edward a toujours aimé les enfants, rappelez vous de Nina.

Roy ne répondit pas, il se rappelait très bien de Nina… Il vit que Riza allait redémarrer la voiture:

-Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à dire au Fullmetal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ressortit de la boutique avec la petite fille. Roy remarqua sans surprise que la petite fille avait décidé d'adopter un chaton, évidemment… Edward remarqua avec surprise que son supérieur n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci ouvrit sa fenêtre:

-Fullmetal. Ta sanction, ce sera deux semaines de mise à pied, et ensuite tu vas rester deux semaines en vacances, ok?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux:

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à prendre des vacances…

-C'est toi qui choisi, les vacances ou la mise à pied.

Edward sourit, il voyait bien que tout ce que voulait Roy à ce moment, c'était de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes pendant un petit moment:

-Ok, ok… A dans un mois colonel.

Et alors qu'il repartait en tenant la petite fille par la main, Roy fit signe à Riza qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Il avait conscience que sa sanction étaient encore légèrement disproportionnée, maintenant que sa colère était retombée, mais bon… Il était trop tard pour se rétracter complètement, peu importe à quel point il s'était à nouveau rendu compte que Edward était quelqu'un de bien. Il entendit Riza glousser à l'avant de la voiture:

-Qu'est ce que vous avez?

-Non, rien, c'est juste… Le colonel feu d'artifrousse!

Roy se renfrogna.

-Je vous prierai d'éviter tout commentaire à ce sujet!

-Bien sûr, c'est juste que c'est bien vu, je trouve!

Le militaire se dit que finalement, la sanction était tout à fait méritée.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu honte de vous laisser avec un chapitre aussi cours et dans lequel il se passe aussi peu de choses, mais je me suis tout de même beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, surtout l'article du journal, il est vraiment trop débile!

Je vais essayer de vous donner le chapitre suivant aussi vite, ou plus vite, si j'ai le temps.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour commenter.


	3. Nouveau Jeu

Bonjour à tous, j'ai essayé comme promis de mettre ce nouveau chapitre en ligne aussi vite que possible. Je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus court, et j'en suis désolée. Il se trouve que j'avais écrit cette histoire d'une traite sans faire de chapitres à l'origine, donc il faut maintenant que je la découpe en essayant de le faire au moment approprié, d'où la brièveté de certains chapitres.  
Ensuite, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encourage, et je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre, c'est-à-dire Matsumaya, ayu, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, lioua, Yuitsu, Cladisse, ChaussetteGrise, Mamz'elle Bll,lablonde et Makashi60.  
Je suis heureuse que vous ayez aimé le passage avec Elyssia et que l'article du journal vous aie fait rire.

**ayu** et **Mamz'elle** **Bll**, évidemment, si Edward ne s'intéresse pas aux filles, c'est pour une bonne raison, mais il ne faut s le dire, c'est secret pour l'instant!^^

**Cladisse**, contente que tu aies aimé le conte de fée.

**ChaussetteGrise**, merci pour tes encouragements, et je suis contente que l'article de journal t'aie fait rire, car comme tu l'as lu dans mon profil, je ne me trouve pas très douée pour ça. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une histoire vraiment légère sans grosse prise de tête, donc je suis bien contente si tu trouves cela réussi.

**Mamz'elle Bll****, **je suis contente que mon histoire continue à te plaire, et sache que je prend les jérémiades de mes lecteurs et lectrices très au sérieux!^^ Donc j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y aie pas trop d'attente cette fois-ci non plus.

Bon, c'est tout, je vous laisse lire, j'espère qu cela continuera à vous plaire:

* * *

**Chapitre 3:  
****Nouveau Jeu.**

Roy s'ennuyait à mourir dans son bureau ce jour là. Et malheureusement, il avait bien peur de comprendre à quoi cela était dû. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes en ce moment, il maîtrisait absolument ce qu'il faisait, il avait toujours un coup d'avance, sa stratégie semblait infaillible, et pourtant, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il se dit avec soulagement que normalement, il devrait y'avoir un peu d'animation sous peu. Cela faisait déjà un mois que cette histoire avec Edward s'était passée, et Roy s'était aperçu avec amertume que si lui ne prenait plus beaucoup de place dans la vie d'Edward, celui-ci au contraire avait maintenant pris un ascendant dans sa propre vie qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. En effet, le Fullmetal mettait du piment dans sa vie qui était devenue si bureaucratique, il l'empêchait de se suicider pour cause d'ennui mortel. Il s'était par exemple aperçu durant ce mois que les rapports de mission d'Edward lui manquait affreusement. En effet, Roy n'hésitait jamais à donner les missions les plus difficiles qui soient à Edward, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci arriverait à les gérer, et quelque part impatient de s'avoir comment il allait s'en tirer. Et de fait, les histoires d'Edward étaient toujours passionnantes. Il lui semblait qu'à coté de cela, tous les rapports de mission qu'il recevait étaient fades et ennuyeux. De nombreuses fois, il s'étaient pris à regretter de s'être énervé de cette façon sur Edward, que lui avait-il pris de l'envoyer loin de Central durant un long mois? Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, d'une certaine façon, le gosse lui manquait… Mais bientôt, il serait là, puisqu'il avait été convoqué le jour de son retour, et que ce jour était enfin arrivé… Roy regarda sa montre: 11h, on ne pouvait pas dire que le Fullmetal aie appris à se montrer plus ponctuel en tout cas…  
Mais finalement, par la porte entrebâillée de son bureau, il décela enfin du mouvement dans la pièce qu'occupaient ses subordonnés.

-Yo! Edward! Ca fait un bail!

-Salut Havoc.

-Bonjour Fullmetal, contente de vous revoir.

-Major Hawkeye.

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que Roy se présenta à la porte de son propre bureau pour saluer à son tour Edward, à sa manière.

-Fullmetal, je ne sais pas si on t'a prévenu, mais en général, après une mise à pied, on fait son possible pour arriver tôt au boulot, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Le jeune homme se retourna, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres:

-Mais je n'étais pas mis à pied ces derniers jours, j'étais en vacances!

Presque imperceptiblement, Roy sentit un ou deux muscles de sa nuque se détendre, il aurait été ennuyé que leur dispute du mois précédent renfrogne Edward, mais manifestement il n'en était rien, puisque le jeune homme se comportait comme à son habitude…

-Après des vacances aussi je te signale.

-Bon, alors qu'est ce que vous avez pour moi?

Roy alla chercher un dossier sur son bureau et le tendit au Fullmetal. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit:

-Alors, ou est ce que vous m'envoyez cette fois? Je dois aller… "aider à la réparation d'une salle des archives qui a subi un dégât des eaux"? Lut-il à voix haute.

Il releva la tête vers son supérieur:

-C'est une blague?

-Quand apprendras-tu enfin que je ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de sujet, Fullmetal?

-Je serais probablement beaucoup plus utile ailleurs.

-Les archives militaires sont très importantes. De plus, je te signale aussi qu'après une mise à pied, on ne donne généralement pas des missions intéressantes aux militaires qui se sont mal comportés…Reprit Roy avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le dossier, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter. Mais finalement, il se résigna, et reportant un regard étrange vers on supérieur, il soupira:

-Je vois.

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons, tenant toujours le dossier en main. Roy retourna à son bureau: la vérité, et même si il était bien loin de se l'avouer lui-même, c'était qu'après qu'Edward aie disparu de son radar pendant un mois entier, il avait envie de la garder à Central, juste un peu. Roy secoua la tête en se rasseyant à son bureau, c'était pathétique, mais au moins, de garder le gosse en cage à Central allait le faire enrager, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Cependant, il était un peu troublé par le regard que lui avait jeté Edward un peu plus tôt, c'était un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux du Fullmetal: il fallait qu'il surveille cela, le jeune homme préparait très probablement un mauvais coup…

**oOo**

Pourtant, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'occuper de cela, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ce soir là, Roy avait rendez-vous, elle s'appelait Liliane, grande, brune, beaucoup de classe, exactement son genre. Quand il passa la chercher à son appartement, il savait déjà exactement ou il allait l'emmener. Il indiqua l'adresse au taxi qu'ils prirent, et il put voir dans son regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit, tant mieux. C'était un bar appelé "l'imprévu" ou il avait l'habitude d'emmener les conquêtes qu'il voulait séduire, là bas, il était un habitué, et c'était aussi l'un des seuls hommes. En effet, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce bar était très majoritairement fréquenté par des femmes, alors, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il devenait un objet de convoitise pour toutes les femmes présentes, quel que soient leurs âges, et ça c'était vraiment pratique, car les femmes qu'il emmenait là-bas ne pouvait que remarquer la séduction qu'il exerçait sur toutes ces jeunes filles, et alors elles se sentaient spéciales, parce qu'elles, il les avaient invité à boire un verre…  
Roy sourit en arrivant à "l'imprévu", comme d'habitude, la salle était bondé de femmes, toutes plus séduisantes les unes que les autres, et comme d'habitude, il devint le point de mire de toute l'assemblée. Lui et Liliane allèrent s'asseoir au bar, tranquillement. La jeune femme lui souriait de façon charmante, bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que toutes les jeunes femmes présentes auraient voulu être à sa place, et bien sûr, ça le rendait encore plus séduisant à ses yeux. Evidemment, c'était un peu facile, mais pourquoi pas…  
La soirée se passait parfaitement comme prévu: un verre, puis deux, Liliane lui mangeait dans la main, ce soir, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à arriver à ses fins… Mais soudain, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de la pièce changea, et il eut la désagréable impression que tous les regards posés sur lui s'étaient détournés. Et en regardant l'entrée du bar, il comprit vite pourquoi. Un jeune homme, terriblement sexy, venait d'entrer. Il portait un jean qui dessinait bien ses fesses, et une simple chemise noire cintrée qui laissait la naissance de ses clavicules découvertes… La chaleur dans le bar était montée en flèche, et quand Roy posa finalement son regard sur le visage du jeune homme, il faillit recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de boire: mais qu'est ce que le Fullmetal foutait dans _son_ bar! Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, et il passait un regard appréciateur sur la pièce, comme un chasseur qui cherchait une proie. Finalement, il traversa la pièce d'une démarche assurée jusqu'au bar, et tous les regards restèrent posés sur lui. Roy n'en revenait pas, c'était Edward Elric, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus, et pourtant, l'attitude du jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec celle que le Edward qu'il connaissait aurait dans une telle situation. Jusqu'à maintenant, le Fullmetal, pour Roy, n'était qu'un gamin qui ne connaissait rien aux femmes, et même qui n'y prêtait absolument pas attention. Mais là, son attitude était totalement différente, la façon dont il s'accouda au bar, légèrement penché en avant, était parfaitement étudiée pour faire saliver les femmes, le regard qu'il laissait courir sur la pièce était langoureux et séducteur, le sourire qu'il affichait était espiègle et charmeur: un vrai piège à filles! Bien sur, ce n'était pas très subtil, et ça manquait de classe, mais à 20 ans, cela suffisait largement. Roy repensa à Edward face à Mia il y'avait à peine un mois, comme il avait été gauche, comme il rougissait, comme il bafouillait même: ce n'était assurément plus le même! Roy se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, il ne l'avait jamais vu ici. En reportant son regard sur sa conquête du soir, Roy put voir que la jeune femme était aussi absorbée par le Fullmetal que lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Et il devait bien reconnaître que Edward dégageait un magnétisme incroyable qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué jusque là. Il était même hypnotisant à en voir le regard que toutes les jeunes femmes posaient sur lui. Finalement, il décida de reprendre les choses en main:

-Tu me disais que tu aimais écouter de la musique?

-Euh oui, oui! Répondit la jeune femme, comme si elle venait juste de se réveiller. J'adore la musique classique. Ca fait un peu vieillot, je sais, mais je n'y peux rien.

-Non, au contraire, moi aussi. Tu joues d'un instrument?

-Du violon.

-J'adorerais t'entendre jouer…

La jeune femme lui adressa un grand sourire, et Roy se dit que la soirée était repartie, que le Fullmetal n'allait pas la lui gâcher celle-là. Malheureusement, rien n'allait se passer comme il le souhaitait. En effet, la jeune femme fit un geste un peu vif, et son collier s'accrocha dans ses cheveux, il cassa sur le coup, et la petite bille de cristal qui l'ornait se brisa en touchant le sol. Liliane se leva d'un bond:

-Oh mon Dieu! Je tenais énormément à ce collier! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, je vais le réparer, la rassura Roy en cherchant un stylo et une feuille dans ses poches pour pouvoir dessiner un cercle de transmutation.

Mais venue de nulle part, une silhouette fut soudain à leurs cotés.

-Laissez, je vais le faire. Assura la personne qui n'était autre que le Fullmetal d'une voix chaude.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit la main de Liliane afin de lui prendre le morceau du collier qu'elle tenait toujours serré contre sa paume. Puis il posa un genou à terre, joint ses main, et après un éclair de lumière bleue, tendit le bijou à la jeune femme, toujours à genoux devant elle.

-Voilà, il est comme neuf.

Roy le regarda faire, bouche bée, mais à quoi était-il en train de jouer? Le temps semblait d'être arrêté. Liliane était complètement subjuguée par ce prince charmant qui lui tendait le collier auquel elle tenait tant. Roy s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, et le temps reprit son cours normal. Liliane prit le bijou en souriant, elle rougissait. Et Edward se releva modestement:

-Bonsoir, Lieutenant Général, salua-t-il respectueusement.

-Fullmetal, quel plaisir de te voir ici, répondit ironiquement Roy.

-Tu ne me présente pas Roy? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Roy la regarda, il n'avait aucune envie de la présenter au Fullmetal en vérité, mais il se voyait difficilement refuser.

-Liliane, voici le Lieutenant Colonel Elric.

La jeune femme sourit a Edward:

-Merci pour mon collier, Lieutenant colonel, j'y tient beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir, et appelez moi Edward.

-Bien Edward, vous avez tout de même toute ma gratitude.

Elle essaya de remettre son collier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'accrocher, et devant le regard incrédule de Roy, Edward la contourna pour se placer derrière elle:

-Vous permettez? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en posant ses mains sur celle de Liliane.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant et en remettant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme s'approcha tout près de sa nuque pour accrocher le petit pendentif:

-Vos cheveux sentent bon, Lilas, c'est ça?

-Oui, gloussa-t-elle, vous avez du nez!

-Oh ce n'est rien, dit-il en s'écartant à nouveau d'elle pendant qu'elle se retournait vers lui, la fille dont j'étais amoureux quand j'étais petit avait la même odeur.

La jeune femme le regardait, séduite, des étoiles plein les yeux. Roy était si interloqué qu'il ne savait même pas comment réagir. Il détourna le regard un instant pour se reprendre et remarqua que la plupart des jeunes filles présentes dans la salle n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de la scène, et qu'elles crevaient de jalousie. En retournant ses yeux vers Edward, il put voir que lui et sa compagne ne s'était toujours pas lâchés du regard:

-Dis Fullmetal, je te dérange?

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits sans sembler plus gêné que cela:

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, je vous laisse, finit-il par dire avec un sourire doux.

Il alla prendre le verre qu'il avait du commander au bar, et disparut dans la foule. Ce fut la ruée, étrangement toutes les jeunes femmes semblaient avoir quelque chose à réparer: bagues, colliers, bracelets, et même quelques verres. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Fullmetal n'était plus visible derrière la foule de ses prétendantes. Roy regardait Liliane, elle était prête à se décrocher le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le jeune homme, et soupirait de ne pas y arriver. Finalement, elle se retourna vers lui, clairement déçue:

-Tu connais Edward d'où?

-Il est alchimiste d'Etat, il bosse sous mes ordres…

**oOo**

Roy sortit du bar, complètement furieux de s'être fait ainsi éclipser par le gosse. Liliane n'avait plus voulu parler que de lui après qu'il les aie quittés. Il avait fini par partir, excédé, en lui disant qu'elle était largement trop vieille pour le Fullmetal! Voilà, il avait prévu de passer une bonne soirée avec une charmante jeune femme, et maintenant, à cause de ce satané Fullmetal, il se retrouvait dehors, dans la nuit et le froid. Il alla se poster au bord de la route, espérant qu'un taxi passerait bientôt par là, quand il sentit une présence juste derrière lui:

-Vous avez du feu?

Roy se retourna vers Edward qui le regardait en arborant un sourire goguenard, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Roy ne put s'empêcher de fulminer, à peine avait-il quitté le bar que le Fullmetal était sorti lui aussi. Alors celui-ci était vraiment venu là juste pour l'emmerder! Il avait bien envie de lui cramer la tête à ce sale petit morveux! Pourtant, il parvint à se contenir, et avec ne étincelle bien placée, il alluma la cigarette du blond. Edward prit une profonde inspiration:

-Merci, souffla-t-il en expirant de la fumée.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Du coin de l'œil, Roy regardait le jeune alchimiste d'Etat. Totalement décontracté,une main dans une poche, celui-ci ne prêtait aucune attention à son supérieur, et pourtant, il restait là. Finalement, Roy brisa le silence:

-Alors, le Fullmetal Nabot a pris quelques cours pour savoir comment parler aux filles?

Edward se retourna a demi vers lui, un sourire innocent collé sur le visage:

-Mes vacances ont été longues, Winry m'a donné quelques petits conseils…

Roy serra les dents, quelle idée avait-il eut d'envoyer Edward à Resembool?

-On peut dire que c'est réussi, le look, l'attitude… Tout pour plaire hein?

-Etes-vous en train de dire que vous me trouvez séduisant, monsieur? Demanda Edward, plus espiègle qu'innocent maintenant.

Roy fut légèrement déstabilisé par la question, et aussi par le fait que Edward l'aie, pour une fois, respectueusement appelé "Monsieur". Le jeune homme mettait ainsi habilement en lumière le fait que le fait qu'il soit plus haut gradé ne provoquait aucune honte ni aucune gène chez lui. Cela remit légèrement Roy en colère, depuis quand le Fullmetal avait l'ascendant sur lui au juste?

-Laisse moi rire! Qu'est ce que c'était que toutes ces conneries avec son odeur de Lilas, j'ai failli vomir!

-Ce n'était que pure vérité, Winry s'est toujours lavé les cheveux avec un shampooing au Lilas, et j'étais bien amoureux d'elle quand j'étais petit…

-Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire dans ce bar ce soir, Fullmetal? Finit par demander Roy d'une voix froide, en se retournant à nouveau vers la route.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune homme hausser les épaules.

-Je suis juste venu me détendre, comme vous je suppose.

-En draguant mon rendez-vous ainsi que toutes les filles présentes dans la salle? Demanda Roy en se retournant à nouveau vers le Fullmetal.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers le ciel, regardant dans le vide.

-Disons… Disons que je n'aime pas tellement voir toutes ces filles tourner autour de vous…

Roy fut à nouveau un peu pris ou dépourvu par cette réponse, il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire goguenard à son tour:

-Quoi Fullmetal, t'es jaloux?

Edward baissa la tête:

-Je suppose que c'est ça, oui… Répondit-il seulement, en lançant un petit regard en coin à son supérieur.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, Edward ne venait pas de dire cela, c'était impossible. Que le Fullmetal aie grandi, ça, il pouvait l'admettre, qu'il soit plus sur de lui, qu'il finisse par s'intéresser aux filles, d'accord, mais qu'il avoue envier quelque chose à son "bâtard" de supérieur, c'était carrément surréaliste! Edward regardait toujours Roy, finalement, il eut un petit rire désabusé en secouant la tête:

-Faites pas cette tête!

Le militaire brun se reprit quelque peu à cette moquerie.

-Ecoutes, Edward, commença-t-il d'un ton incertain, tu veux montrer que t'es devenu un homme, très bien, mais franchement, si tu viens pas dans les coins que je fréquente, t'auras beaucoup plus de chances de draguer toutes les filles que tu veux…

Le blond se fit plus sérieux aux dernier mots de son supérieur, et finalement, il se retourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça que je veux…

Et sans laisser le temps à Roy de répondre, il se détourna et s'en alla, avec un juste un signe de main pour le saluer. Roy resta abasourdi par les derniers mots du Fullmetal. Là, il n'y comprenait plus rien, qu'est ce que le jeune homme cherchait alors, dans ce bar, ce soir? C'est à ce moment qu'un taxi passa enfin dans la rue. Roy le héla, décidant de remettre toutes ces interrogations à plus tard.

* * *

Voilà, je vais encore m'excuser de vous laisser avec un chapitre aussi court, même si je pense qu'il fait plus avancer l'intrigue que le précédent. Je m'excuse aussi des éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et autres que j'ai très probablement laissé passer, et je vous promet un nouveau chapitre, plus long avant mercredi.  
N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude à laisser des reviews.


	4. Arme à feu

Me revoilà, comme prévu, avec ce nouveau chapitre publié avant mercredi, et oui, c'est qu'elle respecterait ses promesses cette auteuse!

Bien sûr, je dois encore remercier mes fidèles lecteurs, et surtout mes reviewers: **Cladisse**, **Matsumaya**, **unefole**, **Lil' Boow**, **lablonde**, **Makashi60**, **ChaussetteGrise**, **Blues-moon**, **Yuitsu** et **Staphie**. Il semble que tout le monde soit d'accord pour dire que Roy est un couillon, ben oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi je le pense, mais ce serait quand même beaucoup moins drôle si Roy s'apercevait tout de suite de ce qu'il se passe!  
**Matsumaya**, désolée que les fautes de ce dernier chapitre t'aient autant dérangées, j'ai essayé de faire plus attention avec les ou et les où cette fois-ci.  
**Lil' Boow**, contente que ce chapitre t'aie autant enthousiasmée, d'autant plus que je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. On voit trop souvent un Edward trop gamin et caricatural, et je n'avais pas envie de le faire ainsi. Au contraire, je préfère un Edo plus mature et plus calme, et je suis contente qu'il te plaise.  
**ChaussetteGrise**, oui! Ed beau Gosse! A vrai dire, je m'amuse beaucoup en inventant ce genre de situation, et l'idée d'Edward draguant le rencard de Roy juste sous son nez me paraissait vraiment drôle!  
Pour finir, **Staphie**, que répondre à ta review. Tout d'abord, que c'est la première fois que je reçois une review plus longue que mon chapitre!^^Ensuite que je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand, donc tu t'es fatiguée pour rien, bien que je sois flattée que tu uses de tout tes talents pour m'écrire. Au sujet de Justin Bieber, il parait en effet qu'il ne sais pas situer l'Allemagne, mais que veux-tu, pauvre chou, il ne peut pas en même temps chanter des chansons pour les minettes et avoir un vrai cerveau! J'aime aussi le fait que tu dises entrer dans le vif du sujet pour finir par soliloquer sur le fait qu'il n'y ai pas assez de RoyXMaes, mais je pense que tu as tout à fait raison quand tu dis que les amoureux de FMA aient beaucoup de mal à voir Maes autrement que dans son rôle de père et mari aimant. Si tu ne lis pas le manga, je te conseille d'ailleurs vivement de regarder le nouvel anime de FMA qui sort en ce moment même et qui est beaucoup plus fidèle au véritable manga, et qui est aussi absolument génial (Roy y est extrêmement attachant selon moi, encore plus que dans le premier anime!) Ensuite, aucun intérêt de faire sortir Roy avec Riza, ni Ed avec Rose ou Winry, ce serait beaucoup trop facile, et je n'ai aucun scrupule à coller mes deux personnages favoris ensemble, même si cela les fait souffrir, tant pis pour eux! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic vous fasses sourire, vous mes chers lectrices, d'autant plus que comme je l'ai déjà précisé, je suis plus douée pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières, donc je suis vraiment ravie!Pour finir, comme je suis douce charmante et aimable, et que bien sur, je t'ai déjà adoptée, je poste ce chapitre 4 rien que pour toi dans le temps. N'ayant pas passé mon bac il y'a si longtemps, je me rappelle fort bien comme ça peut être stressant, et j'espère sincèrement que tu l'auras, et que ce chapitre servira à fêter dignement ce succès. Et si jamais ça n'a pas marché, j'espère qu'il te consoleras un peu…

Voilà, voilà, voilà, je vous laisse enfin lire tranquillement.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **

**Arme à feu.**

Le lendemain matin, Roy arriva en retard au QG, et de fort mauvaise humeur en plus de cela. Sans adresser un regard à ses collègues, il passa directement à son bureau. Il s'affala sur sa chaise, espérant que les gens auraient la bonne idée de lui foutre la paix aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas, pensa-t-il en entendant frapper à sa porte.

-Entrez, grogna-t-il.

Hawkeye entra, absolument pas déstabilisée par son évidente mauvaise humeur. Elle vint se placer face à lui.

-Je voulais vous prévenir qu'Edward était déjà passé, il y'a plus d'une heure, et que je lui avais donné une nouvelle mission.

-Bien, qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné?Demanda le brun, soulagé de ne pas avoir à le voir.

-Celle que vous aviez laissé hier soir pour lui, le remplacement temporaire du vigil à la banque centrale.

Roy sourit, Edward allait passer sa journée à faire le pied de grue, bien fait pour lui!

-Je suis aussi là pour vous dire que le Général Manra demandait un entretien avec vous.

Roy soupira, le général Manra était à mourir d'ennui…

-Dites lui que je ne suis pas libre aujourd'hui et que je le rappellerais.

-Vous n'avez rien de prévu aujourd'hui, monsieur, nota la jeune femme d'un air réprobateur.

-Ne commencez pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur! Lui rétorqua Roy.

-J'ai en effet remarqué que vous vous étiez à nouveau levé du mauvais pied ce matin, soupira Riza. Que s'est il encore passé avec le Fullmetal?

Roy écarquilla les yeux, comment pouvait-elle savoir que cela avait un rapport avec Edward? Ah oui, depuis quelques temps, sa mauvaise humeur avait _toujours_ rapport avec Edward… Finalement, le brun décida de lui résumer rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent tandis que la jeune femme le regardait avec un air de plus en plus atterré.

-Mais je vois clairement dans son jeu! Conclut le brun.

Riza écarquilla les yeux, Mustang avait-il vraiment compris pourquoi Edward s'était comporté ainsi? Pour elle, bien sur, c'était évident. Elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps que le Fullmetal avait des sentiments pour son supérieur, et qu'il cherchait à attirer son attention. D'ailleurs, elle était assez surprise, elle pensait qu'Edward allait passer sa vie à se consumer pour Mustang sans jamais rien lui révéler, mais cette fois, il avait vraiment pris le risque que ses véritables sentiments soient découverts. Pour une personne attentive, les allusions du jeune homme était très claires. Il avait tout de même dit à Roy qu'il "n'aimait pas voir des filles tourner autour de lui", et qu'il était "jaloux".

-Vous savez pourquoi il a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr, ce gosse est là pour me pourrir la vie! Une puissance supérieur l'a créé juste pour m'empêcher d'atteindre les buts que je me suis fixé! Mais croyez-moi, il ne sait pas contre qui il joue, et cette fois, il va le regretter amèrement!

Riza ne put s'empêcher de rire, Mustang était vraiment totalement aveugle!

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire? Demanda l'homme qui ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout.

Et Riza décida qu'elle allait dire la vérité. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas révéler à Mustang qu'Edward était amoureux de lui, cela, c'était à lui de le faire. Mais elle allait donner à son supérieur un indice supplémentaire. De plus, elle ne voulait pas voir Edward souffrir encore plus du manque d'attention de Mustang. Le brun avait décidé de se venger, et il pouvait vraiment lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et ça, c'était hors de question!

-Ce qui me fait rire, c'est votre manque total de jugement, monsieur! Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme aussi intelligent que vous puisse être aussi aveugle!

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait pas ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme.

-Expliquez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il, un peu vexé.

Consciente que leur conversation pourrait durer quelques minutes, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir en face de Roy. Finalement, d'une voix posée, elle demanda:

-Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Edward était resté dans l'armée après qu'Alphonse aie retrouvé son corps?

Roy fronça les sourcils. Riza continua:

-Je veux dire, Edward n'a jamais caché son dégoût pour l'armée et qu'il n'était devenu alchimiste d'Etat que pour avoir accès à certaines informations concernant la pierre philosophale. De plus, ses responsabilités dans l'armée l'empêchent de voir son petit frère autant qu'il le souhaiterait… Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il soit resté alors que toutes ses anciennes motivations ont disparues?

Roy fut pris au dépourvu par cette question, les mots du Général Tamaro un mois plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire: " Savez-vous ce qui motive Edward Elric, Mustang?" Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas plus de réponse à fournir qu'à ce moment là. Riza n'attendit pas qu'il réponde, elle continua:

-C'est drôle qu'en plus de cela il décide de rester sous vos ordres!

-Ce n'est pas Edward qui choisit son affectation quand même!

-Oh, arrêtez, Edward n'aurait qu'à demander pour ne plus faire partie de votre équipe! N'importe quel général serait plus que ravi de l'avoir parmi ses hommes!

Roy plissa les yeux, il devait bien l'admettre, il y'avait des personnes plus haut gradées que lui qui seraient plus que ravies d'avoir le célère Fullmetal à leur disposition, surtout depuis l'affaire Bradley. Ce connard de Akimoto par exemple, son rival direct, relançait régulièrement le jeune homme pour l'avoir dans son équipe. Mais pourquoi Edward restait il dans son équipe dans ce cas? Lui qui semblait continuellement agacé d'être sous ses ordres… Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais c'était à n'y rien comprendre en vérité… Riza reprit:

-Une autre question, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange, Lieutenant Général, que Edward soit aussi peu gradé alors que vous, vous avez pris autant de galon en si peu de temps?

Roy écarquilla les yeux, était-elle en train de remettre en question ses capacités? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant!

-Rappelez-moi, quand avez-vous été promu pour la dernière fois monsieur?

Roy ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est ce que ces dernières questions avaient à voir avec Edward?

-Euh… C'était juste après cette révolte dans l'ouest…

Il se remémora cette affaire qui s'était bien terminée mais qui aurait facilement pu tourner au drame. Il y'avait deux ans environ, une révolte avait éclatée dans les territoires de l'Ouest. Quand l'armée était intervenue, c'était en train de tourner à la guerre civile, Roy avait eu vraiment peur que cela tourne comme Ishbal! Il se souvenait des pénibles semaines de tension qu'ils avaient passées sur le terrain à essayer de calmer la situation. Cela avait été moins une, mais finalement, c'était Edward qui avait réussi, miraculeusement, à trouver un terrain d'entente avec le chef des rebelles, sauvant une situation qui semblait désespérée…

-Excusez-moi de demander cela, mais c'est tout de même grâce à Edward que la catastrophe a été évitée, non?

Roy acquiesça seulement, incertain de là où voulait en venir sa subordonnée.

-Comment se fait-il, dans ce cas, que vous ayez été promu, plutôt qu'Edward?

Roy voulut répondre, mais il ne sut pas quoi… La question qu'elle posait était parfaitement légitime, pourquoi avait-il été promu à la place d'Edward cette fois-là? Presque tous le monde considérait qu'il était le héros de cette mission! Il devait bien reconnaître qu'à l'époque, tout occupé qu'il était à approcher de son but, il ne s'était pas interrogé sur le sujet, mais maintenant que Riza lui faisait regarder les faits en face, c'était on ne peut plus étrange… Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à admettre qu'il avait été promu de façon injustifiée, et répondit, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi:

-Je suis le supérieur direct d'Edward! Il est parfaitement normal que le haut commandement me tienne pour représentant du bon travail de mes hommes!

Riza sourit largement, c'était exactement à ce genre de réponse qu'elle s'était attendue:

-C'est exactement ce qu'Edward a répondu quand le Haut Commandement a voulu le promouvoir.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre:

-Attendez, quoi?

-Voyez-vous, à l'époque de la rébellion de l'Ouest, mon petit ami du moment était greffier pour les séances exceptionnelles du Haut commandement. Et il se trouve que eux aussi pensaient qu'Edward méritait une promotion. Ils l'ont fait venir pour cela, et il parait qu'Edward a répondu qu'il était honoré et fier d'avoir pu aider à la résolution du conflit, mais que c'était à vous d'avoir cette promotion, que sans vous, il n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il avait fait, que vous lui aviez entièrement dicté comment procéder…

Roy resta sous le choc un instant, c'était impossible! Bien sur, à l'époque il avait été sur le terrain, et il avait fait tout son possible pour résoudre pacifiquement la situation, mais c'était Edward qui avait fini par trouver une solution, tout seul. Roy ne lui avait jamais dit comment faire, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi Edward avait tout fait pour que son supérieur soit promu à sa place? Il avait peur de comprendre…

-Qu'est ce que vous essayez de dire, Hawkeye?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si vous avez du mal à vous en rendre compte, Edward est dévoué à votre cause, Monsieur.

-Impossible! Répondit Roy, par réflexe.

-Quand allez vous enfin comprendre que Edward est de votre coté!

Roy sursauta, il avait très bien reconnu les mots exacts qu'il avait dit à Edward quand celui-ci avait essayé de fuir après que lui et Alphonse aient trouvé la pierre philosophale quelques années plus tôt. A l'époque, il avait été agacé que les deux garçons, et plus particulièrement Edward, ne lui fassent toujours pas confiance… Alors c'était ça? Depuis cinq ans, Edward restait dans l'armée juste pour l'aider à obtenir le poste de généralissime? Mais pourquoi? Roy releva un regard confus vers sa subordonnée. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif:

-Edward, bien que ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte avant, fait parti intégrante de notre équipe, il est sans équivoque un de vos hommes de confiance, et c'est le plus efficace d'entre nous. Sans lui, je ne suis pas totalement certaine que vous en seriez là où vous en êtes aujourd'hui.

-Mais, pourquoi?

-Peut être qu'Edward pense que vous méritez ce poste?

Et c'était vrai, bien qu'Edward soit amoureux de son supérieur, la jeune femme savait que si Edward ne pensait pas vraiment que Roy pouvait être un bon généralissime, jamais il ne ferait tout ça…

Un grand brouhaha dans la pièce d'à coté empêcha Roy de répondre. C'était comme si tous ses hommes s'étaient levés d'un bond. Soudain, Fuery ouvrit la porte à la volée:

-Lieutenant Général, je pense que vous devriez venir écouter!

Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard surpris avant de suivre leur jeune collègue. Lui, Breda, Havoc et Falman étaient réunis autour de la petite radio qui émettait en permanence les ondes de la police, et qui leur permettait d'être rapidement sur place dans un cas qui demanderait leurs compétences. Les quatre hommes avaient l'air tendus:

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Riza.

Ce fut la radio qui lui répondit:

_-On confirme un braquage à la Banque Centrale. Deux coups de feu ont été tiré, mais depuis quelques minutes, rien ne se passe…_

Riza mit une main sur sa bouche, choquée. Roy l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air si catastrophé:

-Edward est là-bas, souffla la jeune femme.

Un poids sembla tomber brutalement dans l'estomac de Roy alors qu'il se rappela enfin qu'il avait envoyé Edward remplacer le vigil manquant à cette Banque. Le crachotement de la radio reprit:

_-Nous entrons sur les lieux… Incroyable! Les braqueurs ont été désarmés, et ils sont enfermés dans un bloc de pierre, la situation a été maîtrisée!_

La tension dans la pièce redescendit d'un cran, mais c'était sans compter la nouvelle intervention du poste de radio:

_-Attendez, il y'a un homme à terre. Il saigne abondamment, nous avons besoin d'un médecin ici! 20 ans à tout casser, cheveux blonds, et… il porte une montre d'alchimiste, c'est l'un des notre!_

Et la tension remonta dans le bureau, non seulement Edward avait été pris dans un braquage, mais il avait été blessé, et grièvement apparemment!

_-L'ambulance est venu chercher le gosse, ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital de la pitié._

Roy entendit que le son désagréable de la petite radio avait cessé, mais il ne comprit pas que c'était parce que Havoc l'avait éteinte. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner clairement, tout ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre, c'est qu'Edward avait été blessé, qu'il saignait beaucoup, et qu'il allait peut être mourir aujourd'hui! Comment était-ce possible?

-Lieutenant! Entendit-il finalement Riza l'appeler en hurlant presque.

Roy tourna les yeux vers elle, ce n'était manifestement pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait. Elle était à la porte, et tous les autres étaient déjà sortis:

-Nous allons à l'Hôpital, vous venez?

Roy la suivit en silence.

**oOo**

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb, la tension était plus que palpable. Edward était l'un des leurs, et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils feraient si il devait y rester… Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Tout le monde les regarda entrer, ce groupe d'hommes en bleus, ce groupe de militaire, malades d'inquiétude. Ils se rendirent à l'accueil comme un seul homme, et c'est Riza qui prit la parole pour interroger l'infirmière:

-Bonjour, un de nos hommes vous a été emmené il y'a peu de temps. Je crois qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus.

-Monsieur Elric c'est cela?

-Oui! Comment vas-t-il?

-Il est en ce moment même au bloc opératoire, il a reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Je ne sais rien sur son état de santé actuel, mais si vous voulez bien patienter dans la salle d'attente, je vous informerais dès que j'aurais des nouvelles.

-Merci mademoiselle.

Ils allèrent donc tous, comme leur avait conseillé l'infirmière, dans la salle d'attente. Le silence se prolongea entre eux, personne ne savait trop quoi dire. Finalement, c'est Havoc qui parla le premier:

-On devrait pas faire cette tête. Edward va s'en sortir. C'est l'alchimiste de métal quand même, bordel!

Il avait essayé de prendre une voix assurée, mais son inquiétude était palpable. Riza se leva au bout de quelques minutes. Tous les autres levèrent un regard interrogateur vers elle:

-Je vais appeler Alphonse, dit-elle seulement.

Elle ne prit pas longtemps, mais Roy eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée entre le moment où elle était partie et celui où elle revint. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis un quart d'heure, et il avait déjà l'impression de devenir fou, il voulait savoir ce qu'avait Edward! Hawkeye s'approcha de lui, et lui chuchota, en lui désignant une porte dans le couloir:

-Dans cette chambre, il y'a une personne qui était présente à la banque.

L'homme se leva d'un bond et alla droit vers la chambre, sa subordonnée sur les talons. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Une femme entre deux âges, peut-être quarante ans, se trouvait assise sur un lit.

-Bonjour Madame, je me présente, Lieutenant Général Mustang. Je voudrais que vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, ordonna-t-il durement.

-Lieutenant! Le morigéna Riza.

Roy leva les yeux vers la femme qu'il essayait d'interroger, elle avait les yeux rouges, et elle semblait terrorisée. L'expérience avait due être traumatisante pour elle, il n'aurait pas dû se montrer si dur. Mais l'inquiétude qui lui broyait les intestins ne lui permettait pas d'agir autrement pour le moment. Il fit un pas en arrière, afin de laisser Riza prendre les choses en main.

-Bonjour, je suis le Major Riza Hawkeye. Pourquoi avez-vous été emmenée ici, madame? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je… Quand les braqueurs sont arrivés, ils ont fait exploser la vitre du guichet, je me suis pris quelques bouts de verre.

-Rien de grave, j'espère.

-Non, des égratignures bénignes.

-Ecoutez, je suis désolée pour la brutalité du Lieutenant Général, mais l'homme qui s'est fait tirer dessus aujourd'hui, il fait parti de notre équipe, et nous sommes très inquiets pour lui, c'est pour ça que nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Il… Il va bien, le garçon?

-Nous ne savons pas. Pouvez-vous nous racontez, s'il vous plait?

La femme hocha la tête, pourtant, elle ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer.

-Pourquoi étiez vous là bas? L'encouragea doucement Riza.

-Je… Je travaille dans cette banque, c'est moi qui tiens le guichet. La journée se passait tout à fait normalement, jusqu'à ce que ces hommes entrent. Ils étaient masqués, et armés. Ils ont hurlés aux clients de s'aligner contre les murs. Ensuite… Ensuite, ils sont venus vers moi, j'étais terrorisée. Ils m'ont dit de venir de leurs cotés, mais… j'avais trop peur pour réussir à bouger, alors ils ont explosé la vitre, et ils m'ont tiré de l'autre coté du guichet. Ils m'ont demandé si il y'avait des gens derrière, dans la salle du personnel. J'avais vu que le jeune militaire y était allé, mais je leur ai répondu que je ne savais pas…

-C'était la meilleure réponse que vous pouviez donner, l'interrompit Hawkeye pour l'encourager.

-L'un des hommes est allé voir dans la salle, et il a dit qu'il n'y avait personne. Ensuite, ils m'ont demandé de me mettre avec les autres. Deux hommes sont descendus à la salle des coffres, et les deux autres sont restés pour nous surveiller. J'avais tellement… tellement peur. Les braqueurs étaient tendus, et je sentais bien qu'au moindre problème, ça allait tourner à la catastrophe. Le temps passait, et ceux qui étaient allés dans la salle des coffres ne remontaient pas, les deux autres devenaient impatients. C'est là que je l'ai vu, le militaire. Il… il était caché, et il essayait de voir où étaient les deux hommes qui restaient. Il a vu que je le regardais, il m'a fait signe de garder le silence, puis il m'a souris en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai compris qu'il s'était occupé des hommes qui étaient descendus au coffre. Il avait l'air si confiant! Ca m'a redonné un peu de courage, mais ensuite, tout est allé de travers. Une gamine qui se trouvait juste à coté du militaire n'a pas tenu le choc, elle s'est effondrée, je pense que ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Tout est allé très vite. L'un des deux braqueurs à été surpris par ce mouvement brusque, il s'est retourné, et il a tiré, deux fois je… je crois. Mais le jeune militaire avait eu le temps de s'interposer… J'ai cru… J'ai cru que le braqueur avait tiré à coté, parce que le jeune homme s'est jeté sur lui et l'a désarmé en moins d'une seconde. Il semblait ne pas être blessé, il est tout de suite allé vers le deuxième homme avant que celui-ci n'aie eu le temps de réagir et il l'a désarmé aussi. Ensuite, il a posé une main par terre, et dans un éclair bleu, les deux braqueurs ont été immobilisés. J'ai cru que tout s'était bien fini, mais ensuite… ensuite, le jeune homme s'est écroulé, face contre terre. Et j'ai vu le sang commencer à se répandre autour de lui, mon dieu… Il y'avait tellement de sang!

-Merci beaucoup Madame, d'avoir accepté de nous parler.

-Ce n'est rien, je suppose que c'est grâce à ce garçon que nous sommes tous en vie.

Les deux militaires sortirent de la chambre, Roy était furieux contre ces abrutis d'amateurs de braqueurs!

-Lieutenant! L'interpella Havoc quand ils revinrent dans la salle d'attente. On a eu des nouvelles des braqueurs. Il semble que l'un d'entre eux était l'ancien vigil qui s'est fait viré il y'a quelques jours, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir déjà été remplacé.

Roy serra les dents, celui-là, si il l'avait devant lui à cet instant, il le torturerait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant! Riza posa une main sur son épaule, et comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, elle souffla seulement:

-Edward a besoin de nous.

Alors Roy décida d'abandonner ses idées de vengeance pour le moment et s'assit auprès de ses hommes. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ce qui était en train d'arriver ne pouvait être possible: Edward avait survécu à une transmutation humaine, il avait détruit plusieurs homonculus, qui étaient pourtant des créatures immortelles, il avait vécu tellement de situations dangereuses, et il allait être vaincu par un simple braquage de banque? Il avait pris une balle dans la poitrine, est ce que le cœur était touché? Roy se sentait terriblement impuissant, il détestait ça, il était le Flame Alchemist, il était Lieutenant Général a seulement 35 ans, et là, à cet instant, il ne pouvait rien faire… Un éclair argenté attira son regard, il s'agissait de l'arme de Hawkeye, et pour la première fois, Roy se prit à détester cet objet. Il était un alchimiste, il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il savait manipuler la plus sophistiquée des armes, et les armes à feu lui avaient toujours parues si primitives… Pourtant, et il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, ces petites choses métalliques, si simples que n'importe qui pouvait s'en servir, étaient mortelles. Elles lui avaient déjà pris Maes, elles ne pouvaient pas aussi lui prendre Edward…!  
Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, Roy n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était la douleur, la peine, la rage qui montaient par vagues, comme un tourbillon au fond de sa poitrine. Au bout d'un très long moment, il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule. Roy mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied avec la réalité, il avisa finalement Riza qui lui désignait un homme qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir. Pour être souvent venu ici, Roy reconnut tout de suite qu'il portait l'uniforme des chirurgiens. L'homme avait l'air préoccupé, et Roy espéra de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas le chirurgien d'Edward, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de sauver une vie. Pourtant, quand le chirurgien arriva à l'accueil, l'infirmière lui désigna le groupe de militaire. Roy sentit son monde s'écrouler, une nouvelle chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas que cet homme vienne les voir avec ses mauvaises nouvelles, il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il ne reverrait plus Edward, il ne voulait pas savoir qu'Edward avait quitté ce monde. Il sentit ses hommes se lever autour de lui, et il eut envie de leur ordonner de se rasseoir, de ne surtout pas adresser la parole au chirurgien, comme si le fait de l'empêcher de leur annoncer la mort d'Edward allait changer les choses. Mais Roy était un homme rationnel, et il savait bien que de fermer les yeux ne faisait pas disparaître la réalité. Alors, à son tour, il se leva lourdement, et finalement, il releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait pour les détruire. Pourtant, quand il regarda le chirurgien, il vit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas: l'homme souriait.

-Vous êtes ici pour Monsieur Elric?

Roy acquiesça seulement, et le chirurgien continuait de sourire.

-Bien, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, il nous a fait une belle peur, quand il est arrivé ici, il avait perdu énormément de sang, quelques minutes de plus, et je pense que nous n'aurions pas pu le sauver. Nous avons tout de même pu le stabiliser afin de l'opérer, la balle est passée à quelques millimètres de son cœur, mais il a eu énormément de chance, elle n'a finalement atteint aucun organe vital, elle a juste éraflé une artère, c'est pour ça qu'il a perdu autant de sang. A par cela, l'opération s'est très bien passée, nous avons pu retirer la balle sans problème.

Roy fronça les sourcils, le chirurgien semblait avoir fini de parler, mais alors, ou était la mauvaise nouvelle? Derrière lui, il sentit ses hommes se détendre.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'Edward va aller bien?

Le médecin fronça les sourcils à son tour devant le scepticisme du militaire, puis, il sourit à nouveau.

-Oui, il va s'en sortir sans aucunes séquelles. Dans quelques jours, il sera comme neuf!

Roy sembla finir par comprendre, Edward était en vie, il irait bien… Riza, toujours aussi rationnelle et pragmatique, s'avança vers eux.

-Excusez-moi, Docteur, mais on nous a rapporté que deux coups de feu ont été tirés.

-Oui, l'autre balle semble avoir éraflé son épaule, une égratignure sans importance…

Riza lui sourit chaleureusement:

-Merci pour tout. Pouvons nous voir Edward maintenant?

Le médecin sembla gêné:

-Edward va aller bien, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il a perdu une très grosse quantité de sang, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. J'aimerais qu'il n'aie pas plus d'un visiteur à la fois pour l'instant.

-Bien sur, nous comprenons parfaitement…

-Je vais rester, la coupa Roy, sans se demander une seule seconde si les autres en avaient envie.

-Lieutenant, lui répondit sévèrement la jeune femme, vous avez beaucoup de travail, vous avez des responsabilités. Je peux très bien veiller sur Edward, je vous tiendrais au courant quand il se réveillera…

Roy tourna la tête vers elle:

-Je vais rester, répéta-t-il seulement, très calmement.

La jeune femme le regarda une seconde durant laquelle elle sembla comprendre quelque chose que lui-même n'était pas très sur de saisir, pourtant, elle finit par acquiescer.

-Bien, allons-y.

Les autres subordonnés de Roy la suivirent sans aucune protestation, demandant seulement au militaire de passer tout un tas de voeux de bon rétablissement au Fullmetal. Finalement, quand ils eurent tous quitté l'Hôpital, Roy se retourna vers le chirurgien qui l'invita à le suivre. Après avoir suivi quelques couloirs, il le laissa finalement devant une porte en lui recommandant de ne pas trop fatiguer le jeune homme quand il se réveillerait. Roy, désormais seul, pris une profonde inspiration et entra.  
Edward avait simplement l'air de dormir, bien qu'il soit très pale, ce qui était probablement dû à la quantité importante de sang qu'il avait perdu. Roy s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Le bip bip régulier des machines avaient quelque chose de rassurant et d'effrayant à la fois. Rassurant, parce qu'ils témoignaient de l'activité parfaitement normale du cœur d'Edward, effrayant, parce qu'après tout ce quez le jeune homme avait traversé, après toutes les fois ou il avait regardé la mort en face, c'était tout de même la première fois que Roy le voyait aussi vulnérable. Roy ferma les yeux en écoutant la respiration profonde du jeune homme, c'était un son paisible, chaleureux. Et finalement, il commença à se détendre, parce qu'Edward était en vie, là, juste à coté de lui. Les minutes passèrent, lentement, durant lesquelles Roy commença même à s'assoupirent légèrement. Quelque chose finit cependant par le déranger. Il ne mit pas tout de suite le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il se rendit compte que c'était la respiration d'Edward qui était différente, moins profonde, plus…normale. Le militaire ouvrit alors les yeux, et il tomba directement sur deux yeux dorés qui le fixaient. Edward, s'était réveillé.  
Roy ne sut pas quoi dire dans un premier temps, il entrouvrit les lèvres sans qu'aucun mot ne se fassent entendre. Le jeune homme sembla s'apercevoir de son trouble car un sourire, faible mais espiègle vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Mince, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, j'espère vraiment que cet hôpital a des caméras de surveillance. Pour la première fois, j'ai réussi à laisser Lieutenant général bouche bée!

Roy se sentit tout d'un coup léger, léger! Et au même moment, il comprit pourquoi Riza n'avait pas insisté pour rester tout à l'heure, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de voir le garçon de ses yeux, qu'il avait besoin de lui parler pour comprendre qu'il allait vraiment bien. Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, le monde n'était plus en train de s'écrouler, et le plomb qui pesait sur son estomac et sur ses épaules s'était envolé….

-Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle peur, Fullmetal.

Le jeune homme le regarda, un peu surpris de cet aveu sincère.

-Evidemment, jamais on aurait pu penser que tu te ferais blesser dans un vulgaire braquage de banque!

Roy se demanda un instant si Edward allait comprendre qu'il plaisantait, mais le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Cependant, l'amertume vint bientôt s'installer dans ses yeux dorés.

-Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Sincèrement, quand je les aies entendu entrer, je me suis dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance, que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour un braquage. J'étais trop confiant, d'ailleurs, je n'ai eu aucun mal à désarmer les deux hommes qui sont descendus au coffre. Quand je suis remonté, j'avais déjà l'impression que cette histoire idiote était terminée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était ça qui allait m'arriver…

La phrase du jeune homme resta en suspend, et Roy vit de la confusion dans ses yeux.

-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas. Je… C'est flou. J'ai vu la peur dans les yeux de cette gamine, et elle est tombé. J'ai entendu une arme s'enclencher, et je me suis jeté en avant, pour la protéger. Après… Je ne suis pas sur… J'étais toujours debout, je… j'ai désarmé les hommes, je crois… Tout ce dont je me rappelle clairement, c'est de la douleur dans ma poitrine, insupportable…

Edward releva les yeux vers son supérieur:

-C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé?

-Oui. Tu as probablement sauvé la vie de cette adolescente, et tu as bien désarmé les deux hommes qui restaient, mettant ainsi hors de danger toutes les personnes présentes dans la banque.

Un soulagement visible se dessina sur le visage d'Edward.

-C'est bien… J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait…

-Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui, Edward, lui rappela Roy, légèrement agacé.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel, ce gamin pouvait être vraiment énervant. Edward se cala plus confortablement dans son lit, il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, le fait d'avoir sauvé une vie était largement au dessus de la possibilité qu'il avait eu de mourir lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, paisiblement.

-Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux:

-Vous ne me dérangez pas. En fait, je me demandais pourquoi c'était vous qui étiez resté pour attendre mon réveil. Généralement, c'est plutôt le major Hawkeye qui joue les mères poules…

-Un supérieur correct s'assure toujours de la bonne santé de ses hommes, répondit Roy avec mauvaise foi.

-J'en étais venu à me demander si vous étiez vraiment un supérieur correct ces derniers temps…

Roy plissa les yeux, se demandant pourquoi Edward remettait leurs disputes sur le tapis. Il se rendit compte que le Fullmetal était en train d'essayer de jauger ses réactions:

-On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été le plus obéissant des subordonnés de ton coté non plus. Mais n'en parlons plus…

Le jeune homme reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, il semblait être d'accord avec cela. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête brusquement:

-Vous n'avez pas appelé Al, n'est ce pas?

Roy fronça les sourcils:

-Bien sur que si!

-Oh, non, se plaint le blond en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais pourquoi?

-Tout ce que nous savions, c'est que tu avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine, que voulais-tu que l'on fasse d'autre?

-Ne pas l'appeler? Répondit Edward, ironiquement. C'est complètement idiot, il va se faire un sang d'encre pour rien! Je vais parfaitement bien!

Roy esquissa un sourire, Edward avait quand même une drôle de vision de l'idée d'aller parfaitement bien. Il avait tout de même du mal à le comprendre, ne pouvait-il pas laisser les autres s'inquiéter un peu pour lui, pour une fois?

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas un crime de se montrer vulnérable de temps à autres!

-Ben tiens! C'est bien à vous de me dire ça! Et puis ce n'est pas la question, je veux juste ne pas inquiéter Alphonse quand il n'y a absolument pas de quoi s'inquiéter! Déjà qu'il me tanne pour que j'arrête de bosser dans l'armée…

Les derniers mots d'Edward ramenèrent Roy à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Riza dans la matinée, à ce pourquoi Edward était réellement dans l'armée selon elle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder la question, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Pendant que Roy pensait à cela, Edward avait pris le combiné du téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, et composait un numéro.

-Allo… Winry?

Roy entendit un espèce de hurlement, et Edward écarta le combiné de son oreille. Il ne le repris que quand l'onde sonore se fit un peu moins intense:

-Arrête de hurler dans mes oreille Winry! Oui… Oui je vais bien… Passe moi Alphonse!... Salut Al… Nan, t'inquiète, je vais parfaitement bien… Oui… Oui, un braquage de banque débile, tu te doutes bien qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé… Bon… Bon d'accord, je me suis peut-être un peu fait tiré dessus… Arrête de t'en faire Al, tu veux? Tu m'entend, je vais bien! Non… Non, ne fais pas ça Al, reste à Resembool… Comment ça "nous"?... Attend, Alphonse!... Alphonse!...

Mais il fut rapidement clair que Alphonse avait raccroché. Edward releva un regard penaud vers son supérieur qui lui souriait narquoisement.

-Tout va comme tu veux Fullmetal?

-Winry et Alphonse débarquent à Central… répondit amèrement le jeune homme.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose? Demanda le brun en relevant un sourcil.

-Ils peuvent être un peu fatigants quand ils s'y mettent, surtout quand ils sont inquiets…

-Tu devrais faire attention, tu vas finir par tourner ermite!

Edward eut un petit rire, mais Roy était à moitié sérieux quand il avait dit cela. Edward qui avait été jadis un gamin si agité était devenu tellement calme maintenant, tellement sérieux, trop sérieux pour un garçon de son âge. Mais que pouvait il y faire, cela faisait des années qu'Edward était trop vieux pour son âge…

-Je vais te laisser Fullmetal, je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer avant que les deux tornades n'arrivent!

Le jeune homme acquiesça seulement, et le brun se leva. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Edward l'interpella:

-Au fait, Lieutenant Général, merci de vous être inquiété pour moi…

Le brun eut un petit sourire, Edward était trop intuitif:

-Y'a pas de quoi, Edward, répondit-il seulement en sortant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vais essayer de vous faire parvenir le chapitre suivant dans des délais aussi brefs.


	5. Dérapage

Bien le bonjour à tous pour un tout nouveau chapitre. Comme à mon habitude, je vais commencer par faire de grands remerciements à mes fidèles reviewers qui m'encouragent beaucoup pour cette fiction. Alors merci à **Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy**, **Cladisse**, **ayu**, **Makashi60**, **lolotyv**, **lablonde**, **Matsumaya**, **iantocullen**, **Mamz'elle Bll**, **Basilic-Edofanart**.

Désolé de vous avoir fait peur avec Ed, mais bon, je pensais que ce genre d'évènements était nécessaire pour que Roy commence à admettre à quel point il avait besoin de Edward, bien qu'il n'y arrive pas encore vraiment, évidemment.

**Mamz'elle Bll**, je te remercie infiniment d'essayer de mettre une review à chaque chapitre même si tu es en vacances. Evidemment, je ne disais pas que Roy était un couillon en général, c'est quand même un futur généralissime comme tu dis, mais là en l'occurrence, il est un peu quand même de se rendre compte de rien! Mais moi aussi, t'inquiète, je l'aime quand même. Et oui, Roy appelle bien Edo "Edward" à la fin du chapitre, et non pas "Fullmetal", ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est un signe!

**Basilic-Edofanart**, tout d'abord, merci pour tes trois reviews d'un seul coup, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ce qui est du grade de Roy, je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas très sûre de moi au début, mais j'ai trouvé un tableau explicatif sur le site et d'après eux, la hiérarchie ça fait: Généralissime - Général - Lieutenant Général - Général de Division - Général de Brigade - Colonel - Lieutenant-colonel - Commandant (Major) - Lieutenant - Sous Lieutenant, Adjudant Chef, Sergent Chef - Sergent - Soldat. Voilà, mais après le site peut se tromper, j'en sais rien, je suis pas spécialiste de l'armée d'Amestris!^^ Pour Mia, je suis contente que tu l'aie appréciée, mais malheureusement, mes personnages originaux sont la plupart du temps des faire-valoir pour faire avancer l'histoire, et nous ne la rencontrerons pas de nouveau. Je suis contente que les caractères te plaisent et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire, dommage que tu aies été trop fatiguée pour lire le chapitre 4.

Voilà, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:  
****Dérapage.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Roy fut particulièrement assidu dans son travail. A vrai dire, contrairement, à son habitude, il ne cessait d'en redemander, il était partout, se tenant au courant de tout, soulevant tous les problèmes et trouvant toutes les solutions. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de se tenir occupé, alors, il travaillait sans relâche, ne se gardant aucun moment de libre. Riza en profitait allégrement, pour une fois qu'il ne rechignait pas pour la moindre petite chose qui lui demandait des efforts! Il n'était pas retourné voir Edward, il avait appris qu'il était sorti l'hôpital depuis deux jours et qu'il allait bien, rien d'autre… Mais finalement, il avait tant travaillé, qu'en ce début de soirée, il se retrouva absolument sans rien à faire:

-Sortez de ce bureau Lieutenant Général!

Roy écarquilla les yeux, est ce que Riza venait bien de lui donner un ordre?

-Rentrez chez vous, allez boire un verre, faites ce que vous voulez mais sortez un peu d'ici!

Et sans qu'il aie vraiment pu protester, il se retrouva poussé dehors, sans aucun projet. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui! Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il se dirigea vers le parc qui se trouvais à coté du QG. Pendant tous le moment, où il traversait le parc, il essaya de ne penser qu'à son travail, mais c'était peine perdue. En s'asseyant sur un banc, Roy songea qu'il n'était pas très difficile de saisir pourquoi il avait autant travaillé durant ces derniers jours, c'était simplement sa façon de tenir éloigné les pensées dérangeantes qui s'insinuaient sans cesse dans son esprit et qui menaçaient de changer complètement sa vision des choses. Et toutes ces pensées, évidemment, avaient à voir avec Edward. Les choses que lui avaient dites Riza quelques jours plus tôt ne cessaient de s'insinuer dans sa tête: était-il vraiment possible que Edward soit resté dans l'armée uniquement pour l'aider à devenir Généralissime? Il avait du mal à le croire, pourtant, sa dernière promotion s'expliquait beaucoup mieux ainsi, et en plus, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait pousser le Fullmetal à rester dans l'armée autrement, lui qui détestait cela! C'était assez drôle au final, parce que les choses prenaient une teinte différente sous cet angle. Par exemple, maintenant qu'il y repensait, les rires de Edward et du général Tamaro, quelques semaines plus tôt, ne paraissaient plus si moqueurs, et il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi le vieil homme avait l'air si surpris qu'il discrédite tout ce qu'avait pu dire Edward sur lui: en réalité, le jeune homme était vraiment en train de faire son éloge! Roy eut un rire amer: quel lamentable quiproquo, Edward qui faisait son éloge et lui qui arrivait comme une fleur en ayant l'air de lui en vouloir et en disant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le croire! Une phrase d'Edward lui revint en mémoire: " le Lieutenant Général est beaucoup plus modeste que ce que l'on pourrait croire…". A l'époque, il avait pris cela comme une moquerie, alors qu'en réalité il essayait vraiment de rattraper son comportement stupide! Une autre phrase lui revint de cette conversation, une du général: " je crois que vous devriez accorder un peu plus de crédit à Elric!". Il avait raison, ces derniers temps, il avait été tellement obsédé par son but qu'il était devenu aveugle à ce qu'il se passait juste sous ses yeux! Edward faisait partie intégrante de son équipe, et sans rien demander en retour en plus! Il devait avouer que ça le gênait un peu, ces dernières années, il avait donné les missions les plus difficiles qui soient à Edward, et cette semaine encore, il avait failli être tué, et tout cela, c'était pour lui qu'il le faisait… Oserait-il encore, à l'avenir, l'envoyer jouer sa vie aussi facilement? Il doutait sur la conduite à tenir… D'autant plus qu'une pensée lui revint à l'esprit, une pensée qu'il avait essayé d'écarter de ses réflexions plus que tout autres: quand il était à l'hôpital, ne sachant pas dans quel état se trouvait le Fullmetal, il avait prié pour que les armes à feu qui lui avaient déjà pris Maes ne lui prennent pas aussi Edward. Il avait comparé Edward à son meilleur ami! Quand au juste avait-il développé autant d'affection pour le Fullmetal? Même si il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer, il devait bien reconnaître que Edward avait pris une importance considérable pour lui, et que si il était mort, il n'était absolument pas sur d'avoir pu s'en remettre… Et ça, c'était perturbant…

-Colonel?

Roy sursauta en entendant qu'on l'appelait, il releva la tête pour voir que c'était Edward. Que faisait-il là juste au moment ou il était en train de penser à lui? Roy se rendit compte avec embarras que Edward venait souvent dans ce parc et qu'il le savait… Alors pourquoi lui-même était ici? Avait-il voulu rencontrer Edward?

-Ca va? Lui demanda le jeune homme, inquiété par son silence.

Le brun se reprit, essayant de cacher son trouble:

-Je pense que je te l'ai déjà répété un million de fois, Fullmetal, je suis Lieutenant Général!

Le jeune homme sourit, rassuré.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda-t-il en se juchant déjà sur le dossier du banc.

-Fais toi plaisir… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là en fait, tu n'es pas censé rester chez toi au calme?

-Je suis venu me reposer un peu, répondit le jeune homme en riant.

-Te reposer?

-Winry et Al me rendent fou!

Roy esquissa un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas d'attelle? Remarqua-t-il.

-Mmh… Non, je vais bien.

Le brun sourit, Edward avait l'air de répéter cela pour la millième fois de la journée, ce qui était probablement le cas. Pourtant, il put voir une légère grimace sur le visage du blond quand celui-ci bougea son bras gauche.

-Tu souffres?

-Un peu. J'ai connu bien pire.

Roy acquiesça en silence: Edward n'essayait pas de jouer les durs, il avait vraiment connu bien pire.

-Et comment va Alphonse?

-Il va très bien. Il…

Edward sembla chercher ses mots pour le décrire, et il finit seulement par ajouter:

-Il a 15 ans.

Roy acquiesça à nouveau. Pour n'importe qui, ça n'aurait rien voulu dire, mais pour Edward au contraire, cela voulait tout dire, et Roy le comprenait. Quand cinq ans plus tôt Edward avait fini par rendre son corps à Alphonse, il s'état retrouvé avec un petit frère de 10 ans qui avait tout oublié de leur périple. Pour Edward, cela avait été un soulagement, la perte de mémoire, cela avait signifié perdre tous les moments les plus douloureux de leurs vies exceptée la mort de leur mère: exit la tentative de résurrection ratée, exit les longues années passées dans un corps de métal, exit la pierre philosophale, exit les homonculus, exit Nina… Alphonse avait put repartir à zéro, et Edward avait tout fait pour que cette fois, le jeune garçon aie le droit à une véritable enfance, malgré la perte cruelle de leur mère. Et il avait réussi, Alphonse était un adolescent de 15 ans, mature pour son âge, certes, mais encore innocent. Il était à des années lumières de ce qu'avait été Edward à 15 ans… Et le Fullmetal adorait cela, pourtant, cela voulait aussi dire que désormais, et pour le reste de sa vie, il allait être seul pour porter le poids des pêchés qu'ils avaient commis et pour lesquels il n'y avait pas de rédemption. Roy pensa que c'était sans aucun doute cela la cause de la lueur de tristesse qui se reflétait à cet instant dans les yeux du blond.

-Ecoute, Edward, il y'a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard curieux vers lui:

-Oui?

-Riza m'a dit quelque chose, et je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai… Quelque chose sur ma dernière promotion…

Edward continua de le regarder, sans comprendre. Roy décida d'attaquer de front:

-Pourquoi es tu resté dans l'armée, Edward?

Edward eut un petit rire:

-Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que si vous me posez la question, c'est que vous connaissez déjà la réponse…, répondit-il en défiant Roy du regard.

-Alors c'est vrai, tu essaies de m'aider à devenir généralissime?

Le sourire d'Edward se fit plus doux tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé à une époque…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Roy fut un peu déçu par cette réponse:

-C'est juste pour qu'on soit quitte?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il allait répondre:

-Non. Je n'aime pas le fait d'être un chien de l'armée vous savez, je n'aime pas ce que je pourrais être obligé de faire. Cette fameuse révolte dans l'Ouest, où je me suis arrangé pour que vous soyez promu à ma place, c'est un des souvenirs les plus effrayant que j'aie. Parce que j'ai eu vraiment peur que ça dégénère et qu'on me demande de faire des choses que je me refuse de faire, c'est pour ça que je me suis vraiment défoncé pour régler tout ça pacifiquement. Notre généralissime actuel est un pacifiste, mais il prendra bientôt sa retraite, et je refuse de laisser ce pays entre les mains d'un homme belliqueux intéressé uniquement par le pouvoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre cas.

Roy mit quelques secondes à digérer le discours du blond. Il se retrouva assailli par les remords, parce que si Edward n'avait pas réussi à régler ce conflit dans l'Ouest, il se serait retrouvé au milieu d'une guerre civile sanglante, juste à cause de lui. Finalement, il répondit seulement:

-Et comment peux tu savoir que je ne suis pas aussi comme ça?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux:

-Je le sais parce que le major Hawkeye est prête à mourir pour que vous ayez ce poste, je le sais parce que Hugues était derrière vous à cent pour cent. Je le sais parce que malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, je vous connais, et je vous fais confiance.

Roy détourna les yeux, gêné par l'intensité du regard du blond. Il se sentait minable, de ne pas avoir vu que pendant tout ce temps où il avait considéré le blond comme un obstacle, celui-ci n'avait fait que le soutenir et lui avait accordé toute sa confiance. Edward se leva en se massant l'épaule, il reprit:

-Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je reste encore cinq ans dans l'armée, jusqu'à la nomination du prochain généralissime, alors jusque là, vous allez vous bouger les fesses, parce qu'il est hors de question que vous échouiez, c'est compris?

Roy eut un petit sourire, et acquiesça. Il se sentit soudainement gonflé à bloc, si quelqu'un comme Edward lui faisait confiance pour avoir le poste de généralissime, c'était qu'il marchait sur le bon chemin. En relevant la tête, il vit que le jeune homme commençait à partir. Une question fusa avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de la retenir.

-L'autre jour, quand tu es venu draguer mon rencard, c'était juste pour me faire enrager parce que je m'étais mal comporté avec toi?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui:

-Oui et non. Je savais que ça vous rendrait fou, ce qui était un bonus, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pour ça…

-Mais alors pourquoi?

-Je vous l'ai dit ce soir là. Je vous ai donné tous les indices possibles…

Roy ne comprenait rien:

-Explique toi.

-Non, si vous n'avez pas encore compris avec tous les indices que je vous ai laissé, c'est que vous n'avez pas envie de comprendre… Et dans ce cas, c'est mieux que vous ne sachiez rien.

Et le jeune homme partit, laissant Roy totalement dans le brouillard. Qu'avait-il voulu dire, pourquoi tout ce mystère sur ses véritables intentions, et surtout, pourquoi cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux quand il lui avait dit ces derniers mots?

**oOo**

Ces questions restèrent sans réponses pour Roy, peu importe combien de fois il tourna et retourna le problème dans son esprit dans les jours qui suivirent. Ce soir, il avait décidé de sortir pour se détendre, ce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup fait depuis quelques temps. Toutes les habituées de "L"imprévu" lui sautèrent dessus, lui demandant ou il avait disparu depuis siiiii longtemps. Après s'être débarrassé de ses nombreuses groupies, il alla s'accouder au bar, le sourire aux lèvres: ça faisait du bien d'être le centre d'attention. Il promena un regard appréciateur sur la salle, se demandant si il allait essayer de séduire ce soir, essayant de voir si il y'avait une jeune femme digne de son attention dans cet endroit. Soudain, une personne qui entra attira son regard. Roy leva les yeux au ciel: encore? En effet, le nouvel arrivant n'était autre qu'Edward, qui décidemment avait l'air d'avoir pris goût aux regards qui courraient sur lui quand il était habillé de façon si attractive. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à l'apercevoir, mais cette fois, il eut l'air un peu surpris de le trouver là. Il marcha droit vers lui et s'accouda au bar à ses cotés:

-Bonsoir, le salua-t-il poliment.

-Salut Fullmetal, répondit son supérieur de mauvaise grâce.

Le jeune homme entendit la réticence dans le ton de son supérieur, et il esquissa un sourire:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas venu pour draguer ce soir, je vous les laisse.

Roy jeta un petit regard alentour, beaucoup de filles mataient le jeune homme sans vergogne. Edward remarqua ce que son supérieur regardait et rit à nouveau:

-Je ne peux pas les empêcher de regarder!

Roy leva à nouveau les yeux ciel.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Très franchement, j'aime bien ce bar, c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs, puisque nous semblons traverser une période sans secrets tous les deux, je peux vous le dire, il n'y a aucune concurrence entre nous deux.

Juste à ce moment, le barman posa un verre devant Edward, verre qu'il n'avait pas commandé. Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme, le barman s'expliqua.

-C'est cette personne qui vous l'offre, dit-il en désignant quelqu'un au bar que Roy ne pouvait voir derrière Edward.

Le blond fit un petit sourire, appréciant l'attention.

-Tu es sur que tu ne me fais pas concurrence? Dit Roy en désignant le verre.

-Absolument certain, lui certifia le blond.

Devant le regard sceptique de son supérieur, le jeune homme continua:

-Vous avez vu qui vient de m'offrir ce verre?

Roy se décala un peu pour voir, et la personne qu'il finit par repérer ne correspondait pas du tout à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il regarda le blond, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Edward souriait:

-Nous ne chassons pas vraiment le même genre de proies…

Roy regarda à nouveau la personne au bar: 25 ans environ, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, un regard bleu plus que séduisant, le jeune homme regardait Edward, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Roy tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son subordonné qui était proche de l'hilarité devant sa stupéfaction:

-Tu… Tu es…?

-Complètement! Affirma fièrement le jeune homme.

-Mais alors, Mia et… et les autres…?

-N'ont aucun intérêt pour moi, finit le blond.

Edward le regarda un instant, quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard. Finalement, il baissa les yeux, et après avoir bu une gorgée dans son verre, il se leva:

-Je vais vous quittez maintenant, si vous le permettez.

Roy ne répondit pas, et il vit le jeune homme se décaler d'un siège. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Edward s'était écarté, il finit seulement par saisir quand le jeune homme qui lui avait offert un verre se leva à son tour et s'approcha du blond:

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Stéphane, dit-il en tendant la main à Edward.

-Edward.

-Ca vous dérange si je me joins à vous?

-Pas du tout…

Roy se détourna des deux jeunes hommes, Edward s'était écarté de lui pour une raison évidente, il voulait montrer à son prétendant qu'il était libre. Le militaire vida son verre d'une traite, et aussitôt il en commanda un autre. Edward était gay! Incroyable! Mais finalement, ça expliquait bien des choses: entre autre pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser aux filles avant le mois précèdent. Et toutes ces histoires, avec Mia, et Liliane! Le Fullmetal avait dû bien s'amuser, et lui avait dû vraiment passer pour un idiot… A coté de lui, les deux garçons continuaient de discuter, Roy les regarda du coin de l'œil et il les écouta, curieux:

-Tu es le Fullmetal Alchemist? Génial!

-Génial?

-Oui! Je fais de l'alchimie moi aussi, pas à ton niveau bien sur, mais je trouve ça passionnant.

Edward lui sourit sincèrement, probablement heureux de se trouver un point commun avec ce jeune apollon:

-Il parait… On m'a dit que tu pouvais faire de l'alchimie sans cercle, c'est vrai?

Le blond acquiesça, calmement.

-C'est génial! J'ai essayé de trouver des infos à ce sujet, mais rien! Alors, c'est quoi le secret, comment on fait?

Roy ricana, il s'imaginait très bien le genre de réponse que pourrait lui faire Edward: "Ecoute, essaies de ressusciter quelqu'un et si tu y survis, ce qui a de très grande chance de ne pas être le cas, tu sauras faire de l'alchimie sans cercle!" Ca le refroidirait son éphèbe! Roy se dit qu'il avait du rire un peu trop fort, parce que l'éphèbe en question le regardait bizarrement. Finalement, Edward lui répondit:

-Sincèrement, y'a pas de secret. C'est un truc que tu as ou pas. Ce n'est pas une question de travail, y'a pas de trucs magiques, la très grande majorité des alchimistes ne peuvent pas, c'est tout…

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire: c'était vraiment bien répondu, d'une part, ça empêchait les questions, et en plus, ça semblait le rendre encore plus spécial au yeux de ce Stéphane vu la façon dont il le regardait à cet instant. Du coin de l'œil, Roy vit que la main du jeune homme s'égarait avec précaution sur la cuisse d'Edward et que celui-ci ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Le militaire se détourna, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette attitude l'agaçait: qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux à se comporter comme deux gamins en manque d'amour, il y'avait des chambres pour ça! Roy n'avait plus envie de draguer ce soir, en fait, il avait plutôt envie d'être seul, et le meilleur moyen qu'il connaisse pour ça, c'était de devenir plus proche de son verre…

**oOo**

Il ne faisait plus le compte, tous ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'en règle général, il se serait arrêté bien avant. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu partir, il avait vu Edward danser, les lèvres collées à celles du beau brun qui l'accompagnait, il s'était alors dit, empli d'une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'un autre verre ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal finalement. Et maintenant, maintenant, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce barman qui refusait de le resservir!

-Allez Fletcher! Un dernier, pour la route!

-Laisse tomber Mustang, on ferme! Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, tu as largement assez bu pour ce soir.

Roy leva un sourcil surpris: ils fermaient, était-il déjà si tard? Alors il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il rentre chez lui? Honnêtement, il n'était pas sur d'y arriver, vu comme la pièce tournait autour de lui… Il entendit vaguement le barman lui dire qu'il était temps de partir, et il se dit confusément qu'il aurait du se sentir gêné, être chassé d'un bar, trop ivre pour marcher seul, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Une voix lui parvint cependant plus clairement:

-C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui.

Il se retourna, mais sa vision était trop trouble, et il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la personne qui avait parlé.

-Allez Colonel, il est temps de rentrer, vous ne pensez pas? Lui demanda Edward en lui passant un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir.

Roy acquiesça seulement, une pensée bizarre venait de lui traverser l'esprit: Edward était beau. Il avait un visage d'enfant qui en avait trop vu, qui avait perdu toute son innocence, et ça le rendait vraiment beau: pas sexy ou séduisant, ou d'autres adjectifs qui ne reflétaient pas totalement ce qu'il était, non, il était juste, purement et simplement, beau. Roy se dit que ce n'était pas étonnant que toutes les femmes craquent pour lui avant de se rappeler avec un petit sourire qu'Edward était gay.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il était arrivé dehors, soutenu par le jeune homme.

-On va marcher si ça vous va. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un peu d'air frais vous fera le plus grand bien…

A nouveau, Roy ne fit qu'acquiescer. Le trajet passa plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Bien sur, pour le Fullmetal qui devait suivre tous ses balancements alcoolisés, le trajet fut beaucoup plus long, mais le résultat était là, ils étaient presque arrivés à l'immeuble de Roy. Le militaire regardait son subordonné avec attention, aucune lueur de jugement ou de dépréciation ne se voyaient dans ses yeux, mais peut-être était-il trop ivre pour le voir clairement.

-On y est presque, finit par dire Edward, rompant le silence qui les avaient accompagnés.

-Tu as changé, Fullmetal.

Edward le regarda, surpris par cette phrase. Roy lui-même ne savait pas très bien d'où venait ce jugement soudain, mais il continua sur sa lancée, alors qu'ils entraient dans son immeuble:

-Tu es devenu plus mature, et je ne suis pas sur de beaucoup aimer que ce soit toi qui joue les adultes entre nous deux maintenant…

Edward eut un rire léger, entrecoupé par les efforts qu'il devait faire pour soutenir Roy dans les escalier:

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous, il vous suffira de boire un peu moins à l'avenir.

Roy sourit à son tour, celle-là, il l'avait méritée. Soudain, il se rappela que le Fullmetal n'était pas seul ce soir:

-Où est passé ton apollon?

-Envolé, comme tous les dieux, répondit le jeune homme avec humour.

-Il avait l'air de te plaire pourtant, et ça semblait réciproque, affirma Roy en s'appuyant sur un mur pendant qu'Edward essayait de trouver la bonne clef pour ouvrir son appartement.

-Mmh, je dois admettre qu'il était vraiment séduisant… Mais je ne suis pas sur que l'alchimie aie pris entre nous deux… Il avait quand même des yeux à tomber par terre, monologua le jeune homme alors que le déclic de la serrure se faisait enfin entendre. Il m'a laissé son numéro, je le rappellerais peut-être.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il ne te mérite pas…

Edward se tourna brusquement vers lui, surpris par cette remarque.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, il avait l'air stupide, tu dois te trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne ton intelligence. Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, mais tu es beaucoup plus beau que lui.

Roy tourna le regard vers le blond, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais la façon dont le regardais Edward à cet instant le fit redevenir plus sérieux.

-Et franchement, il avait l'air d'embrasser comme un manche, finit-il alors que ses yeux descendaient vers les lèvres du Fullmetal.

Edward ne détourna pas le regard, les confessions de Mustang le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais il voulait, non, plutôt il devait savoir ou ça allait le mener! Les pensés de Roy était beaucoup moins claires que celles de son subordonné à ce moment. En fait, tout ce qu'il parvenait à se dire clairement, c'est que Edward avait de très belles lèvres, et qu'il se demandait comment se serait de les embrasser. Il n'était pas gay, il s'était fait ce constat après une expérience malheureuse des années plus tôt, mais à cet instant, son corps entier lui criait que d'embrasser Edward, de le toucher, de le caresser serait plus qu'agréable. Alors, sans y réfléchir, Roy céda à ses pulsions et il se jeta presque sur les lèvres du Fullmetal pour les embrasser fougueusement. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Ses mains s'agrippaient presque désespérément au col de Roy, tandis que les mains du brun se perdaient dans sa chevelure. Pour Roy, ce baiser fut comme une illumination, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'embrasser un garçon, et encore moins le Fullmetal, puisse être si agréable! Comment des lèvres pouvaient elles s'accorder aussi parfaitement au siennes? Ses mains descendirent sur la nuque d'Edward comme pour le coller encore plus contre lui. Sans cesser d'embrasser son subordonné, Roy tâtonna derrière lui pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, et quand il y parvint enfin, il entraîna le Fullmetal en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise.

-Tu veux venir visiter ma chambre? Demanda-t-il en décollant à peine ses lèvres de celles du blond.

Il sentit le jeune homme sourire contre sa bouche:

-Vous allez vite en besogne…

-J'avais dans l'idée de ramener une femme ce soir chez moi, mais un homme ce ne sera pas mal pour une fois.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que le Fullmetal se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte. Roy ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à saisir, c'est que tout à coup, il avait froid, et qu'une grande sensation de vide se creusait en lui, comme si il était déjà en manque des lèvres du jeune homme. Edward tenait sa tête entre ses mains, quelques pas plus loin, dos à lui. Finalement, le jeune homme se retourna, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres:

-Mais quel con…

Roy, bien qu'encore dans la confusion de son état avancé d'ébriété, compris aisément que le Fullmetal s'insultait lui-même.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Edward, demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais le brun put voir, quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard descendre sur ses lèvres, comme si il avait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Alors, doucement, Roy sépara la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouche, et embrassa à nouveau le blond. Le baiser fut encore plus passionné, plus brutal aussi, comme si le Fullmetal était en colère… Mais à nouveau, le blond se sépara brutalement de Roy. Cette fois pourtant, au lieu de s'écarter, Edward l'agrippa par le col pour le plaquer brutalement contre un mur. Il releva un regard furieux vers son supérieur:

-Ca suffit!

Roy ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait ici!

-Je ne suis pas là pour jouer, vous comprenez? Je ne suis pas une de ces potiches que vous ramener un soir, juste pour les baiser sans jamais les rappeler.

Roy ne dit toujours rien, regardant seulement le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce regard si empli de haine, Un regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, depuis la mort de Hugues, ou celle de Nina peut-être… Et au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme serra les dents, et une immense douleur vint remplacer la haine dans son regard. Et doucement, le blond le relâcha, détournant les yeux, comme gêné de s'être montré ainsi, aussi vulnérable, aussi transparent.

-Mais quel con… répéta-t-il, toujours pour lui-même.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de l'appartement, calmement, mais les épaules basses. Roy, quant à lui, resta là, abasourdi, sans rien y comprendre. Ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait complètement dégrisé, et il alla jusqu'à sa cuisine, d'une démarche un peu hésitante, avec l'idée de se faire un café, pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir, ce soir, il allait faire ce qu'il avait évité depuis quelques semaines, il allait vraiment réfléchir, et ce soir, il allait comprendre, comprendre tout ce qu'il ne saisissait plus depuis trop longtemps…

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy s'assit dans son salon, sa deuxième tasse de café à la main, à nouveau à peu près maître de son esprit. Et maintenant, les choses lui apparaissaient clairement, peut être un peu trop même, et il avait peur de comprendre trop bien… Vu la façon dont Edward l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, il était clair qu'il avait aimé cela, et ce n'était donc pas par dégoût, ou par véritable haine qu'il était parti. Non, ce qui avait déclenché sa colère, c'est quand Roy l'avait comparé à toutes ses autres conquêtes… Il avait dit qu'il ne jouait pas… Et pour une fois, cela sembla parfaitement clair à Roy: si le Fullmetal ne voulait pas jouer, c'est qu'il voulait plus. Le brun se pris la tête entre les mains, c'était insensé, le Fullmetal pouvait-il vraiment avoir développé des sentiments pour lui? Mais finalement, il n'y avait que cette conclusion à laquelle il pouvait arriver, tous les mots que lui avaient dit le Fullmetal dans ces dernières semaines prenaient un sens tout à fait différend, à commencer par ce qu'il lui avait dit ce fameux soir ou il était venu draguer son rendez-vous… Il lui avait dit qu'il était jaloux de voir toutes ces femmes tourner autour de lui, tout simplement, bien qu'à ce moment, il n'aie rien compris… Comment avait-il pu se montrer si aveugle? Edward lui avait donné tous les indices possibles, et lui n'avait pas su suivre la piste. Roy repensa à l'attitude protectrice de Riza avec le jeune homme. Elle avait remarqué, elle, que les sentiments d'Edward avaient dépassés le respect et la simple amitié depuis bien longtemps, mais lui, le si fameux Flame Alchemist n'avait rien compris… Quel imbécile!  
Roy se demandait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, quelle attitude il convenait d'adopter. Il respectait vraiment Edward, et la meilleure chose à faire serait d'aller le voir, et de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux deux, mais étais-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? En effet, des faits dérangeants ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête de Roy, des faits qu'il ne pouvait ignorer… Tout d'abord, il avait été vraiment agacé de voir Edward avec ce type tout à l'heure, et ensuite, il avait aimé l'embrasser… Pour finir, il l'avait, vraiment, désiré ce soir… Roy releva la tête, par la fenêtre de son salon, il pouvait voir le jour qui commençait à se lever: quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, une bonne douche ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.  
Les jets d'eau chaude coulaient sur sa peau et lui faisaient le plus grand bien, en plus de décontracter ses muscles meurtris part le manque de sommeil et le surplus d'alcool, ils finirent de lui désembrumer le cerveau. La situation était vraiment dérangeante, c'était la toute première fois qu'un de ses subordonnés nourrissait des sentiments pour lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait ce que lui dictait sa raison: dire à Edward qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre eux, et le faire transférer sous le commandement de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il y'avait un problème dans ce raisonnement, et un problème de taille: Roy ne voulait pas se séparer d'Edward, quelque part, il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ne plus voir le jeune homme aussi régulièrement, ne plus pouvoir rire avec lui, ne plus pouvoir entendre ses histoires extraordinaire, ne plus être témoin de ses prouesses, ne plus voir son sourire espiègle et ses yeux rieurs… Non, ça, c'était inconcevable. Force était d'admettre que le Fullmetal lui était devenu plus que nécessaire. Roy sortit de sa douche, l'esprit clair, certes, mais pourtant toujours aussi confus. Il se mit face à son miroir, se regardant attentivement, essayant de se sonder lui-même.

-C'est un enfant, il n'a que 21 ans, déclara-t-il à son reflet.

A ces quelques mots, il sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans son bas ventre. Et dans le miroir, il vit presque son reflet lui répondre, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres:

-Justement, imagine-toi un peu ce que ça doit être de coucher avec lui.

Roy se frotta les yeux, son imagination devenait fertile quand il manquait de sommeil…

-Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas coucher avec lui pour le jeter ensuite. Même si j'en meurs d'envie.

-Pourquoi pas? C'est bien ce qu'on fait d'habitude…

-Parce qu'Edward n'est pas n'importe qui. Je le respecte trop pour lui faire ça.

-Ecoutes-toi, on dirait presque que tu l'aimes…

Roy écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette réponse imaginaire, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était interdit de penser à ce mot: aimer… Etait-ce ce qu'Edward ressentait pour lui?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas censé avoir de relation avec un de mes subordonnés, se répondit-il, ayant bien conscience d'éluder ses propres questions.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui compte, tu l'as dit toi-même, Edward n'est pas n'importe qui, et pour toi, c'est loin d'être un simple subordonné.

-Je ne peux pas risquer tout ce que j'ai construit pour une simple amourette d'adolescent.

-Tu te mens à toi-même, là. Tu ne crois pas vraiment qu'Edward a juste le béguin pour toi. Et manifestement, vu comme tu te tortures, pour toi aussi c'est bien plus qu'une simple histoire de cul…

Roy n'avait pas envie de s'interroger plus. En soupirant, il tourna ostensiblement le dos à son reflet qui lui lançait trop de vérités qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Péniblement, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit ou il s'assoupit presque instantanément, terrassé par la fatigue.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous annonce d'ailleurs dès maintenant que nous arrivons vers la fin de cette histoire puisqu'il ne me restera plus que deux chapitres à publier après celui-ci.

Je vais aussi préciser quelque chose dès maintenant, non Roy n'est pas devenu complètement taré, il sait bien que son reflet n'est pas vraiment en train de lui parler, il s'agit juste ici d'une façon de mettre en scène ses dialogues intérieurs et ses questionnements.


	6. Fuite vers l'avenir

Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes, nous arrivons à la fin de cette aventure! Je sais que j'ai tardé à mettre ce nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolée, j'espèce cependant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents! Encore une fois, je remercie ceux qui m'écrivent et me lisent: **Matsuyama**, **Naemir**, **Yuitsu **(appelle Bruce Willis!), **Lil'Boow**, **lablone**, **Basilic-Edofanart**, **Blues-moon**, **Harukane**, **ChaussetteGrise** et **ayu**.

Chère **Matsuyama**, tu as raison de ramener ta science, enfin en tout cas, moi ça ne me dérange pas d'autant plus que tu as raison. En ce qui concerne de boire de l'eau pour éviter les grosses cuites, c'est parfaitement vrai. En fait, le café, c'est plutôt un cliché, parce que quand tu mets ça, tout le monde comprend que le personnage essaie d'avoir les idées plus clair. Et pour ce qui concerne le sexe quand on est bourré, et bien je ne pense pas que Roy aie pensé jusque là, et comme ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, pas de souci! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu malgré cela, et je suis contente que vous soyez aussi nombreuses aimer Edward tel que je le décrit, parce que moi aussi j'en ai marre de toutes ces fics où les personnages comme Edward qui sont plutôt cyniques et pas trop cons agissent comme des adolescentes prépubères, bon même si cela peut avoir son charme quand c'est bien fait, je l'avoue.

**Naemir**, contente que tu aies trouvé le temps de me dire ce que tu pensais de ma fic, et je suis aussi très heureuse que tu ne trouves pas ça trop cucu. J'essaie de ne pas trop tourner dans le fleur bleue, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.

**lablonde**, je serais bien incapable de répondre à ta question. D'où viennent mes idées pour écrire des fics? Je ne sais pas trop, ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'en général, je pars d'une situation que j'imagine, et que j'écris autour pour créer une histoire. Houlà, je me rends compte que ça n'aide pas beaucoup ça… Un petit conseil: ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai commencé à écrire, et que je fais toujours de temps à autres, c'est d'écrire des songfic. Ca peut vraiment donner de l'inspiration d'écrire autour d'une chanson qui te plait ou qui te parle.

**Basilic-Edofanart**, ne sois pas si dur avec Roy, si on achevait à coups de pelle (bien qu'il le mérite), Edo serait tout malheureux, et ça deviendrait une deathfic, ce que je n'avais pas prévu. Donc on va laisser Roy en vie, pour qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de notre Edward et qu'il puisse le rendre heureux!

**ChaussetteGrise**, je suis désolée que l'un de mes chapitres t'aie déçue, et je suis bien contente de m'être rattrapée par la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre va me permettre de me faire totalement pardonner.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: **

**Fuite vers l'avenir.**

Le réveil de Roy sonna bien trop vite. Il battit des paupières, et difficilement il regarda le cadran lumineux. Il soupira, ce n'était pas la première sonnerie, il était horriblement en retard.  
Trois quart d'heure plus tard, le militaire s'engouffrait dans son bureau, soulagé que Hawkeye ne soit pas là pour l'enguirlander d'être aussi en retard. Il s'affala péniblement dans son gros fauteuil de cuir,et soupesa l'idée de faire une petite sieste avant de commencer sa journée de travail. Malheureusement, alors qu'il commençait à se décontracter dans son fauteuil, on frappa à sa porte. Riza n'attendit pas que son supérieur lui réponde pour entrer. La jeune femme avait l'air furieuse, et Roy se dit en déglutissant pitoyablement que finalement, son retard n'était pas passé inaperçu. La jeune femme, faisant fi du protocole vint se planter devant le bureau du brun:

-Que s'est il passé avec Edward?

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça! Comment pouvait-elle déjà être au courant? Edward était-il allé la voir? Non… Si ça avait été le cas, elle ne lui demanderait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle l'engueulerait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-De quoi est ce que vous parlez? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

La jeune femme le toisa avec suspicion, essayant de jauger si il jouait les ignorants ou si il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. Finalement, elle répondit:

-Edward a déposé une demande officielle de transfert ce matin.

Roy reçut cette nouvelle comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il eu du mal à accuser le coup. Il s'était demandé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit ce qu'il allait faire d'Edward, mais finalement, le jeune homme avait pris la décision pour lui en demandant officiellement à changer de supérieur.

-Alors, je vous repose la question, que s'est il passé avec Edward?

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite, peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. De cette façon, Edward allait pouvoir l'oublier et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, loin de lui. Il releva les yeux vers Riza, et vit tout de suite qu'elle s'impatientait, et aussi qu'elle avait l'air inquiète, pour Ed…

-J'ai compris…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Riza savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

-Oh…, répondit-elle seulement.

-C'est probablement mieux pour lui, continua-t-il, avec une intonation de tristesse profonde qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose, répondit-elle sérieusement. Qu'un de vos subordonnés demande son transfert pourrait avoir des conséquences directes sur vous. On pourrait prendre cela pour des difficultés à gérer vos hommes.

-Je m'en sortirais avec ça… Laissons le vivre sa vie.

Roy ne s'était pas attendu à devoir convaincre Riza du bien-fondé de la décision d'Edward, et cela lui était difficile. Elle qui était si protectrice envers le jeune homme, ne devrait-elle pas être la première à se réjouir qu'il s'en aille pour pouvoir l'oublier?

-Il y'a autre chose, monsieur. J'ai eu d'autres informations plus… officieuses… Il semblerait qu'Edward aie aussi envoyé un message au Général Akimoto pour savoir si il était toujours intéressé de l'avoir sous ses ordres.

Roy se leva d'un bond en entendant les mots de son lieutenant:

-Il n'a pas fait ça!

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, satisfaite d'avoir enfin obtenu une réaction. Roy serra les dents, quel imbécile! Il comprenait très bien que Edward veuille le fuir, mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'essayer de rentrer sous les ordres de son rival Akimoto? Quelle réaction immature! Il essayait probablement juste de se venger en servant de son pire ennemi! Mais il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il s'engageait en faisant cela… Roy ne détestait pas uniquement Akimoto parce qu'il était son principal rival, non, c'était aussi parce que ce général était un homme cruel pour qui aucune vie ne comptait à part la sienne. Akimoto était un génie de la manipulation, il pouvait faire gober presque n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, c'est pour cela qu'il était arrivé aussi loin dans l'armée. Mais en dessous d'une attitude que le haut commandement trouvait toujours irréprochable, il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier la vie de ses hommes dès que cela servait son ambition. Edward ne devait pas rentrer sous ses ordres, sa vie serait constamment en danger! C'était une pure folie…

-Où est le Fullmetal, finit par demander Roy. Il faut que je lui parle…

-Il a demandé un congé en attendant la réponse à sa requête de transfert. J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation d'aller le consulter à son hôtel sur mes heures de travail.

-Evidemment. Je viens avec vous.

La jeune femme eut l'air ennuyée:

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est clair que Edward ne veut pas vous voir.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis Major! Je viens, point.

La jeune femme eut l'air piquée, mais elle ne répondit pas, et emboîta le pas à son supérieur qui s'engouffrai déjà hors de son bureau.

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard,Roy se trouvait à l'arrière d'une voiture conduite par Riza. Il voyait clairement la jeune femme lui jeter des petits regards incertains dans le rétroviseur.

-Quoi? Finit-il par lui demander, excédé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, que s'est il passé avec Edward?

Roy soupira, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de cela, ça ne la regardait pas, en plus, elle allait être furieuse après lui.

-Vous saviez, n'est ce pas? Que Edward avait des sentiments pour moi… Eluda-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement, les yeux fixés sur la route. Un moment de silence suivit cette question, mais Riza reprit bientôt:

-Avez-vous… repoussé ses avances?

Roy fit craquer ses doigts nerveusement, clairement mal à l'aise.

-Pas exactement, finit-il par avouer.

Il vit la jeune femme lui jeter un regard courroucé dans le rétroviseur. Avec sa réputation, elle devait déjà s'imaginer qu'il avait couché avec le blond.

-Je l'ai embrassé, sur un coup de tête, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Et je lui ai proposé d'aller plus loin. Je n'avais pas idée que ça représentait plus pour lui…

La jeune femme sembla chercher une réponse appropriée, mais déjà, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel d'Edward. Après qu'elle se soit garée, ils montèrent tous les deux silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Riza frappa deux coups, brefs et secs. La poignée de la chambre s'actionna quelques secondes plus tard, mais la personne qui ouvrit la porte n'était pas le frère Elric auxquels ils s'attendaient. Alphonse eut l'air surpris en voyant les deux militaires sur le pas de sa porte, mais très vite, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une méfiance incertaine. Roy en fut étonné, ce n'était pas des sentiments qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans les yeux du si doux et si gentil Alphonse.

-Bonjour Alphonse. Edward est-il là? Lui demanda Riza.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme. Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?

Il n'avait clairement pas envie de les laisser entrer.

-Nous devons lui parler.

-Il est en congé, répondit-il du tac au tac, les défiant du regard.

-Ecoute, Al, les interrompit Roy, fatigué de ce petit jeu. Edward est dans l'armée, il est en congé quand nous disons qu'il en congé. Nous avons pris la peine de nous déplacer pour ne pas le déranger, mais nous pouvons aussi le convoquer au QG.

L'adolescent hésita, mais finalement, il ouvrit plus largement la porte pour les laisser passer. Il les mena jusqu'au petit salon de la suite du Fullmetal. Les deux militaires s'assirent sur un canapé, et le blond s'assit sur un fauteuil, face à eux.

-Edward est sous la douche, il va arriver.

Roy observa le jeune homme, même cinq ans plus tard, il avait toujours du mal à se rendre compte que ce garçon était le même que celui qu'ils avaient côtoyés dans une armure durant toutes ces années. Alphonse ressemblait de plus en plus à Edward, surtout avec cette lueur de défi dans le regard. Son visage était cependant plus rond, et plus enfantin. Et il avait définitivement moins de maturité dans les yeux que Edward au même âge.

-Je pensais que Winry et toi étiez partis? Finit par demander Riza, espérant ainsi rompre la lourde tension qui s'était installée.

-Winry a pris le train de 5h18 ce matin, je devais rentrer avec elle, mais j'ai finalement décidé de rester encore un peu.

Roy pensa que Edward avait du rentrer juste avant le départ de Winry. Dans quel état était-il pour qu'Alphonse aie finalement décidé de rester avec lui? Une once de remord vint s'installer au creux de son estomac, peut-être avait-il fait plus de mal cette nuit qu'il ne le croyait… Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix venant du couloir derrière eux:

-Putain, Al, je préférais quand tu vivais dans un corps de métal! Au moins tu vidais pas le ballon d'eau chaude!

Roy et Riza se retournèrent vers la voix. La jeune femme détourna aussitôt le regard, mais Roy n'eut pas ce réflexe. Edward se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, une toute petite serviette autour des reins. Se séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette, il n'avait pas remarqué les deux militaires qui se trouvaient dans son salon. Roy déglutit péniblement: si il en avait encore douté jusque là, l'incertitude était devenue impossible. Au vu de la chaleur qui l'habita instantanément à cette vision, il était clair qu'il désirait le blond!

-Ed? L'appela simplement son petit frère.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et remarqua enfin les deux militaires.

-Oh, laissa-t-il échapper.

Roy eut un petit sourire. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas la décence de paraître gêné, quel manque de pudeur!

-Major, salua le jeune homme, amusé que la jeune femme lui tourne ostensiblement le dos.

-Fullmetal, le salua en retour Riza, un peu rouge.

-Pendant qu'on y est sur les reproches Alphonse, tu pourrais aussi me prévenir quand on a de la visite, pour éviter que… disons, je débarque à poil au milieu du salon devant nos invités.

-J'y penserais la prochaine fois, lui répondit son petit frère avec amusement.

-Je vais m'habiller, je reviens.

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur, en train de se tresser les cheveux. "Sexy", pensa Roy, bien qu'il l'aie préféré dans sa tenue précédente. Alphonse se leva et alla jusqu'à son frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

L'aîné le regarda, un peu surpris.

-Comment ça?

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font là?

-Aucune idée, mentit le plus vieux.

-Arrête ça Ed, fais pas comme si tout allait bien! J'ai bien vu quand t'es rentré cette nuit que quelque chose allait pas!

-C'est pour ça que tu es resté? Lui demanda Edward avec un sourire doux. C'est simpa Al, mais tu te fais des idées, tout va bien.

-Très bien! Lança Alphonse avec insolence en se retournant vers les deux militaires. Vous allez peut-être me dire la vérité vous! Qu'est ce vous lui voulez!

Riza et Roy se regardèrent, incertains sur ce qu'ils devaient révéler au plus jeune des frères Elric.

-Fais pas de scène Alphonse. C'est un truc qui a rapport avec l'armée, tu vois bien qu'ils peuvent pas t'en parler, lui mentit à nouveau Edward.

-Putain, t'es chiant Ed! Pourquoi tu me dis jamais rien?

-Parce que tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi! Surtout quand ça à avoir avec l'armée.

-Me lance pas sur l'armée, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense! Et ce qu'en pense Pinako et Winry par la même occasion, et ce qu'en aurait pensé maman!

Le visage de Edward se fit plus froid:

-Laisse maman là ou elle est, Al.

Alphonse sembla perdre toute sa colère en un instant, probablement conscient qu'il avait été trop loin.

-Tu voulais pas aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque de Central aujourd'hui? Reprit Edward comme si de rien n'était. Vas-y, je te rejoindrais dans la partie tout public, et je te ferais entrer dans la partie réservée aux militaires.

Alphonse soupira, abandonnant tout espoir de faire avouer à son frère que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans saluer les deux militaires, il sortit de l'appartement. Edward vint alors s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que Alphonse occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait l'air fatigué, ce qui n'étais pas étonnant vu que lui non plus n'avait pas dû tellement dormir cette nuit. Roy remarqua qu'Edward était tourné vers Riza et qu'il évitait de le regarder.

-Désolé pour ça, commença le blond.

-Ce n'est rien Edward, lui répondit la jeune femme. Mais je suis un peu étonnée, je me rappelle d'une époque où tu ne cachais rien à Alphonse.

-C'est vrai, mais à cette époque, nous partagions les même problèmes, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

-Je comprend. Je suppose que tu mentais quand tu disais ne pas savoir pourquoi nous étions là.

Le jeune homme acquiesça calmement. Roy ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part du jeune homme. Il pensait qu'Edward allait le jeter de chez lui en le traitant de connard, il pensait qu'il aller lui rire au nez en jurant d'aider Akimoto à venir Généralissime, mais non, pas du tout, il se contentait simplement de l'ignorer consciencieusement, ce qui déplaisait fortement au militaire.

-Cela pose-t-il un problème que je demande mon transfert, demanda-t-il ingénument.

-En quelques sortes, mais ce qui nous ennuie surtout c'est que tu aies contacté le général Akimoto.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Fullmetal.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

-Quand on est bien renseigné, oui.

Edward s'enfonça nonchalamment dans son gros fauteuil en levant les yeux au ciel:

-Akimoto me lance depuis des années pour que je travaille pour lui, il m'a semblé intéressant d'accepter.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Edward, lui répondit calmement Riza.

Edward changea complètement d'attitude. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, légèrement penché vers l'avant, pour se donner un air plus sérieux:

-Je ne suis plus un enfant major, je sais parfaitement ce que je fait, affirma-t-il avec détermination.

Roy n'y tint plus. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour tester la détermination du jeune homme mais pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie! Pourquoi Riza restait aussi calme au lieu de l'engueuler vertement, et surtout, de quel droit le jeune homme l'ignorait-il de cette façon?

-Edward, tu es en train de faire une des choses les plus stupides de ta vie. Te mettre sous les ordres d'Akimoto pour te venger de moi, c'est vraiment trop con. Est-ce que tu sais combien d'hommes sont morts pour l'avoir servi, combien ont été mutilés? Tu veux vraiment finir comme ça juste pour me punir?

Edward lui adressa à peine un regard, comme agacé par un bruit dérangeant, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Riza.

-Je sais ce que je fais, répétât-il sur le même ton de détermination.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent longuement sans sourciller, échangeant silencieusement des choses que Roy ne parvenait pas à saisir. Cela agaçait prodigieusement le brun, que Riza semble comprendre aussi bien le jeune homme alors que lui en était parfaitement incapable. Finalement, la jeune femme sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait dans les yeux d'Edward, car elle baissa les yeux en soupirant:

-Tu es sur de toi, Edward?

-Oui.

-Tu y as bien réfléchi?

-Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. Vu les évènements, ça me semble être le bon moment.

La jeune femme acquiesça tandis que Roy sentait monter une sourde colère en lui, il ne comprenait rien à leur discussion!

-Tu penses que Akimoto va gober ça aussi facilement?

-Il est de notoriété publique que je ne m'entend pas avec Mustang, et même si lui croit que je fais ça pour me venger, dit-il en désignant vaguement ledit Mustang, toujours sans le regarder, je vois pas pourquoi Akimoto penserait différemment.

-Si il s'aperçoit que tu joues pour les deux camps, tu es un homme mort Edward, Akimoto n'est pas un enfant de chœur.

-Je sais. Le tout sera de ne pas se faire prendre.

Roy sentit toute sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil, il tombait des nues! Edward ne cherchait pas à se bosser pour Akimoto pour se venger, au contraire, il faisait cela pour le faire tomber! Riza avait l'air clairement partagée à cette idée.

-Tu sais, Edward il faut que le Lieutenant Général devienne Général avant de penser qu'il puisse devenir Généralissime. Sans toi, ce sera plus difficile.

-Ne vous sous-estimez pas, je sais qu'avec une échéance de cinq ans, vous allez y arriver. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir pour faire tomber Akimoto, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre.

Riza acquiesça tristement. Elle voyait bien que Edward leur offrait de détruire leur plus grand rival, et qu'il était probablement le seul à pouvoir le faire, pourtant, elle n'aimait pas ça…

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, Major, mais je m'en sortirai, ne vous en faite pas.

-Si tu es sur de toi…

-On ne peut plus. Maintenant, allez-vous en 'il vous plait, j'ai rendez vous avec Alphonse, et il va s'inquiéter si je tarde trop, leur demanda-t-il en se levant et en leur désignant la sortie.

Riza se leva et Roy suivit le mouvement, encore sous le choc des dernières informations qu'il avait reçu. Riza semblait résignée, elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'Edward, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient besoin de descendre Akimoto. Depuis qu'elle avait eut ces informations, ce matin, elle s'était doutée de ce que voulait faire Edward. Elle était venue vérifier si il se rendait bien compte de ce à quoi il s'engageait, et maintenant, elle ne pouvait que respecter sa volonté. Il avait raison après tout, il n'était plus un enfant. Roy quand à lui venait de se faire le même constat, pour la toute première fois. A cet instant, en effet, il s'était rendu compte que Edward était devenu un adulte. Son attitude posée et sérieuse le démarquait fondamentalement de cet adolescent trop mature que Roy avait toujours tendance à voir en lui. Désormais, et Roy ne pourrait plus le nier, Edward était un adulte, bien qu'il n'aie que 21 ans… Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'appartement, ils entendirent la voix d'Edward derrière eux:

-Mustang?

Roy se retourna, surpris que Edward aie enfin décidé de ne plus l'ignorer. Le jeune homme se tenait adossé contre l'encadrure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui retourne sa veste pour se venger dès qu'on le déçoit, surtout lorsque la personne à qui j'en veux n'est pas le seul impliqué par mon revirement. Je trouve dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas encore compris.

Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard fier et méprisant, le jeune homme rentra dans le salon, sans s'occuper d'eux plus que cela. Roy se sentit vraiment très con d'un seul coup. C'était vrai, Edward était quelqu'un de loyal et de droit, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, et il le savait. Même si il avait eut envie de se venger de lui, jamais Edward ne ferait quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en danger tous le travail que Riza et les autres avaient fourni. Alors que lui et Riza arrivaient dans le hall de l'hôtel, Roy se dit qu'il aurait dû lui répondre, qu'il aurait dû lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait dû ravaler sa fierté, pour une fois. Les deux militaires retournèrent jusqu'à leur voiture sans un mot. Riza semblait toujours aussi incertaine à propos de la situation. Roy, quand à lui, essayait de s'y retrouver dans une confusion qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi les choses devaient elles être aussi compliquées? Soudain, alors que Roy montait dans la voiture, différents souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Edward, si sexy vêtu d'une simple serviette. Les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Edward le soir précédent. La colère qui l'avait envahit quand il avait vu Edward embrasser ce garçon. La terreur qui l'avait habité pendant tous le moment ou il avait cru ne plus le revoir après qu'Edward se soit fait tiré dessus. La sensation de manque qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Edward avait passé ce long mois à Reezembul, loin de lui. Et soudain, Roy Mustang finit par se rendre compte de quelque chose: les choses étaient compliquées avec Edward parce qu'il avait peur de se poser les bonnes questions, parce qu'il avait peur d'admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Et si il avait peur, c'était parce que pour une fois, ces sentiments comptaient. Edward n'était pas un simple flirt comme il en avait connu des dizaines, non, Edward était bien plus que cela pour lui, et aujourd'hui, il se sentait enfin prêt à l'admettre. Et Roy se rendit compte que maintenant, contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, il était prêt à avoir ne véritable conversation avec Edward. Sans dire un mot à Hawkeye, Roy sauta hors de la voiture que celle-ci était en train de démarrer. Dans sa précipitation, il ne regarda pas en traversant la route, et manqua presque de se faire écraser, mai il ne s'attarda pas sur ce léger détail et s'engouffra dans l'hôtel. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage du Fullmetal. Mais finalement, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il se dégonfla. Qu'allait-il dire à Edward? Que ferait-il si le garçon décidait à nouveau de l'ignorer? Roy secoua la tête, conscient qu'il essayait de se trouver des excuses pour ne pas affronter le jeune homme. Ah il était beau le si courageux Flame Alchemist! Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et calmement il finit par actionner la poignée. Il marcha silencieusement dans la suite, et quand il arriva au salon, il se rendit tout de suite compte que le Fullmetal ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Le jeune homme se tenait immobile face à la baie vitrée, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il tenait toujours ses bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, mais de façon plus douloureuse maintenant. Roy se sentit vraiment mal à cette vision pathétique du blond, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il éprouvait une grande souffrance presque physique qui provenait, il le savait bien, d'une blessure qui n'avait rien de physique. Le brun eut l'envie presque irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, se sentant affreusement coupable de faire endurer tout cela, sans l'avoir cherché, à son subordonné. Mais alors qu'il allait s'avancer, Edward fit un pas en arrière. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme pris une profonde inspiration. Roy fut estomaqué par la transformation qui s'opéra sur le joli visage qui se reflétait dans la fenêtre. Tous les traits du Fullmetal se détendirent lentement. Si il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, le brun m'aurait jamais pu croire que Edward se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt dans un tel état de souffrance. Soudain, il sentit le jeune homme se tendre presque imperceptiblement, et il réalisa que le Fullmetal avait fini par se rendre compte de sa présence. Le jeune homme se retourna nonchalamment pour lui faire face.

-On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Roy resta un instant déconcerté par la sérénité avec laquelle Edward s'adressait à lui, comme si il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, comme si il n'avait pas tout fait pour l'ignorer à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt.

-Je pensais que tu ne m'ouvrirais pas.

-Bien vu.

Un lourd silence suivit ces quelques mots. Roy ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer, et Edward n'avait manifestement pas envie de lui faciliter les choses. Finalement, Roy se dit qu'il devait commencer par la chose la plus importante pour repartir sur de bonnes bases:

-Edward, écoutes, je… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cru en toi aujourd'hui. Et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi hier soir.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes sur ce qu'il allait répondre à cela.

-Pour le fait de ne pas croire en moi, sachez que vous êtes vraiment le pire des connards, durant ces dernières années, je vous aie donné plus de raison qu'il n'en faut pour me faire confiance.

-Je sais, répondit Roy, penaud.

-Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et bien… Disons que les choses ont tournés d'une façon inattendue. Mais ce n'était pas bien de votre part. Je veux dire… Je ne peux pas vous forcer à ressentir la même chose que moi, mais vous… Vous n'auriez pas dû agir comme ça. Je pense que je mérite mieux que d'être traité comme une vulgaire conquête.

Roy ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la conversation arrive aussi facilement aux questions de sentiments, mais puisqu'ils y étaient, autant exploiter le sujet.

-Ca fait… longtemps que tu éprouves ce genre de choses pour moi?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, et Roy crut qu'il était gêné par la question, mais il se rendit compte quand il commença à parler qu'il ne faisait que réfléchir à la façon dont il allait dire les choses:

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que oui. Je me suis rendu compte très tôt que j'étais attiré par les hommes. Mais je n'y prêtais pas tellement attention… Et puis un jour, je sais pas, je vous aie regardé, et je me suis dit que vous étiez sexy, j'étais attiré par vous. J'avais 15 ou 16 ans peut-être, et vous devez pensez que ça a été une des pires révélations de ma vie, de me sentir attiré par mon bâtard de supérieur, mais en réalité, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ca me paraissait futile et déplacé de penser ce genre de chose, que ce soit à votre propos ou non. J'avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à l'esprit, et jamais je ne me serais permis de laisser libre cours à tout ça alors que Alphonse était dans cet état. Je veux dire, à l'époque, Al et moi n'avions qu'un an de différence, lui aussi aurait dû en être au stade des premier émois, des premières attirances, mais il ne pouvait pas… alors moi non plus. Ensuite, on a fini par s'en sortir, miraculeusement, et il n'y avait plus rien pour me retenir. Quand je vous voyais, je vous trouvais toujours attirant, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'ai couché à droite à gauche, avec pleins d'hommes que sommes toutes, je trouvais aussi séduisant que vous finalement. Et puis un jour,il y'a deux ou trois ans, je sais pas trop, j'étais seul avec vous dans votre bureau et j'ai dit un truc qui vous a fait rire, et je me suis dit que j'aimais ce son. C'était la première fois que je me disais une telle chose. Et petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte, que…

Le blond releva les yeux vers son supérieur pour le lui dire en face:

-Que je vous aimais, tout simplement.

Roy fut impressionné de la façon si franche et si directe dont Edward lui révélait ses sentiments, comme si pour lui, c'était simple.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'étonner Ed. Je ne pensais pas que tu te livrerais aussi facilement, tu as vraiment beaucoup grandi. Et d'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression que tu te montres plus mature que moi… Je pensais que tu serais gêné de parler de tout ça.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Est-ce donc une si grande honte que de tomber amoureux de vous?

Le brun ne sut d'abord que lui répondre. La plupart des gens cachaient leurs sentiments, et Edward en faisait généralement parti. Mais ce n'était pas par honte, Edward s'acceptait et s'assumait.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

-Vous m'auriez repoussé.

-C'est probable, mais tu aurais pu passer à autre chose.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les choses me convenaient assez bien comme elles étaient en fait. La plupart des gens pensent que d'entretenir une relation avec une personne aimée rend heureux, et c'est probablement vrai, pendant un temps. J'en ai trop vu des gens qui aimaient et qui ressentaient leur plus grande souffrance à cause de ça: ma mère, Gracia Hugues, Rose, même mon père… Avec ma poisse, si je n'étais pas amoureux de vous je tomberais passionnément amoureux d'une personne qui me quitterais tragiquement, et là, je pense que je finirais vraiment par me pendre…

Edward avait dit ces derniers mots sur le ton de l'humour, mais Roy savait bien qu'il était plus sérieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître, parce qu'il en avait trop vu, parce qu'il avait déjà trop souffert dans sa vie, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir encore survivre si on essayait à nouveau de lui arracher le cœur.

-Mais tu ne peux pas être heureux comme ça…

Le jeune homme pencha sa tête sur le coté, comme pour soupeser son bonheur actuel:

-C'est vrai, d'une certaine façon, mais finalement, je m'en contentais bien, de cette situation complètement figée. Je ressentais plutôt comme une sorte de mélancolie, c'était une douleur parfaitement gérable.

-Alors tu ne m'a rien dit parce que tu avais peur?

Roy avait dit cela dans l'espoir de déstabiliser son jeune subordonné, afin qu'il se rende compte que son raisonnement était faillible. Mais Edward n'eut, une fois encore, pas la réaction escomptée.

-C'est exactement ça, répondit-il sans sourciller.

-Mais les choses ont changé maintenant, ou plutôt, elles ont changées lors de ce fameux incident avec Mia.

-On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, et je dois admettre que c'est parfaitement vrai dans mon cas. J'étais tellement… absorbé par mon amour pour vous que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que de votre coté, vous ne me regardiez plus. Mais ce soir là, je m'en suis rendu compte, parce que ce soir là, même si c'était parce que vous étiez furieux après moi, vous m'avez vraiment regardé. Et je me suis senti… J'avais l'impression d'exister pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Si bien que j'ai continué ce petit jeu, pour que vous me regardiez à nouveau, pour exister encore une fois. Dès ce moment, les choses étaient vouées à en finir comme elles finissent aujourd'hui, parce que pour la première fois, ça me faisait mal de penser que vous ne me verriez jamais comme je vous voyais. J'ai essayé de retarder le moment ou j'allais vous quitter le plus possible, parce que je n'arrive plus à m'envisager hors de votre univers, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, les choses sont devenues trop… trop douloureuses.

Le visage du blond avait repris cette expression de souffrance qu'il avait si bien réussi à cacher jusque là. Instinctivement, Roy fit un pas en avant, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant Edward faire un pas en arrière.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il seulement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, et finalement, Roy posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, celle qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre.

-Pourquoi? Comment est-ce que tu peux m'aimer?

Edward eut un petit sourire moqueur:

-C'est amusant quand même que quelqu'un d'aussi vantard que vous ne puisse accepter l'idée d'être aimé…

Roy baissa la tête, sans répondre. Beaucoup de femmes avaient dit être amoureuses de lui, mais il savait qu'elles ne l'avait jamais vu tel qu'il était réellement, elles aimaient seulement ce qu'il acceptait de dévoiler: son air charmeur, son assurance, sa galanterie. Mais Edward le connaissait vraiment, il connaissait tous ses défauts, il savait le mal qu'il avait fait, et malgré cela, il l'aimait… Il releva la tête et remarqua que le regard du blond s'était perdu dans le vide, absorbé par ses réflexions:

-Je vous trouve beau, commença-t-il presque mécaniquement. Vous avez un sourire plus que séduisant. Vous avez beaucoup d'humour et de répartie, vous êtes fort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, vous êtes ambitieux, pour les bonnes raisons, vous êtes toujours prêt à toute éventualité.

Edward laissa passer un moment de silence, et son regard devint plus doux alors qu'il se raccrochait à celui de Roy:

-Mais je vous aime surtout parce que malgré le fait que Ishbal soit derrière vous depuis longtemps, je sais que vous vous en voulez toujours pour ce que vous y avez fait, et que vous ne pourrez jamais vous le pardonner, parce que pour vous, la vie humaine compte, réellement. Je vous aime parce que même si vous avez du mal parfois à faire les choses correctement quand ça vous touche personnellement, vous faites toujours ce qu'il faut quand cela concerne le bien de tous. Je vous aime parce que vous allez tous les samedis sur la tombe de Hugues, et que vous ne vous remettez pas de sa mort. Je vous aime parce que même si beaucoup raconte que vous asservissez vos hommes pour servir vos propres ambitions, je sais que vous êtes encore plus fidèle à eux qu'ils ne le sont à vous, et que vous ne mettriez jamais leurs vies en danger. Je vous aime parce que vous êtes un homme foncièrement bon, malgré vos défauts…

Roy eut presque envie de pleurer en entendant les derniers mots du Fullmetal, parce que comme il l'avait soupçonné, Edward l'aimait pour ce qu'il était réellement, malgré tous ses défauts. Doucement, il s'approcha d'Edward, et pensa que maintenant, après tout ce qu'avait accepté de lui dire Edward, c'était à lui de dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour lui, mais ça ne l'avait probablement pas été non plus pour Edward, et pour ce garçon qui se tenait face à lui, il devait trouver le courage et la force nécessaire:

-Tu es un être absolument exceptionnel, Edward, et je regrette de l'avoir oublié ces dernières années. Je suis désolé d'avoir détourné le regard…

Roy était tout proche d'Edward maintenant, et sans qu'il aie pu s'en empêcher, son regard parcouru son visage jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres délicieusement tentante.

-Si vous essayer de m'embrasser, je vous frapperais tellement fort que votre équipe ne pourra plus vous reconnaître, le prévint Edward en le défiant du regard.

Roy s'arracha à la contemplation de cette bouche avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Ses habitudes de tombeur étaient difficiles à perdre. Finalement, il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et de tous simplement dire ce qui lui passait par la tête:

-Tu es magnifique.

-Quoi? S'exclama Edward, l'air un peu perdu.

-Tu as beaucoup de charme, et tu as un charisme stupéfiant. J'ai dû travailler pendant des années avant de devenir un bon meneur d'homme. Mais toi, les gens te font confiance naturellement. Tu as aussi beaucoup d'humour.

-Vous êtes encore ivre, déclara Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et toi aussi, tu as beaucoup de répartie, continua Roy, comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu. J'adore discuter avec toi, parce que tu possède une finesse d'esprit incroyable, que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu es d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, si bien que parfois, j'ai du mal à te suivre, même si je fais toujours semblant. Et tu es talentueux, tu es le garçon le plus talentueux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu es un alchimiste bien plus doué que je ne le serais jamais, et quand je vois ce que tu es capable de faire, j'en suis toujours émerveillé. Tu es fier, mais tu sais faire taire ton orgueil quand c'est nécessaire. Tu es incapable de faire souffrir qui que ce soit et tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver un parfait inconnu.

Roy était devenu de plus en plus sérieux, se rendant compte de ses propres sentiments au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Edward quand à lui semblait troublé, et un peu en colère aussi. Trouvant son supérieur trop proche, il essaya de s'écarter, mais le brun ne le laissa pas faire. Il l'attrapa par les deux épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face:

-Cesse de fuir! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Edward se dégagea violemment:

-Ne jouez pas avec moi!

-Je ne joue plus…

Roy avait dit cela d'une voix basse, les yeux plantés dans ceux du Fullmetal. Edward fut pris au dépourvu par ce sérieux implacable. Et finalement, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il baissa les yeux.

-Alors arrêtez de dire des choses que vous ne pensez pas, et que vous allez regretter, implora-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime, lui répondit Roy en le forçant à relever la tête vers lui. Mais je vais te dire que j'avais déjà vu Mia avec des hommes, mais qu'il n'y a que quand je l'ai vue avec toi que ça m'a rendu furieux. Je vais te dire que quand tu es parti pendant un mois à Rezembool, sans me donner de nouvelles, tu m'as manqué affreusement. Je vais te dire que si j'ai autant bu hier soir, c'est parce que j'ai eu envie de tuer ce mec qui t'embrassait. Je vais te dire, que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, et que j'ai envie de toi. Je vais te dire que quand tu t'es fait tiré dessus, et que j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir, je me suis senti mourir, que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais survivre si il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je vais te dire que hier soir, quand je me demandais ce que j'allais faire après ces baisers, je ne pouvais me décider à te transférer parce que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de te voir loin de moi, de ne plus pouvoir te parler quand je voudrais, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de toi.

Roy s'arrêta un moment, Edward ne cherchait plus à fuir maintenant, il était totalement pendu à ses lèvres, avec quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux, de l'espoir. Et Roy comprit que c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau:

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime Edward, parce que ce serait un mensonge, mais il est clair que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Je n'avais encore jamais senti le besoin de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse, parce que personne n'avait jamais attiré suffisamment mon attention. Mais je suis là, face à toi, et je me rends compte que je te veux, rien qu'à moi. Et qu'il est bien possible qu'avec toi, je sois prêt à m'engager dans une véritable relation et à voir où ça va nous mener.

Edward le regardait toujours, comme perdu, et finalement, il demanda:

-Vous êtes sérieux?

-Parfaitement. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Est-ce que tu veux tenter quelque chose avec moi?

Edward ne répondit pas, et tout doucement, il approcha sa main du visage de Roy, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Et tout aussi doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de Roy, pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement. Roy se sentit fondre dans ce baiser, et il sut qu'il venait de prendre les bonnes décisions. Quand Edward s'écarta de lui, il lui souriait, une joie toute nouvelle dans les yeux, accompagnée d'une détermination et d'une assurance qui avaient disparues il y'a bien longtemps:

-Si vous ne m'aimez pas encore, je ferais en sorte que ça arrive, vous verrez.

Roy savait que quand Edward se donnait un objectif, il faisait tout pour l'atteindre, et qu'en général, il obtenait ce qu'il désirait. Mais il n'en fut pas effrayé, pour la première fois, au contraire, il se sentant prêt à se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure.

* * *

Last but one my friends!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien évidemment. Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue à paraître que j'essaierais de publier avant mercredi (pas sûre hein?)


	7. Monsieur le Généralissime

Bonjour à tous, comme promis, voici mon dernier chapitre, et il me semble que je suis dans les temps. Alors, je vous préviens, il s'agit juste d'un épilogue, et en plus, c'est guimauve, alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, il vaut mieux que vous vous arrêtiez au chapitre précédent. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de pas faire ça trop fleur bleue, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une grande romantique dans l'âme.

Je tiens à nouveau à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi tout au long de cette fanfiction et qui m'ont encouragé. Et merci à **Matsumaya**, **lablonde**, **Basilic-Edofanart**, **ayu**, **Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy** et **Calipso68**.

**Matsumaya**, je suis désolée comme toujours pour les fautes qui te dérangent! Ensuite, effectivement, je sais, c'est un peu brusque comme fin, mais je préfère ne pas faire traîner les choses en longueur. Comme tu le dis, j'évite la page blanche comme ça. Enfin, je suis toujours contente quand on me complimente sur mon Edward, moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup comme ça, et je suis contente qu'il vous plaise autant.

**Basilic-Edofanart, **je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'aie plu, et que tu aies été sensible aux émotions que j'essayais de faire passer. Je suis désolée qu'un paragraphe mammouth aie gêné ta lecture, mais j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre soit encore pire pour cela.

**Calipso68**, merci pour tout tes adorables commentaires! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois allée voir mes autres fanfiction sur FMA et sur Harry Potter et qu'elles soient autant à ton goût!

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**Monsieur le Généralissime.**

Roy Mustang était assis dans son gigantesque bureau, en train de faire sa fichue paperasserie. Si il avait su que de devenir Généralissime ne lui enlèverait pas ce genre de charge, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Pourtant, d'habitude, il s'y attelait avec plus de courage, il avait compris et assumé le fait qu'en atteignant ce poste, il devait agir de façon responsable. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer, il pensait trop à Edward, et résultat, chaque papier lui prenait deux heures! Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il avait beau être le généralissime des armées d'Amestris, il en restait un homme comme les autres, un homme qui ne pouvait penser qu'à un jeune blondinet qui faisait parti de sa vie depuis longtemps, et qui la partageait depuis bientôt 7 ans.  
Roy ne cessait de repenser à la façon dont s'était construite leur relation. Edward, bien que Roy lui ait avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui, avait tout de même décidé de passer sous les ordres du Général Akimoto, et Roy, aussi bien que Riza, avaient bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, stratégiquement, c'était ce qu'il y'avait de mieux à faire. Pour le brun, cela avait été les années les plus palpitantes et les plus terrifiantes de sa vie. Pour lui qui se décidait enfin à entretenir une vraie relation, leur histoire avait commencé d'une drôle de façon. Pendant deux ans, ils avaient dû se voir en cachette pour qu'Akimoto ne s'aperçoive pas qu'en réalité, Edward travaillait toujours pour Roy et qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Edward et lui se rencontraient généralement tard le soir, dans des lieux lugubres, où la tendresse et le romantisme avaient bien du mal à se faire une place. Mais leurs rencontres étaient toujours passionnées, et pour Roy, ces moments étaient toujours les plus beaux, les plus doux et les plus purs de ses semaines. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regretter à chaque fois, parce qu'en voyant le Fullmetal de cette façon, il le mettait en danger, à chaque fois, ils prenaient le risque d'être découverts, et cela mettait Roy au martyr. Il était toujours terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour, le blond disparaisse sans laisser de trace, assassiné par un homme d'Akimoto et laissé dans un fossé quelconque ou personne ne l'aurait retrouvé. Qu'aurait-il fait alors, qu'aurait-il dit à Alphonse et Winry? Comment aurait-il survécu? Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait dit au Fullmetal que c'était trop dangereux de le voir, Edward avait toujours insisté pour continuer, et la résolution du brun était bien peu de chose face au besoin qu'il avait de sentir le blond contre lui. Et finalement, Edward s'en était très bien sorti. Pendant deux ans, il avait servi sous les ordres d'Akimoto sans que celui-ci n'aie jamais douté de lui. Il avait fait un travail exemplaire, et aujourd'hui encore, Roy s'étonnait qu'il soit un aussi bon comédien. Akimoto avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir en faisant régner une atmosphère de terreur parmi ses hommes, mais Edward n'avait jamais eu peur, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de se laisser impressionner par ce genre de petit tyran, et en deux ans de dur labeur, il avait finalement réussi à réunir de nombreuses preuves concernant des agissements tout saufs réglementaires… Les deux derniers mois de la planque d'Edward avaient été particulièrement difficiles, Akimoto sentait sa fin approcher, et il savait qu'il y'avait une taupe parmi ses hommes. Edward avait vraiment été en danger, il avait failli y passer plus d'une fois, mais finalement il s'en était sorti. Akimoto avait été chassé de l'armée et Edward avait été promu: le _Colonel_ Elric…  
Après cela, Edward avait été libre, et on l'avait à nouveau transféré sous les ordres de Roy. A ce moment de leur relation, le brun avait eu peur, leur histoire avait commencé d'une façon pour le moins particulière, et maintenant qu'Edward était de nouveau totalement libre des ses mouvements, ils pourraient entretenir une relation plus normale… Mais cela conviendrait-il au brun, d'avoir une relation rangée? C'était à ce moment qu'il s'était vraiment aperçu qu'il aimait Edward, parce que leur histoire était resté tout aussi passionnelle dans la normalité. Sa peur n'avait pas eu lieu d'être, parce qu'avec ce garçon, une relation rangée, toute simple, lui suffisait amplement. Il n'avait pas besoin du danger, il n'avait pas besoin de l'imprévu ou du mystère, non, pour être heureux et amoureux, il avait juste besoin d'Edward. Et finalement, leurs histoire avait duré.  
Et trois ans après ces évènements, grâce au travail acharné d'Edward et des autres membres de son équipe, il était devenu généralissime. Il était à ce poste depuis maintenant deux ans, et jamais le pays n'avait été aussi loin de la guerre. Il avait particulièrement travaillé pour qu'on reconnaisse le peuple Ishbal, et il avait calmé les relations tendues aux frontières de l'Est et du Sud. Bien sur, il continuait à rencontrer de nombreux problèmes dans sa quête pour la paix, particulièrement aux Nord, mais il travaillait avec acharnement pour prouver qu'il méritait ce poste, et pour que jamais ses hommes ou Edward n'aient à regretter qu'il en soit arrivé là.  
Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Après que Roy lui aie permis d'entrer, son secrétaire ouvrit la porte:

-Excuse-moi généralissime, Edward Elric demande une entrevue avec vous.

Roy sentit son estomac se retourner, et sa main qui s'était crispée lui avait fait faire une tâche sur le document qu'il était en train des signer. Edward était venu, comme il s'y attendait. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi stressé par ce qu'il aurait à lui dire.

-Faites-le entrer, demanda-t-il en se disant que la conversation n'allait pas être facile.

Une minute plus tard, le blond, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir entrait dans son bureau, suivi du secrétaire.

-Salut.

Le secrétaire failli s'étouffer en entendant ce jeune garçon saluer le supérieur en chef des armées avec aussi peu de déférence.

-Dis donc mon garçon! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses? C'est lé généralissime, pas un des tes potes, aie un peu de respect.

Edward se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris, puis il se retourna vers Roy, et en désignant le secrétaire, il demanda:

-C'est qui lui?

Roy ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé de naître sur ses lèvres:

-Tu sais que Hawkeye est en congé maternité. C'est l'homme qu'ils m'ont envoyé pour la remplacer jusqu'à son retour.

Edward se retourna à nouveau vers le secrétaire.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous ne devez pas non plus savoir qui je suis, Major, commença-t-il en observant son grade sur son épaule. Je suis le Fullmetal Alchemist, autrement dit le _colonel_ Edward Elric, et il ne me semble pas que vous m'ayez salué de façon très réglementaire non plus.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de sa méprise. Il faillit tomber à cause de l'empressement qu'il mit à faire un salut militaire au blond qui était mort de rire.

-Edward, cesse de torturer le major, demanda-t-il au blond. Vous pouvez disposer, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son secrétaire.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et fuit hors du bureau. Un long moment de silence suivit son départ durant lequel Roy continua de faire sa paperasserie. Il sentait le poids des yeux du Fullmetal sur lui, et très franchement, il n'avait pas très envie d'affronter son regard. Mais au bout d'un moment, la tension fut trop forte, et il rompit lui-même le silence:

-Tu voulais me parler?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là!

Roy fut un peu étonné de la colère qui transparaissait clairement dans la voix de son subordonné. Il pensait savoir ce qu'Edward faisait là, en effet, mais cela n'aurait pas dû le mettre en colère, au contraire.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Edward poussa un grognement exaspéré, et finalement, accepta de s'expliquer.

-Ecoutes, si tu veux me quitter, tu pourrais le faire comme un adulte. Juste accepter ma démission comme ça pour que je parte, c'est vraiment nul.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'Edward aie cette réaction. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, depuis qu'il était devenu Généralissime, que Edward essayait régulièrement de donner sa démission, et que Roy la refusait en donnant des prétexte plus débiles les uns que les autres. Finalement, c'était normal qu'aujourd'hui que Roy l'acceptait enfin, il cherche une raison à cela. Et il croyait que Roy voulait le quitter, qu'il le laissait démissionner pour le virer de sa vie… Le brun releva finalement la tête vers Edward:

-Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais que tu comprennes. Je ne compte pas te quitter, et je suis désolé que tu l'aies cru.

Edward eut l'air surpris:

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

Un nouveau moment de silence succéda à ces quelques mots, que Roy mis à profit pour se pencher à nouveau sur ses papiers.

-Mais alors pourquoi?

-Considère cela comme un cadeau.

-Un cadeau? Et pour quelle occasion? Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à faire les choses sans raisons.

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite, Edward avait parfaitement raison, il avait fait cela dans l'espoir de mettre le jeune homme dans de bonnes conditions pour ce qu'il allait lui demander. Cela avait eut l'effet inverse, ce qui rendait les choses d'autant plus difficile. Il sentait le Fullmetal s'impatienter, mais il avait un peu de mal à se lancer, conscient qu'après ces prochains mots, il ne lui serait plus possible de revenir en arrière. Mais finalement, comme dans un état second, il s'entendit les prononcer:

-C'est un cadeau de fiançailles.

Edward fut surpris, ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Un cadeau de fianç…

Le jeune homme se tut alors qu'il finit par comprendre ce que son supérieur essayait de lui dire.

-Mais enfin, on jamais parlé de…de ça! S'exclama-t-il avec un peu d'affolement dans la voix.

Roy remarqua que Edward n'avait pas pu prononcer le mot mariage, et son affolement n'avait rien pour le rassurer non plus. Il ne releva toujours pas la tête vers Edward, ayant un peu peur de voir son opposition dans ses yeux, et parla d'une voix aussi calme et détachée que cela lui était possible:

-Disons qu'au contraire de ce que tu pensais, je n'ai pas du tout envie de te voir t'éloigner. Alors j'accepte de rompre la laisse qui te lie à l'armée si tu acceptes d'en porter une autre qui te lie plus étroitement avec moi.

-Voilà qui te ressembles plus. Et si je refuse? Tu vas finalement refuser ma démission?

Roy ne répondit pas, il y avait en effet pensé: pour se venger, mais aussi pour obliger le Fullmetal a rester près de lui, de gré ou de force. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Edward:

-Alors tu veux?

Le jeune homme se retourna, et au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Roy, il parla enfin:

-On peut dire que tu sais y mettre les formes toi, tu es d'un romantisme!

Roy soupira, et finalement, il se leva. Lentement, il fit le tour de son bureau et vint se placer face à Edward. Non, en effet, il n'était pas romantique, mais pour Edward, il était prêt à tout. Le jeune homme le regardait intensément, le suivant des yeux quand il posa un genoux à terre, comme hypnotisé par le moindre de ses gestes. Finalement, Roy sortit un petit écrin bleu de sa poche qui s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec pour laisser apparaître un simple anneau en argent, élégant et discret:

-Je t'aime Edward. Il y'a sept ans, tu as dit que tu ferais en sorte que je tombe amoureux de toi, et je pense que tu y es parvenu au-delà de tes espérances, parce que dorénavant, je ne peux plus m'imaginer sans toi. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi, je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes cotés, alors, est ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Edward ne semblait pouvoir détourner ses yeux du brun, figée dans une attitude qui n'avait rien de rassurante. Roy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mettait aussi longtemps à réagir, était-il seulement surpris? Ou peut-être cherchait-il une façon de lui dire non… Mais finalement, le blond commença à sourire, et son regard s'adoucit:

-Ok, répondit-il seulement.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, qu'est ce que c'était que cette réponse? Il grogna en se relevant, saisissant la main qu'Edward lui tendait:

-"Ok", et après tu me dis que je ne suis pas romantique.

Le blond lui lança un sourire espiègle, avant de s'emparer de sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Il se sépara de lui au bout de quelques secondes, l'air un peu étonné:

-Tu… tu trembles?

Roy se morigéna intérieurement: pourquoi, en présence du Fullmetal, n'arrivait-il plus à se contrôler correctement? Il ne voulait pas qu'Edward se rende compte à quel point il avait été stressé de lui demander ça, il n'aimait pas que quiconque puisse voir ses faiblesses.

-Tu croyais que j'allais répondre non?

-Pas du tout! Répondit-il un peu trop vite.

Un nouveau sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage du Fullmetal:

-Bien sur, alors ton tremblement doit être un symptôme de ton grand âge.

Roy voulut s'indigner, mais Edward ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et le colla à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'emmerdes, parvint-il tout de même à prononcer, pressé contre le blond.

Il sentit le blond sourire contre sa bouche:

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il en riant, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser passionnément.

Roy avait toujours l'impression, dans ce genre de moment, qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez toucher son subordonné. Il avait tout simplement besoin de sentir sa peau tout contre lui, il avait besoin de toucher sa nuque fine, de dessiner ses clavicules, de suivre le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale pour enfin arriver à ses fesses parfaites. Dans leur passion, ils s'étaient déplacés, si bien que Edward se retrouvait accolé contre le bureau. Roy le souleva et l'assis dessus, tout en pensant qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour dans ce bureau, et que c'était peut être le bon moment pour l'inaugurer. Mais Edward le repoussa. Le brun le regarda, un peu surpris, et vit le blond l'attraper par la taille et le serrer contre lui, tout en pressant son visage tout contre son cœur. Roy était toujours désarmé par la tendresse dont pouvait faire preuve le Fullmetal, parce que c'était vraiment inhabituel chez lui, et qu'il ne l'avait vu agir ainsi qu'avec lui. Rempli d'amour, il enveloppa le blond de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, lui-même n'était capable d'une telle douceur qu'avec Edward.

-Ton cœur bat si vite! Finit par s'exclamer le blond. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu penser que je te dirais non!

-Tu as bien cru que je voulais te quitter, répliqua Roy un peu vexé.

Le blond s'écarta de son supérieur et l'attrapa par la nuque pour presser sa tête contre son torse.

-Ecoute…

Roy écarquilla les yeux, le cœur d'Edward battait à une vitesse absolument effarante! Son propre cœur battait-il aussi vite?

-Tu entends? C'est le bruit de mon cœur qui va exploser à force d'être trop heureux.

Doucement, le brun se releva et fit face à Edward qui continua:

-Je n'ai jamais cru que cela durerais aussi longtemps entre nous, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu finirais par me quitter, que tu finirais par te lasser de moi. Je me contentais d'apprécier mon bonheur au jour le jour, espérant que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible. J'ai du mal à croire que tu veuilles que ça dure toujours.

-Edward, ça fait sept ans qu'on est ensemble, tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais te rayer de ma vie comme ça?

Edward haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire:

-Tu oublies à qui tu parles, je suis poisse-man, l'orphelin qui attire les homonculus et les monstres en tout genre!

Roy serra à nouveau le jeune homme contre lui:

-Quand te rendras tu enfin compte que la chance a finit par tourner, pour nous deux?

-Il se pourrait bien que je commence à le réaliser aujourd'hui.

C'est à ce moment que le secrétaire de Roy décida de frapper à la porte. Roy, excédé d'être ainsi interrompu, leva les yeux au ciel:

-On peut pas être tranquilles 5 minutes… Soupira-t-il.

-Pour ça, il fallait rester Major, lui répondit moqueusement celui qu'il appellerais désormais son "fiancé".

-Entrez, finit par lancer Roy, d'un ton peu amène.

Le major ouvrit la porte précautionneusement, pour ne pas les déranger, mais il n'était manifestement pas préparé à voir son supérieur debout entre les jambes du jeune blond qui était assis sur son bureau, et manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer. Edward eut un petit rire presque timide et rougit un peu, ce que Roy trouva tout à fait charmant, et ce qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus d'avoir été interrompu.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il assez brutalement, sans se retourner.

-Je… Je suis désolé Généralissime, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Le général Tamaro tenait à vous parler au téléphone, mais je vais lui dire que vous n'êtes pas disponible.

-Faites donc ça…

Et la porte se referma en un instant. Roy s'écarta à regret d'Edward, conscient qu'il fallait qu'il se remette au travail. Edward le regarda faire avec un petit sourire, amusé de la mauvaise volonté avec laquelle il s'attelait à ce poste pour lequel il avait tant sacrifié.

-Je vais te laisser travailler, finit-il par dire, mais avant…

Il tendit sa main vers Roy, comme si il attendait qu'il lui donne quelque chose. Roy mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, puis la lumière finit par se faire dans son esprit alors que le regard du Fullmetal était descendu vers sa main qui tenait toujours le petit écrin bleu. Roy lui lança, et le jeune homme le rattrapa adroitement. Il l'ouvrit et contempla le petit anneau durant quelques secondes:

-C'est complètement fou, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait là tous les deux, finit-il par dire en retirant son gant et en passant l'anneau à son doigt, mais je dois avouer que ça me plait plutôt.

Roy ne fit qu'acquiescer alors qu'il se disait très exactement la même chose. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le jeune homme passer ce simple anneau à son doigt. Son cœur s'emplissait de fierté, parce qu'un être aussi exceptionnel que l'était Edward acceptait de porter aux yeux de tous une preuve évidente qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui, et ce sentiment lui plaisait infiniment.  
Edward descendit souplement du bureau et commença à partir, en contemplant toujours l'anneau à son doigt.

-Ed… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, avec un petit sourire amusé:

-Je vais téléphoner à toutes mes copines pour leur dire que je suis enfin fiancé, voyons!

Roy ne put s'empêcher de rire, Edward avait vraiment un humour parfaitement débile parfois!

-Nan, je veux dire maintenant que tu ne fais plus parti de l'armée, maintenant que tu n'es plus le Fullmetal?

Edward eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Ca fait plus 16 ans que je suis le Fullmetal, et je crois pas que ça va s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. J'ai fait trop de chose, rencontré trop de gens sous ce pseudonyme, je reste le Fullmetal, quoi que je fasse. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, parce que le Fullmetal a toujours fait ce qui était juste. Et je vais continuer, je vais essayer d'utiliser mon alchimie pour faire le bien autour de moi, sans craindre qu'on m'oblige un jour à faire quelque chose qui soit contre mes convictions, même si c'est pour la bonne cause. Je ne vais pas changer ma façon de vivre Roy, sauf que maintenant, je le fais en homme libre.

Roy acquiesça pensivement.

-Sinon, dans un futur proche, je compte t'épouser et aussi choper Al pour lui dire que j'ai enfin quitté l'armée! Finit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Roy rit à nouveau, il était clair que Edward était vraiment heureux à cet instant.

-A ce propos, j'allais oublier… reprit-il.

Il sortit sa montre d'Alchimiste de sa poche, et la regarda longuement. Lentement, il l'ouvrit et regarda les quelques mots gravés à l'intérieur. Et finalement, il la lança à Roy qui l'attrapa adroitement:

-Je te rends ça, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Roy contempla la montre à son tour. Cet objet était tout un symbole pour Edward. Il la relança au jeune homme qui la rattrapa tout aussi habilement:

-Garde là. Tu n'as plus le droit de la porter, mais tu peux la garder chez toi. Parce qu'on oublie jamais les erreurs du passé, et que c'est une bonne chose.

Edward réfléchit quelques instants à ce que venait de lui dire le brun, et hocha pensivement la tête. Il tourna ensuite les talons, et alla enfin ouvrir la porte du bureau. Il lui fit un petit salut de la main, et en sortant lui lança:

-A ce soir mon cœur!

Roy pouffa en voyant la tête de son secrétaire juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur Edward.  
Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à son bureau et respira profondément, espérant vaguement réussir à calmer ses nerfs pour se remettre à travailler, mais cela semblait être peine perdue. C'était fou quand même, il était le célèbre Flame Alchemist, l'homme le plus froid, le plus calculateur, le plus flegmatique et le plus imperturbable de la ville, peut-être même du pays, mais Edward… Edward lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Si on lui avait dit, dix ans plus tôt, qu'il finirait fiancé, il aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur, et si on lui avait dit qu'en plus, ce serait au Fullmetal, il aurait carrément appelé un asile… Mais voilà, c'était fait, il s'était jeté à l'eau, et maintenant, il n'y avait plus moyen de retourner en arrière, il était fiancé, il allait se marier. Lui, l'éternel célibataire de 42 ans allait épouser un merveilleux jeune homme de 28 ans à peine. Comment avait pu lui venir cette idée? Il se souvenait de s'être aperçu de l'insécurité constante d'Edward il y'a quelques mois, de s'être rendu compte que le jeune homme vivait avec l'éternelle certitude qu'il n'avait pas encore assez payé pour ses péchés, dans l'attente d'un châtiment qui viendrait d'une rupture qui lui briserait le cœur, définitivement, et que malgré cela, il lui donnait tous son amour, s'investissant pleinement dans leur relation, essayant par tous les moyens à sa portée de le rendre heureux. Alors Roy s'était demandé comment le rassurer, une bonne fois pour toute, et l'idée de ce mariage avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Pourtant, si il avait pensé faire cela pour Edward à l'origine, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette demande le stresse autant, il n'avait pas songé qu'il pourrait aussi peur de s'être trompé sur les sentiments d'Edward et que celui-ci le repousse. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi heureux que finalement, cette réponse soit positive. Une réponse négative l'aurait détruit, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Edward, mais maintenant, alors que ce sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait, il était soulagé d'avoir pris le risque. Il allait épouser Edward, il allait passer sa vie avec lui, parce que ce garçon, en plus de le rendre heureux, le rendait meilleur, parce qu'Edward était spécial, et que chaque jour il lui donnait l'envie de s'améliorer.  
Et avec un dernier soupir de béatitude si mièvre qu'il eut envie de se gifler lui-même, le Généralissime Roy Mustang se remit au travail.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevras pas.


End file.
